The Ultimate Lucky Student Gets A Second Chance
by Triox55
Summary: After Makoto Naegi finds the truth he was determined to move on from what he lost and what he gained from the cause of amnesia. Although right before he left the school he decided to double check around for things he might of missed. Accidently he stumbles upon a mysterious button in the Phys Lab which happen to be a Time Machine. Will things unfold for hope or despair?
1. Prologue: Ultimate Chance

-Prologue-

(**Goodbye Despair School Plays**)

The world as Naegi knew it was at the edge of despair all across the globe, Monobear having hacked the satellites and caused destruction for all of mankind all over a year ago. He could never forgive the true mastermind for this killing game - it was simply unforgivable. Furthermore, to find that it was none other then the Ultimate Model who was the Ultimate Despair...

He just couldn't believe it was possible, but sometimes the impossible becomes possible. Hearing about the worst tragedy in human history from Junko was mind blowing, and at of all places, it happened to be at Hope's Peak Academy.

Naegi seemed determined as he looked at the vault doorway leading to the outside.

'_I just can't accept this reality where most my friends are dead and the world is coming to an end. If I have to save this world from more of the destruction then it already is, then I won't give up hope because I know hope won't give up on me_'.

"Naegi," he heard Kirigiri say.

Naegi was looking at the ground as they were all standing at the main entrance of the school. He looked up and turned to the Ultimate Detective.

"Let's go. As long as people like you are with me, I'm looking forward to a challenge like this. I believe that together, we'll be able to do anything," Kirigiri said calmly.

"Kirigiri?!" Naegi exclaimed, shocked.

He turned his head so that he was looking at the vault door and raised the remote in his hand.

"Then... I'm opening it," he said, slightly hesitant.

"It's not as if I'm sad to leave, but... I do feel a strange emotion stirring within me," Kirigiri smiled, arms crossed and eyes closed. thinking about the outside world.

"This feels like... well, I don't really know how to say it myself but..." Naegi hesitated for a moment, as everyone lightly gasped from his response.

"Well, isn't like "graduation"?"

Everyone smiled as they looked at him, understanding what he was getting at. They all knew that within these walls remained their lost and forgotten memories of Hope's Peak Academy. However... out there was a future for the hope of today, to cherish a tomorrow, and thinking about yesterday was not important.

After a few moments of silence between the survivors, Naegi, still holding the remote control in his hands to the outside, pressed the remote control's exit button and the door slowly began to open.

'_I open the door with my own hand. With our own hands... We open a door to a place where both hope and despair are blended together: a door to the future._'

A bright ray of white light shone upon them as the vault finally opened up for them to see what was beyond the boundaries of the school.

(**Goodbye Despair School Ends...**)

In the abyss of the unknown lay the ruined world about which Junko Enoshima had told them...

And it was all very true.

(**Despair Syndrome Plays**)

Everyone gasped in horror at the unimaginable and horrific scene before them.

"W-w-wwwwwhat?!" Hagakure screamed, desperately shaking his head.

"H-How is this p-p-possi-ble?!" Fukawa panicked.

"What the heck?!"Asahina shouted, eyes widening.

"This can't be true, I won't allow it..." Togami mumbled in frustration.

Naegi and Kirigiri were dumbfounded and remained silent as all the others looked around the ruins and were immediately plunged into deep despair. They could see some police cars smashed into pieces nearby the rubble that used to be a parking lot.

The metal gate was laying flat on the rubble pavement. It once lead them into the clean school entrance; now, it was close to the remainders of a police car.

They began to walk further down, towards the wrecked metal fence to get a better look at the smashed cars. There were some old bloodstains on the inside of one of the doors but there was no dead person present at the scene.

Kyouko crouched down to examine the scene. The others looked at her in distress.

"Well... What happened to them?" Togami asked glumly.

"It appears that they've been pulled out of the vehicle," Kirigiri said, now standing back up.

"By what?" Togami asked, pressing her further.

Kyouko Kirigiri looked at everyone with a frown.

"By a robotic machine," she stated.

"So it's all true then!?" Hagakure cried out, sweat beading on his brow.

"Yes. Everything Junko said about the world is a post apocalyptic," Kirigiri said.

"T-t-t-this c-c-c-an't be!" shouted Fukawa.

"...Unfortunately it is. We have to keep moving," Togami said.

As they left the school grounds, they looked down the street. To the left, street lamps were strewn over the cracked cement of the road, mixed with other debris such as broken branches from dead trees and shattered cars piled up in a small mountain of metal which was leaning against an apartment block. The building looked as though it had been through an earthquake.

To their right there was the same scenery – even more street lamps ripped out from the ground, now lying on the road. About twenty metres from the end of the road, only a couple of building still prevailed, mostly gone and fragile like a deck of cards. You could see more street lamps ripped out laying all across the cracked pavement road.

"This is not happening," Asahina mumbled desperately, her words muffled behind the hand that covered her mouth as she fought to hold back the tears. It was in vain, however, and soon enough she started to cry out of the sheer weight of despair that threatened to crush them.

"Why the heck did this have to happen?! Why?! Why?! WHY?!" the swimmer screamed, now collapsing on her knees in the middle of the cracked road, tears streaming down her tan face.

Togami was looking in disgust at the buildings with the hint of melancholy in his expression, Hagakure was panicking and holding his head with both of his hands, Fukawa was screaming as if she was about to turn into Genocider Jill, Kirigiri was closing her eyes and folding her arms tightly over her chest.

Naegi was looking at his friends and felt utter... despair. There was no other word for the crushing feeling on his heart.

'_I...It can't have it ended like this... this hope that's between all of us right now must be brought to another conclusion. There has to be another way to fix things. But what exactly could fix a ruined world?_'

He looked down at the ground and clenched his fists until the knuckles turned white. He was on the verge of falling into despair but he held back as he returned to his deep, positive thoughts.

'_I bet were not the only survivors out there... It may take awhile to find them but I'm sure it won't be too difficult. I should probably pull myself together for everyone's sake. We can't break here_'.

"Come on, we can't give up here," Naegi said, looking at everyone and trying to calm them down. Asahina, still crying, looked at Naegi, puzzled.

"How can we be calm Naegi? How can we all be calm when this world...is gone?!" Asahnia cried angrily.

"Yeah man! The aliens are like totally taking over the planet!" Hagakure said in fear.

Asahina's eyes turned to Hagakure, flaming with rage.

"You idiot! There's no such thing as aliens!" she shouted.

"What are you talking about?! Of course they exist!" Hagakure shouted back.

"A-a-aliens!? Such a s-stupid subject," Fukawa grumbled, angrily biting her thumb.

Naegi felt a bit of painful butterflies shoot through his stomach. He was so shocked to see the way Asahina's behaviour was beginning to change. If anything, everyone was feeling troubled with what they were trying to adapt to. He couldn't let this go on any longer.

'_Aliens... Science fiction... Wait a second!_'

(**Despair Syndrome Ends...**) (**Junk Food for a Dashing Youth Plays**)

He then suddenly recalled something from what Monokuma told them. He said that the big machine in the physics lab has a time machine that could send someone back a minute in time, but only to reveal that it was simply an air purifier. Then the flashback came to an end as he developed a hypothesis.

'_What if there actually was a time machine in the physics lab without any of us knowing? Even the mastermind wouldn't of known about it ... hopefully. It could have been possible - after all, this school used to have have the most skilled students across the world... Although the idea of a time machine is hard to believe... Well it doesn't matter - I have to try!_"

"I have to go back," Naegi proclaimed suddenly. Everyone stared at him, confused. Byakuya Togami was the first one to speak.

"What are you trying to imply? That you want to go back to the school?"

"Well-" Naegi started to say.

"Of course that's it, you want to accept living in that school... Well it's too late now. Go ahead and waste your pitiful little life," Togami interrupted.

"You're wrong, I-"

"Talking to people like you wastes my energy... Anyways, goodbye" Togami cut him off once more, though his tone was icier than before. He then proceeded starting to walk away from everyone, heading right.

"W-w-w-wait for me!" cried Fukawa, chasing after Togami down the road to catch up with him.

Asahina then looked at everyone, crossing her arms before and then sighing.

"I'm leaving too," she said, heading left towards the apartments and the piled up cars. When she turned left, she disappeared behind the rubble.

"Well if you guys need someone for fortune telling, you know who to find!" Hagakure smiled weakly before heading down the left and turning in the opposite direction of Asahina.

The only ones that were left were Naegi and Kirigiri. They remained silent for a few moments, still stationery in the middle of the road. Kirigiri crossed her arms and looked at Naegi seriously with some suspicion in her eyes.

"What would you achieve in going back there?" she asked. Naegi took a second before he replied.

"I want to check around the school one more time to see if there are things we could have missed," he said, curling his fists.

"Don't you remember? Junko allowed us to see everything there was to the school," Kirigiri said, puzzled.

"I know, but don't detectives always like to double-check everything?" Naegi asked.

"Yeah... you're right," Kirigiri said, smiling slightly as she realized Naegi's intentions and uncrossed her arms. She walked past him and up the road.

"Alright then, let's go" Said Kirigiri.

(**Junk Food for a Dashing Youth Ends...**) (**Beautiful Dead Plays**)

Naegi and Kirigiri made their way back into the school's ruined grounds and headed to the open vault. Stepping inside, the air hung heavy with uninterrupted silence. The world was a ghost town. One would never believe that only a few weeks ago there were students here killing each other. Once the two entered into the hallway on the first floor of the school grounds, they paused for a moment to look at the gift shop.

"I remember coming in here every day when we were trapped here. I always kept hoping that I would find something useful to help us escape in the Monokuma Machine," Naegi admitted.

"I came in here a few times although I'm not really the type to play games," Kirigiri said dismissively.

"How come?"

"So where exactly did you wanted to double check?" Kirigiri asked, briskly changing the subject.

'_Did I say something wrong?'_

"I wanted to check out the physics lab."

"What is it that you think you might find there?" Asked Kirigiri, still trying to detect Naegi's true reasonable intentions for coming here.

"Something I think we might find useful."

Kirigiri was a bit confused as to what Naegi was getting at. She was about to question him further with this idea but decided to wait and see. In response, she simply nodded and they made their way to the third floor of the school.

Upon entering the physics lab, everything laid unchanged. The only difference now was that the air-purifying machine no longer made its characteristic buzzing sound.

'_So Junko was also right about the air system turning off when we opened the vault... although I should have known when we saw the world of despair_'.

Naegi looked intently at the air purifier, eyes full of curiosity and anticipation, wondering how opening the vault door could have caused this machine to shut down. Soon though, he lost interest, instead looking around the table in front of him, which was empty except for some long-untouched bowls and miscellaneous science equipment. Walking around the table, he saw a piece of paper pointing towards him.

'_When the hell did that get there? I don't remember see this last time I was in here_' thought Naegi.

Suddenly, he moved the toe of his shoe connecting with a small object under him, which was sending his foot hard into the table. At the moment, he heard a click.

'_Huh?!_' thought Naegi confused.

(**Beautiful Dead Ends...**) (**DISTRUST Plays**)

Following the click, something that was once hidden beneath the table opened up and slid towards him, proceeding to make its way up the table. The hydraulic lifters silently deposited an object in from of him then receded to where they emerged. The object appeared to be quite similar from the escape switch that had allowed them to open the vault door.

The differences was that this device seemed a little wider, and within the glass case he could see a bright fluorescent blue light.

'_What the hell is this thing?_' thought Naegi extremely puzzled as he stared at it in awe.

Within the light were some light green numbers on it, reading _09/13/2012 4:27 PM_. He carefully lifted the glass case, examining the strange blue flourescent light closer. Upon touching an uneven part of a button near the bottom lefthand side of the square screen, a little metal slider opened up, revealing quite a few switches on the front side of the deivce.

Above the switches were written indications of what they did. He flicked the month switch to April. He soon realized that this was the exact thing he was hoping for: a time machine that could give him a second chance to warn everyone about future events and make things right in the process.

As the full severity of his realization came crashing down on him, Naegi flicked the switches so that they eventually portrayed _08/21/2010 8:00 AM_. To the side, away from everything else, was a little orange button.

"What is that?" Kirigiri asked, coming up from behind him. Naegi lightly gasped and turned around slowly.

"Well you won't believe it but... I think this remote is... a time machine," he said, a little dumbfounded. Kirigiri's widened in surprise at his discovery. She never thought that such a thing could be possible.

"How do you know?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously. Naegi passed her the device and she examined it for a few moments. As she examined the remote, she was plunged into deep thought, her hand in a fist on which her chin rested as she pondered. Satisfied, she passed the remote back to the brown-haired boy and started to chuckle a little after a few moments.

"It appears there actually was a time machine hidden here. It makes me wonder if even Junko knew about this."

"Maybe she did and wanted to test us to see if we would ever possibly find it?" Naegi replied.

"That is a possible scenario... but it seems like she wouldn't do that" replied Kyoko.

"What do you mean?" asked Naegi confused.

"If Junko did know about this, she would do anything she could to dispose of it, in any case it was someone else who planted it there...possibly someone in this school who knew Junko's plans and did precautions so that she wouldn't be looking for it" replied Kyoko.

"Yeah that makes sense, Junko wanted to cause everyone despair; there's no way she would give us any hope" replied Naegi clenching his fist.

"I still find it hard to believe that this really is a time machine, however... I'm sure you know what you need to do," the detective replied, serious again.

"Wait, Kirigiri-san? Are you saying that you want me to travel back in time?"

"Yes, and if it does send you back you have to make sure that you don't run into your other self." Naegi gasped lightly at the thought, since he heard about the grandfather paradox one time through a show he saw on a science channel.

"If I came, I would only be complicating things... Additionally, you have more of an advantage at a situation like this, since you are the Ultimate Lucky Student," Kirigiri said, smiling.

"R-right," Naegi nodded, slightly blushing. He glanced down at the remote and then looked back up at Kyoko Kirigiri.

"Hey, Kirigiri-san..."

"..."

(**DISTRUST Ends...**)

"I'll make sure that I save your father." replied Naegi with a serious determined look on his face.

(**_New World Order Music Plays_**)

Kirigiri's eyes widened in shock at his statement. She glanced the other way, thinking about what he had just said before looking back at him and giving him a small smile.

"... Thank you."

Naegi then pushed the button, making two satellite connectors stick out to the left and right top corners of the box, the satellites were both facing directly from across each other; having a small wire with a circular oval tip in the middle of the dish.

Soon it worked up to make more and more electric static. Red lasers then shot out from the satellite connectors, making its way corresponding to the high technological motherboard; sticking out in the middle between the two.

The lasers reach to it and it began to circle around Naegi's body, making a high-pitched sound.

Just before the electricity acted its part, he heard Kyoko Kirigiri's last few words very faintly.

"I'll be waiting for you..." Kirigiri said with a sad smile.

Then Makoto Naegi vanished from the Earth's atmosphere of the ultimate post-apocalyptic world and into that of the world 2 years back, where despair did not yet reign.

(**New World Order Music Ends...**)

_Author's Notes: Well I hope you guys liked this first chapter! _

_If you have any suggestions, ideas and or improvements on this story - leave a comment in the review._

_I'd like to also thank DarkNite 88 for helping me support this story as a beta-reader._

_My next chapter should be out sometime soon. So until next time Fanfic! _


	2. Chapter 1: A Fresh New Start

The electromagnetic field had transported Naegi through a pitch black world of nothingness, making him feel nauseous. Unable to see anything upon coming back to his sense, he was surprisingly able to hear a low rumbling sound of the machine but it was very faint. He also felt a pain rushing to his feet and flowing all the way to the top of his head. This crucifying pain made his body feel like it was in a twisted dream, spinning and spinning like it was never-ending. However, soon enough the world came back to its normal state. His feet touched the ground and a few moments later he heard a louder machine rumbling.

(**Welcome to Despair Academy Plays**)

He opened his eyes and saw that he was standing in the physics lab room as before when he departed ; although the Ultimate Detective was no longer there.

When he moved his head slowly and cautiously left to right searching his surroundings he found that no one else was in the room.

'_Did I make it...?_'

He looked towards the windows, and he was suddenly struck by an epiphany: the windows did not have metal plaques on them.

(**Welcome to Despair Academy Ends...**) (**Beautiful Days Plays**)

Unable to believe his eyes, he quickly ran over to the window and placed his hands against the cool glass. His eyes registered a perfect blue sky and a healthy world spreading out beyond the limits of the school. All the run-down buildings that he remembered were still standing. He even noticed that there were more buildings than in the future, probably since they had been destroyed during the Incident.

He was finally officially home, after all those crazy murders and class trials that they all had to go through in the process. Taking his mind off from the past/future, he looked back out the window, spying a courtyard to the far left. Right below the window was a tree, encircled by some bushes. He couldn't see far, considering that the East Wing of the school was blocking his view.

A tear of joy rolled down Naegi's cheek as he opened his mouth wide in glee.

"I... I did it. I actually did it!"

He took his hands off the glass window and turned around to the exit of the physics lab, a serious look on his face.

"I'm back, everyone... Now... I'll save you all!"

Naegi silently cracked the door open, looking down the hallway to his right and then to his left. From what he could see, the coast was clear. Confident of this, he fully opened the door and walked out, quietly shutting it behind. He stopped for a moment in the middle of the corridor, thinking.

_The hallways seem too quiet at the moment..._

Looking back towards the physics lab, he spotted a gorgeous clock above the door. The time was 8:03 am.

_I wonder where everyone is right now?_

He looked back down the hallway before casting his glance at the objects in his range of sight.

_Let's think back..._

Naegi closed his eyes and reorganised his thoughts.

_When I was standing at the gates, I had to make my way into the halls for the meeting at 8:00 am, but I arrived here at 7:10 am. I was fifty minutes early, so if it's three minutes past 8 in the morning, that means the meeting has already started!_

He quickly walked down the hallway and, soon enough, found the stairway that lead him to the first floor. Still holding the time machine in his hands, he decided that he could probably slip it in his green hoodie pocket. Whilst he was descending the stairs, he used one had to open the pocket and stuffed the machine in with his other. Surprisingly, it was a perfect fit: quite some luck.

He started to jog, then went even faster when he reached the first floor. When he reached the bottom floor, he saw that the gym was to his left. He stopped and listened.

Beyond the door he could hear someone's voice echoing.

(**Beautiful Days Ends...**) (**Trial Underground Plays**)

"As you all know, the building in which you stand today is the prestigious Hope's Peak Academy. All of you are here due to your talents, and are the best of the best, out of all schools in Japan."

Naegi immediately recognised this as a man's voice. It was a voice he recalled hearing once before, but it was not clear enough at the moment for him to recognise its beholder.

Naegi slightly opened the door and sneaked his way into the trophy room, making his way stealthily to the gym doors and peeked through the window. He could see at least over a hundred people there! There was staff: secretaries and teachers; but most of all, students.

Everyone was sitting in chairs, paying attention to the man standing on the stage at the back of the gym, behind a wooden stand with a microphone attached.

_Wait a second... Is that the head master? Jin Kirigiri?!_ Naegi was dumbfounded by his sudden realization.

"It's a great honor to have new students attending at our school. We all hope that your stay in this academy will bring you a very successful future!" Jin Kirigiri announced through the microphone.

_So this is Kyouko's father..._

"Now, I'll explain to all of you the regulations at our school..."

Naegi looked around more at the students as the principle continued on with his speech. He could find every single person he knew who would be murdered in the future: Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Celestia "Celeste" Lundenberg - real name Taeko Yasuhiro, Leon Kuwata, Hifumi Yamada, Mondo Oowada, Chihiro Fujisaki, Sakura Oogami, Mukuro Ikusaba and even Sayaka Maizono. All of them - right there before his own two eyes.

He looked again at Oogami and noticed that something was off.

_Hold on... She's a bit more thin, and doesn't have as much muscle from what I recall. Could this be what she looked like before she became the strongest person in the world?_

Looking away from Oogami, spotted Ikusaba sitting further away from the others. A boy to her left had black, messy shoulder-length hair, and Enoshima was to her right.

Considering everything he knew, Naegi had a strong urge to barge into the gym and accuse Enoshima of her heinous crimes. Unfortunately, he could only picture how badly that would turn out for him. This was because, one, no one would believe him; two, his younger self was sitting in that very room beside Maizono; three, everyone would think that he had gone insane, since Enoshima had not yet done anything, and four, if he were to simply walk in now and be spotted by the entire student and teacher populous of the school, there was a possibility he would unclench a time paradox and drastically change the future.

_Perhaps I should travel a little forward in time to just before the tragedy? No, not yet! First, I should try to see how things played out before the incident. Maybe I'll remember something important that can be used to stop Enoshima._

He looked around at the other students present in the assembly, wondering who had invented the time machine. Slightly frustrated at digressing, returned to his previous thoughts.

_There's nothing I can really do at the moment... Though perhaps I could try talking to Kyouko Kirigiri: she might listen to me._

The thought of Kirigiri unclenched a vivid flashback.

"_I'll be waiting for you."_ Those were Kyouko's last words before he had travelled back in time, and they were imprinted into his memory. Her expression at the time, which had been a mix of determination, happiness and sadness had filled him up with Hope just before the world had turned black.

He took one last look at the assembly being held in gym and quietly made his way out into the corridor. He soon passed the infirmary, once again in deep thought.

_If only there was a certain place and time that I could talk with her alone, without any interruptions or any people nearby to notice..._

He stopped, looking at the gift shop. Smiling lightly, he continued to walk down the hallway, then decided to sit down on a bench near one of the classrooms. He couldn't stop thinking about the events that he had been through in the past two weeks, especially watching almost all of his friends and classmates fall into despair, and preparing to give up on each other until he gave them some hope - hope for a better tomorrow and for an even brighter future.

In the end a lot of them gave in, mostly due to the 7 deadly sins: greed, envy, sloth, wrath, gluttony, lust, but most of all, pride.

_It's almost as if Enoshima knew how to trigger our ambitions to make us do anything to get out of the school. It does make sense though - this school probably has documentation about us, so when Enoshima eliminated Jin, she was able to look through our personal files, thus learning everything about us. That's just invading our privacy... Well, to her, it probably wasn't._

Naegi clenched his fists and stood up. He was getting more and more furious as he thought about the past/future events, but he knew he had to focus on the events to come. This was a precious second chance, where he had the power to save the entire world from what it would become. His time here was extremely important in ensuring the world turned out okay in the end.

With that time machine, still in his pocket, he had the power to change the world forever. The tragedy would never occur and all his classmates would remain safe and sound in the same happy lifestyle that they were in now.

After all, Makoto Naegi is not only the Ultimate Lucky Student but also the Ultimate Hope.

(**Trial Underground Ends...**)

_Author Notes: What did you guys think of chapter 2?!_

_Once again I thank DarkNite 88 for proofing as a beta reader! If any of you guys out there need a beta reader, I'd recommend this author; she's very helpful!_

_Now chapter 9 will be out very soon! Sorry for the long dely everyone! _


	3. Chapter 2: The Class of 78

August 21st 2010 9:15Am.

The afternoon begins to settle in when class 78 all gets assigned in their seats. Naegi sat beside Celestia Lundenburg from his left and had Sayaka to his right. They were listening and paying attention to their teacher. Although Owada who was sitting in the back asleep had Leon beside him on his right half asleep rolling his eyes in boredom of the introduction of the class. While on the other hand Ishimaru was all ears attentively listening to every word the teacher had to say.

"So you must all know by now that you'll have different activities within every two hours starting from 9am to 6pm everyday except on Sundays..."

Ishimaru raised his hand up to ask a question. The teacher points his teaching stick towards his way.

"Yes Ishimaru?"

"Will there be any class presentations?" Asked Ishimaru. Some of the students looked back at him and then back at the teacher for his reply.

"Ahead of the game now are we. Yes there will be class presentations, it will be every 3 months. You'll have to do a project on the specific subjects that I'll be giving you"

"Ah man seriously? This blows.." Said Leon irritated to no one in particular. Ishimaru looks at Leon angrily who was to his left.

"Quiet Kuwata the teacher is still talking!" Said Ishimaru. Leon just looked a Ishimaru as if he was an idiot. Owada grunts.

"Will you two shut the fuck up? I'm trying to sleep here" replied Mondo

"So does anyone still have questions for the class presentations?" asked the teacher.

Chihiro shyly puts his hand up half way "I-I have a question"

Everyone now looks at his way, the two people sitting beside him were Hifumi to his left and Yasuhiro to his right.

"Will we have to bring in something to present our project? Or could we just explain it?" Asked Chihiro slightly blushing nervously.

"That's a good question Fujisaki, Yes you can do either way you like that makes you feel comfortable but keep in mind if you all present something you'll get extra marks on your status report cards that you carry with you now".

Everyone gasps, "For reals?! This will seriously bring my mark up!" Said Hagakure in excitment.

"This looks like a job for the Ultimate Fanfic Cultivated Creator!" Said Hifumi to the class. He then puts his arms across his chest and triumphantly smiles with arrogant pride.

The rest of the class then quietly talks among one another, although only one person was remaining silent.

Junko looks at the chalk board and stares at it like she was spacing out from the world all around her. She felt like this world was just useless and completely boring...the people's hope, the order of laws; she felt like this place was a prison ground.

_These people just don't understand what hope is... they think its all the daisies and butterflies lifting them high above the world... but in reality were running through a rat race maze...trying to figure out our lives and bla bla bla..._

Junko then looks around at the other students for a moment and then stares looking outside the window right beside her on the left.

_'This world needs Despair...they don't understand...not yet at least.' _

Junko then begins to curl an ugly evil smirk having an idea of what she might be able to do.

_'I know! I'll have this school become its despair and soon before anyone knows it; I'll have the whole world feeling despair! They'll all bow before me and realize that they don't need this world anymore...they need a change is what they really want! I can do that...for all of them'_

She looks around at everyone in her classroom again.

_'Every single one of them!'_

"Yo Sis this class presentation stuff is boring don't you think?" Asked Mukuro.

Junko snaps back to reality and smiles at her sister giving off a really happy attitude.

"Yes oh yes! They need to have some cool romance games or something to do with fun activities!"

Mukuro Ikusaba looked at her in a surprise and confused expression.

"Huh? Really? I'm sure everyone would agree with that" said Mukuro sarcastically.

"Well everyone needs a little thing in their life... don't you think?!" Asked Junko turning to face directly at her. She was looking at her face intentively to see her expression.

Mukuro slightly blushes.

"Umm yeah I guess you're right" replied Murkuro slowly.

"Oh but I know I'm right!" Said Junko.

Junko could read clearly through her twin sisters thoughts and she knew she was feeling how she felt... it was nothing other then... Despair.

Kyouko Kirigiri sat beside Mukuro to her left, behind her from the middle of the classroom were Chihiro, Hifumi and Hakakure; from behind them sat Byakuya Togami all by himself.

From across Kyouko on the other side of the class sat Asahina, Ogami, and Fukawa at the front and then behind them were Naegi, Cele, Sayaka and then behind them sat Ishimaru, Leon and Mondo.

(**Beautiful Mornings Plays**)

The Naegi from the future was peaking looking through the class window having Owada closest to the door. He was looking through the class window, although he had to slightly look over.

He could see everyone was with joy and laughing like it was just the beginning of a new school life. He frowned as he looked at every one of the students in class 78,

_Why...Why did it...have to come to this?! There's no way, how could I have forgotton this? Its...Its just impossible!_

The teacher in the classroom continued his introduction speech about certain rules, regulations and asked some questions about what everyone thought about attending this school.

When it was his turn he listened in to what he had to say.

(**Beautiful Mornings Ends...**)

"The reason why I attended this school was because I was just lucky to get in" Said Naegi. Suddenly the entire classroom went dead quiet; for a few moments Naegi's heart skipped a beat. Same for the one outside peaking through the classroom.

"Really? Just by as simple as pure...luck?" Asked Celestia breaking the awkward silence.

He turn to look at her and smiled with confidence.

"Yeah" He then turned around to look at every student.

"Yeah I came here because I got lucky...but I'm thankful to be here and I can't wait to get to know all of you!" Said Naegi gleefully with hope.

Everyone talked amongst themselves in quiet whispers as if they were shocked and a bit jelous of him. He could hear their loud whispers since the class was kind of small. They were saying things like:

' "_**How is that possible? Why an Ultimate Lucky Student? What's the point?" '.**_

The only ones that didn't talk behind his back were Kyouko, Celestia, and Sayaka. They were not really impressed on the other peoples actions but they remained silent. The teacher a few moments later broke the chit chat.

"Alright Alright that's enough! Will continue on to the next person" Said the teacher.

It continues on with the rest of the class. Naegi felt a pinch go through his stomach. He felt that he'd experienced this before; but ignored the though and kept looking through the classroom. Eventually they reach to the one who's guilty; which was Junko. He paided very close attention to what she had to say to the class. She clears her throat and speaks like a rich queen from the middle east.

"The reason why I attended this school is because I'm the Ultimate Fashionist in this world! I come here to present you all with the need of changing and changing it for the greater good! That's all" replied Junko with pride. The class around them acknowledged it; escpecially Hifumi who was almost about to collapse.

Naegi pondered angrily in thought.

'_She thinks changing is for the greater good?! How exactly from what she will cause make anything a greater good for society? Just what world was she brought up in?_'

"I see and that you will Junko Enoshima. Now everyone its almost time for your first activity today; you best be off to get there early. You don't want to upset your gym teacher.." Said the teacher of class 78 with a bit annoyance on his last comment.

Everyone soon got out of their seats and starting making their way to the door.

"When you come back will finish with the rest of the introductions!" said the homeroom teacher.

'_Oh crap there coming!_'.

Naegi from the future quickly looked away from the window and started to dash away from the scene. He turns around the corner on the second floor stairway hearing from behind him that the door opened from the classroom. He ignores it and makes his way down the stairs; soon making his way around the corner leading to the gift shop. Soon leading to the front enterance of the east side of the school. Although before he made it to the doors, he was suddenly bumped into a tall figure.

He fell backwards and looked up seeing it was Jin Kirigiri looking down at him in confusion.

"Going somewhere Mr. Naegi?" Asked Jin lightly laughing. Naegi got up quickly; he couldn't talk for long because soon his class was going to make it down to this floor.

"Yeah I was just heading to my next class" Said Naegi trying not to lie. At of everything he disliked to lie about the truth; so he told little of the truth instead not one at all.

"Hmm well you better move along then" Said Jin. Naegi gave a nod and started to run again. As he was running toward the gift shop he could hear Jin call out something to him.

"Make sure to wear your school uniform tomorrow, everyone must wear one!"

_'Shit! We have to wear uniforms at this school, this is going to make things way more complicated for me'._

Pushing hard at opening the school doors, he ran to the courtyard on the east side; and soon reached the track and field.

He stops phanting for air and then looks around.

'_Wow! This track is huge! Its bigger then any regular high school track that I've seen. Its practically the size of the olympic tracks_'.

As he gaze in awe for a few moments he zones back into reality and looks for a hiding spot. He then finds some tall bleachers on the other side and makes his way there. Soon enough he goes below the steps and craws under just manging to fit and waits.

The gym was to his right far corner from where he could see. He stared at the gym anxtiously.

'_I wonder when their going to come outside. Maybe within the hour? I'm sure right now that their getting an introduction from the teacher_'

Naegi decides to lay against the wall closing his eyes and relaxing. Ten minutes pass and he opens his eyes again feeling a bit tired from running around everywhere. He knew that he wasn't really that active. He prefered to play video games, watch television, socialize with people and just relax, although he had a feeling he might not get to do a lot of those for awhile.

_'I have to talk to Kyouko by today, If I don't then...NO! Don't fall into despair, if I wasn't able to talk to her today then I'll make sure to find a way the next day. It may be a bit more of challenge with everyone having to wear uniforms except me... but I can be sneaky. So i'll be able to pull it off'._

Then a sudden thought came to him.

'_Wait where am I going to sleep when it reaches nightfall...Maybe I could sleep here? I'll probably have to if I don't get the chance to talk to her in private...'_

Another 10 minutes pass and the teacher and the students from a very far distance make their way out of the back doors with their athletic uniforms on. They all make their way following their teacher lightly jogging down to the track and field. Hifumi was having a bit trouble pacing with everyone else but eventually got to the field a few minutes later.

Naegi hiding from the bleachers could see everyone standing in the middle of the field listening in to what their gym teacher had to say. The gym teacher was a female.

"Alright listen up! I want you all to do 10 laps around the field! Then I want you to come here and do me 200 push ups and 200 sit ups! You got 30 minutes! Go!" shouted the women.

Naegi had a feeling that she was even worse than Ishimaru at times. Although Ishimaru was giving a salute with eagerness.

"Yes M'am! Will do!" shouted Ishimaru.

Ishimaru and Asahina were the first ones to start running on the track. Then most of the rest began; except a few like Owada, Chihiro and Junko. They didn't really feel like running in the slightest but were eventually yelled at by their teacher and started to run.

Naegi recalls a flashback to when he saw that photo with the class running on the track.

'_I wonder when that picture was taken... It probably wasn't till later in the year_'.

He then looked over to see Ishimaru, Sakura, and Aoi all in lead running with anticipation like it was a game of life and death to the finish line. Behind them were Him, Kyouko, Sayaka and Toko. As for the rest of the other students they were on the other side of the track. He then looks back at Kyouko's way.

_'If I do get a chance to talk to her what exactly would I say? That i'm from the future and came here in a time machine? That would be nonsense in this time, even to say she believed me wouldn't that cause this world to change drastically?'._

The lead of the students start racing pass Owada, Junko and Chihiro. Ishimaru lightly pushes Owada out of the way accidently.

"Whoops! Sorry Owada!" Said Ishimaru still running.

"Hey what the hell are you pushing me for!? Do you wanna die?!" Shouted Owada.

Aoi and Sakura make their way around the three and start to slightly pass Ishimaru.

"What!? You're not getting away that easily!" shouted Ishimaru.

Aoi turned around to look at the others.

"You think so? I'm not even trying" replied Asahina triumphley.

"You shouldn't underestimate Hina and I" replied Sakura not looking back.

"Yeah! These guys will lose to us" Said Aoi looking at Sakura with joy.

"I'll never lose to the likes of you!" replied Ishimaru griitting his teeth in anger.

"Oh we'd like to see you try" smirked Sakura.

Naegi gripping onto the metal rail supporting on the inside of the bleacher; was gritting his teeth in fustration.

_'Whatever it doesn't matter. The only way I'll be able to help save this school is the detective by my side. I know that's the only person that will believe me! For the sake of Peak's Academy and everyone else future. I'll do anything to get this school back into order! I have to and must! I can't ever give up hope as long as I live!'._


	4. Chapter 3: A Slim Chance of Escape

The end of gym class was drawing near and most of the students felt like collapsing, especially Hifumi, Owada, Junko, Chihiro and Leon. The rest of them made it through the last few sit ups and were finished; although Asahina, Sakura and Ishimaru were finished five minutes earlier.

Ishimaru made his way over to the gym teacher.

"I finished before time! May I go get a drink from the fountain?!" exclaimed Ishimaru.

The women gym teacher smirked and began to lightly chuckle.

"Of course you can!" boomed the gym teacher.

Ishimaru bows deeply as if saved from the heavans.

"Thank You!" cried Ishimaru.

He then dashes off near the bleachers where the fountain standed on the wall of the oppsoite end; from where future Naegi was hiding. Ashaina and Sakura were sitting directly above him.

His heart was almost skipping a beat every second as they sat above him. Their asses were sitting close to his face; as they were chatting about how they did on their exercise.

Naegi was feeling slightly uncomfortable having them block his way from seeing the rest of the other students. He would of tried moving a little farther down toward Ishimaru's way; but the bleachers happen to be too low for him to crouch under.

Slowly taking deep breaths he calmed himself down a bit.

'_I have to stay calm...If I don't then Asahina and Sakura will hear me.'_

Naegi turns his head looking around from the space he had under the bleachers.

'_In the meantime I should try looking for an escape route...just in case_'.

As he examined the area he saw that most of the wall from behind him was blocking his way getting through. Although he luckily finds a tiny crack near the middle of the bleachers; that was right before the lower half was opened.

The conversation becomes a little bit louder as a few more students make their way over to the bleachers for their little break.

"Man I almost threw my fucking back out, with those god dam push-ups" mumbled Owada.

"Those sit ups are what did me!" cried out Leon.

"You guys are lazy..." Said Junko.

"Yeah like we seen you do any better!" Said Leon.

Junko chuckles, and then winks directly to Leon and Owada.

"Oh but I wasn't even trying" Said Junko heartily.

Owada then raised an eye brow.

"Then why the fuck did you stay with us?" Asked Owada annoyed and puzzled.

"I don't know. I just do it for show I guess..." Said Junko slightly frowning.

"They don't call you the Ultimate Fashionist for nothing" Said Leon.

"That's right!" happily cried Junko and raised her one fist in the air.

Leon and Owada sigh as they were exhausted quickly making their way closer to the bleachers. Behind them were Ikusaba and Kirigiri; silently saying nothing. Then behind them were Naegi, Sayaka, Fukawa and Togami.

"That run was refreshing!" sighed Sayaka happily.

"Yeah nothing bettter than the wind rushing afterwards" Said Naegi with a smile.

Togami and Fukawa remained silent saying nothing to each other or to the ones standing beside them; they were in their own deep thoughts. A few moments pass and Naegi speaks up.

"I wonder what our next class activity is going to be?" Questioned Naegi looking at Sayaka.

"Yeah! I hope it's music" replied Sayaka.

A moment passes and Sayaka continues talking.

"I got to get better! I have to improve on my vocal singing, I must reach past a G6 vocal note!" Said Sayaka clutching her fist with determination.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll be able to pull off that note! I'm positive you will!" Said Naegi.

Sayaka looks at Naegi a bit surprised from his comment. She then flashes back to a memory of the time when she first saw him in middle school helping the injured crane that was in the pool; that thought gives her the strength of just how Naegi's personality is towards her; and it's full of hope.

Sayaka slightly blushes and smiles.

"Definitely" replied Sayaka giving a nod.

Sakura and Asahina look up to see the others coming and they both lightly wave to all coming people making their way to them. Sakura and Asahina quickly make light comments.

"These guys are soo slow" Said Asahina disappointed.

"They still have a lot to learn" replied Sakura cockily.

Naegi from below was disappointed himself from hearing them talking behind their backs. Although they did really make a good point when it came to team effort and exercising. Still having their butts block his way from seeing anyone was a problem, although he could only hope that he'll be able to sense whoever approches by hearing them from the opened side, or from the lower side that he can't reach.

Owada and Leon were the first slow group to sit down on the bleachers, they sit on the far right side near where Ishimaru was still drinking from the fountain. As for the rest, they were making their way sitting nearby the two girls.

Celes, Hifumi, Hagakure, and Chihiro made their way over to the bleachers and sat closer to the front on the left side, while Asahina and Saykura were sitting somewhat near the high back.

Kirigiri, Ikusaba, and Junko decided to stand a little ways to the left side of the bleachers but not too far back to where Naegi was hiding; as for his younger self and the other that were walking with him sat in the middle between the left and ride side.

Naegi could clearly hear Junko, Ikusaba and even Kirigiri having small chat nearby him. He decided to move a little closer to the open side and listened in on their converation.

"Say aren't you the principles school's daughter?" Asked Junko kindly.

Kyouko had her arms crossed while she spoke but it seemed like forever before she replied.

"...Yeah I am" replied Kyouko.

"That's so cool!" Said Junko.

_'...I think Juno doesn't understand the atmosphere too much about everyone...yet. But still its embarssing to have people mention about having your relative be in charge of an organization'_

"Speaking of which what's your Ultimate specialty?! We didn't get to hear yours yet so me and my sister were curious!" Asked Junko delightly.

Kyouko unfolds her arms and slightly smiles.

"I'm the Ultimate Detective" Said Kyouko.

Junko and Ikusaba gasp, they were astonished having to know they got a detective in their class.

"Really?! That's amazing a detective! I love seeing them on television" cried Junko with joy.

"..." Ikusaba was awfully quiet, Kirigiri faced looking Ikusaba's way with curiosity.

"What's your Specialty?" Asked Kyouko.

"...I'm...the Ultimate Soldier" replied Ikusaba little over a whisper.

" I see that's quite interesting" Said Kyouko.

Junko then puts an arm around her sister.

"Yeah my sister is the bomb! She's an excellant fighter! Aren't you Mukuro?!" Said Junko smiling with pride.

"..." Ikusaba remained silent but just mawkishly blushed in embarssement.

_'Enoshima...Ikusaba...Why?...What has happen to you two? Why cause the Ultimate Despair?!'_

Kyouko checks her watch, and blinks in surprise as if she was late for something.

"It's that time already" mumbled Kyouko.

Junko was still annoying her older sister giving her a small punch on the shoulder when Kyouko faced them.

"I'm sorry but I've got to run" replied Kyouko.

"Wait are you skipping?" Asked Junko shocked.

"No.. I have a reason to be absent..anyways if you'll excuse me" Said Kyouko.

Kyouko Kirigiri makes her way past them without another word and not looking back at them and continuing her way across the field.

"Okay seeya later!" Said Junko waving goodbye to Kyouko Kirigiri.

Naegi paniced when hearing Kyouko make an exit leaving him with the twin sisters by the side of the bleachers.

_'Crap! She's leaving at a time like this?! Why now? I have to follow her!...but what if the rest of the class sees me?! This is not good! Dammit!'_

With the class still sitting around the bleachers, he most likely wouldn't stand a chance to escape across the field to reach her. He would have to walk around or possibly walk away from the scene. He could hear a few loud voices he recognized at the front.

"You are 100 percent a D rank" Said Celestia.

"B-b-but I'll do anything! Anything to reach the the top to your worthyness!" replied Hifumi.

"Anything you say?... Alright then I'd like you to first get me some redrose tea with 2 sugars" Said Celestia.

"I-I-I can't were in the middle of class!" cried Hifumi.

Celestia sighed with disappointment.

"Oh well I guess I'll just have to put you in E rank...and trust me you don't want to be an F rank" Said Celestia.

Hifumi stuttered in panic, then he cries a scream; that causes everyone on the bleachers to give a glance at him.

"Anything but that!" cried Hifumi. He then quickly stands up and turns to face Celestia pointing his finger in the air.

"I'll retireve your tea mistress! It'll be my honor!" Shouted Hifumi with dignity.

"Good...Now run along and go fetch" Said Celestia bored shooing Hifumi away.

Hifumi then turns around bolting as fast as his legs could carry him across the field, while Ishimaru was just finishing his long thirst for a drink of water; he turned around to see that Hifumi was running away.

"Hey! No skipping class!" Shouted Ishimaru angrily.

Hifumi completely ignored him and continued on running; until he was stopped in his tracks by the gym teacher standing blocking the courtyard.

"Halt! Where do you think your going Hifumi Yamada?" Asked the gym teacher giving a scary stare at the round man.

Hifumi stutters in fear, losing control to speak out.

"I..I..I..I" repeated Hifumi about to burst into tears.

"Go back to the bleachers! You don't have a reason to be leaving class... do you?" Asked the gym teacher slowly giving an evil smirk.

Hifumi shrieked in panic and ran back to the bleacher like a little lost lamb trying to find his way back home with the herd.

The gym teacher hardly chuckles.

"I love it when they squeal!" cried the gym teacher

Naegi still hiding under the bleachers could hear the high pitch scream from here.

'_That was Hifumi! Why was he screaming?_'

His eyes widen in horror reminding him of the dark past or foretold future of hearing the screams of terror from most of his classmates.

It was a living nightmare being stuck in the school not knowing anything in the past two years about anyone but realizing it now, he sees his friends are just beginning to start a new life here on the campus. It's tearing him apart of seeing what reality is...it's like when Hifumi screamed, he wanted to run out and check on him; to see if he was alright.

Naegi shook his head and snapped himself back to reality.

'_I can't think like that...I must focus on the hand at task...and that's to prevent the tragedy_'.

Hifumi makes his way back to Celestia heaving with exhaustion from all the running.

"Your worthless to me you swine...be gone...SHOO!" replied Celestia unimpressed.

"I-I'm sorry! I'll prove to you I can be a man!" cried Hifumi.

Celestia rolled her eyes and looked the other from him trying to pretend of his existance. Unfortunately, Hifumi wouldn't leave her alone and just kept begging for mercy. Some of the students such as Owada and Leon were just giving the palm face; while the others were just shocked at how much he wasn't giving up on talking to someone who wasn't treating him too nicely.

"That guy truly doesn't know how to deal with chicks does he?" Asked Leon.

"Fuck no...that's not what a real man does, people who beg for their lives will end up dead" replied Owada.

Naegi's head turns to left gasping silently in horror.

_'...! I have to get out of here I don't know how much longer I can take of this! I have to find Kirigiri!'_

Naegi who was beginning to backup anxtiously without looking behind him makes his way back up to the wall. When suddenly he fell backwards after taking a few steps. He lands on his ass but slightly hitting his head on one of the metal stands holding the bleacher in place.

The sound echoed and vibrated its way up to where everyone else was sitting. Everyone who was talking all suddenly went dead silent; then the atomsphere changed drastically.

Naegi went slightly unconscious but regained consciousness instantaneously.

"Hey..did any of you felt that just now?" Asked Sakura Oogami seriously.

He quickly bolted halfway to a crouch and grabbed both of his hands to his mouth, holding his breath and trying not to make a single sound. All the other students looked at Sakura's direction.

A long second passed and someone spoke up.

"As a matter a fact I felt the seat virbrate" Said Hagakure.

He suddenly opened his eyes wide.

"Maybe the spirits have come to haunt us!" cried Hagakure.

_'This...isn't good!'_

"I-I f-felt it too" replied Fukawa.

"Maybe it was just the wind?" Questioned Chihiro.

"No that isn't possible if it were the wind then we would hear a sound coming through the bars at the ends" replied Byakuya Togami.

_'Okay I need to leave right now!'_

Naegi starts making his way over to the cracked wall and begins to squeeze himself through, he turns his body to a vertical degree and begins to wall sneak his way through the back of the bleachers.

"Then that means!-" cried Asahina.

He could see the outside, the back of the bleachers had luckly many trees and bushes he could run in and hide from them. Although he would probably have to sprint extremely fast if he was going to be able to pull it off.

"There's a pervert stalking us from below!" Said Sakura angrily.

_'If I don't get out of here now i'm history!'_

All the girls cried who were sitting, Junko and Ikusaba heard their classmates and made their way over to see what the commotion was all about.

"What's going on?" Asked Junko and Ikusaba simultaneously.

"There's a peeping tom under the bleachers!" cried Asahina.

_'Almost out! Just a little further!'_

He makes it to the edge of the end cracked wall but suddently he couldn't fit his self through to get out, beginning to struggle; he soon realizes that his jacket was the problem.

"Eww! Gross! We got to find this person!" cried Junko.

"No need to worry everyone stand back I'll put a stop to this" replied Sakura bursting into rage.

Asahina moved away from Sakura.

"Wait what are you-" asked Naegi from the past.

Suddenly Sakura Oogami stomped on the metal stair that she had her feet resting on moments ago, and in a flash the ground from where she stomped made a huge dent having the piece of metal fall into debris below them.

_'Oh No! No! No! This is not going well! This isn't what I wanted!'_

He was half way making his way to taking off his jacket, he could hear people whispering amongst themselves; amazed of Sakura's strength of effort.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" shrieked Hagakure.

"What amazing strength! She must be wonder women!" cried Hifumi.

Sakura ignored the comments and looked down the hole she create with just using her foot. Soon some other classmates gathered around to look down at the hole who were closeby sitting near Sakura; such as Naegi, Togami, Toko, and Sayaka.

Neagi from the future was immensely panicing. He couldn't tell how much more time he had before he was compromised; as he just manging to get his other hand free from the black jacket he was wearing.

Seconds it slippped off and without thinking he pushed his way through and mange to slip out falling sideways and twirling around to fall on his back; he looked up at the sky in dazed.

"I don't see anyone down there" replied Sakura confused.

"That's impossible that person has to be down there!" cried Asahina.

"Uhh..Where could the person have fled? questioned Sayaka.

"The person couldn't have gone far" Said Sakura.

"Maybe there hidding on the other side of the bleachers?" questioned Naegi.

"I doubt it" said Sakura cutting the conversation short.

Naegi felt queasy as he quickly got up looking at the wall he fell out from; he looked in the direction where the trees and the bushes were lying half a football yard away.

Without thinking if the others saw him he dashed forward sprinting his way to the closest bush, and dived in landing softly on the grass before him. Lying there for a moment he felt too scared to even move himself around to check if the others caught a glimpse of the direction he headed.

His heart was beating very fast he couldn't even hear his breathing, his mind was spinning and he felt like at any moment he was going to pass out; although he managed to stay consious.

Soon he moved his body around slowly to check the incident lying before him, when he looked ahead he could see that some students already made their way around the back side of the bleachers.

He could see it was his younger-self, Sakura, Asahina, Togami, Fukawa, and Sayaka who were following behind Sakura. Soon when they reached the back wall of the bleachers they stopped and were searching where he could of escaped.

Sakura then pointed to the cracked part of the wall between the middle of the bleachers, soon most of students made their way around the back such as Chihiro, Celestia, Hifumi, Leon, Owada, Ikusaba and Junko. Then moments later Sakura eyed her way looking towards near his direction where he was hiding in the bushes.

_'...Did they find me?!'_


	5. Chapter 4: A Chance of Hope

All of the students who were behind the back bleachers were all starring beyond the direction to where Naegi from the future was hiding. Naegi`s body raised in anxiety more and more the longer they were staring in his direction.

_'Damit! What do I do?! Do I come out and explain everything?'_

Naegi shaking his head in fustration.

_'No if I do that they would think that i've gone crazy...I'll have to come up with a better strategy. I think they don't recongize me...but I should just wait a few more moments to see what happens.'_

_"_The stalker must of trailed off somewhere in the bushes" replied Sakura.

Celestia raises her finger to her chin as in curiosity and suspicion.

_"_I wonder if this stalker is male or female?_" _questioned Celestia outloud.

Everyone faces her way agreeing and nodding to her acknowledgement.

"It must be a boy! Why would a girl be hiding under the bleachers!?" retaliated Asahina.

"Yeah! Girls would never go hiding under bleachers to spy on girls!" agreed Sayaka.

"Unless this person could be bisextual or a typically a man as a transvestite" Said Togami broadly.

"That's true..." replied Asahina.

"Of course it is, you have to look at all the possibilities instead of jumping to conclusions" smriked Togami cockily.

"Wait!"

The voice of Leon had everyone turn their direction to where he was standing beside Owada near the fountain on the right side of the back bleachers.

"What if the guy is still hiding somewhere just out there? Because if it were me that's what I would do" replied Leon.

Most of the girls looked at him a bit disappointed, but understood that he was suggesting another option of the persons motives; and the other students suggested that looking for the person was the best idea.

Naegi watched as the other talked amongst each other. He had a good vibe that they didn't find out his identity quite yet; but if he moves from his position he might give himself away.

"I'd say we catch this god dam frickin stalker! Then I can give him a good beating!" Said Owada clutching his fists together in anger.

"We should all scatter out in the forest and go in two" replied Sakura.

"Sounds like a plan! Let's catch this perv!" exclaimed Naegi clutched his hand in a fist.

_'What would he think if it was him...or I mean me? Not that I am a perv or anything...I did find it awkward to have them be in the way; when I was trying to see what was going on with the rest of the class...'_

_"_Agreed let's get this weirdo!" cried Hifumi.

Everyone nod in agreemet and all gathered in their groups and began making their way over to his direction. Some others had spread out down to his left and some down to his right.

The ones that were making his way were Sakura, Asahina, Nagei and Sayaka.

_'Ohhh man...well I'm sorry everyone I'm doing the best I can...right?! No i'm not I gotta try harder! I can't give up here!'_

The two pairs of the four were making their way closer and closer to him by the second. He was beginning to sweat in fear as they were only about twenty feet away from him.

_'Okay maybe I can crawl and cut cross over and hide behind a tree that's just a little to my right...'_

Naegi looked to where the tree was standing only about 7 feet away from him. He looked back to the group and they were about fifteen feet from him now. He began to panic but he tried to remain calm taking deep short breaths; as they reach about ten feet he begins to hyperventilate.

_'Or...Or maybe I can just stay put trying to act camouflaged...'_

Sakura was the closest one in the lead of the other three that were a little behind her. She walks making her way to the three bushes that surrounded him; and stops for a moment. Immediately then she rises her hands in the air with rage and lunges her arms forward.

_'NO!'_

Naegi closed his mouth hoping for the worst. Until suddenly a loud whistle thundered throughout the forest; all of the birds that were in the forest flew out of the sky racing their way towards south.

"Everyone! Break time is over! Get back here immediately!" shouted the gym teacher.

Ishimaru was beside the gym teacher standing straight raising his thick eyebrows in anger.

"You're all getting deducted for punctuality!" cried Ishimaru.

"Seriously?! Come on! Were trying to find a creeper lurking around here" shouted Asahina fustrated.

Sakura already had turned around moments before she was going to rip down the bushes from where Naegi of the future was still hiding in. Naegi was dumbstrucked from only being moments and inches away from destorying the timeline and possibly his existance.

"We have no choice but to let this one slide" replied Sakura.

"But-" Said Naegi shocked.

"This person has to be punished! It's unforgivable!" cried Asahina.

"I'm sorry Hina...but".

Sakura turned around back to the forest starring down hard at the three bushes.

"The next time it happens...they won't make it out so easily" Said Sakura sternly.

She looks away from the three bushes and the rest all make their way back over to the back bleachers. They were all lectured by their unimpressed gym teacher as she was looking eye to eye at every single one of them. When the teacher reached Sakura she gave her a hard time due to her causing vandalism to the bleachers. Five minutes later the gym teacher lead the students back to the courtyard and into the Gymnasium; to get prepared for their next class.

Naegi who was still in the bushes sighed with relief that he was saved by the turn of the events. He quietly got up and made his way out into the open.

_'If I want to get help, I have to find a better strategy then to spy on my entire class...otherwise I'll be caught for sure next time! That's the last thing I want for me! Besides standing around and thinking about the past won't do me any good'._

With the decision he concluded. Naegi made his way back into the east courtyard and then walked straight leading to the central plaza. He obersvered the area seeing it was place to relax in. He also spotted a fountain that was in the middle.

It had a crest symbol of their school and it was craved into the statue. It was about ten feet high and it was shaped in a square that had four in total; supporting each corner with the crest imprinted on it. The water rushing in the high noon at the school, was around the space that lead him three different paths: One to the Gym to his right, the parking lot and the school enterance to his left and ahead lead to the south side of the districts.

He saw a rock lying in front of him, he bended down and picked it up. He clenched in his fist and then threw it into the fountain; letting out a tired scream. The rock splashed into the water having the water droplets land on the pavement nearby.

_'What can I do right now? I don't know where Kyouko would be. I also can't go back to the class...they'll probably be keeping a more open eye out for awhile. Dammit!'_

He decides to pass the fountain working his way towards the entrance of the school. He stops when he reaches to the front gates and looks up at the school.

_'It's like De Ja Vu all over again...this time i'm back to my first actual day here. I wonder...what it would of been like to remember my time here?'_

Naegi closed his eyes, he begins to tear up at bit; feeling like he wasn't getting anywhere. The world around him felt even more trapped then before because he couldn't find the people. He couldn't easily wander around the school and most of all he couldn't get the time to find a solution.

Unlike in the mutual killing game, he felt like he had all three of those things to a more extent that could help him survive; of finding a way out for a brighter future. Although that future was a beg for the hope of tomorrow. This path of hope of the future is far better than one with mutual killing because here he has all the freedom in the world. He now knew that he can't be mistaken. The only best brighter future would be to scarifice the most difficult task before him.

He has to stop Junko Enoshima.

If he were to travel back to the future now; he wouldn't be able to look at anyones face again.

He has no choice but to stay here to complete his mission. He opens his eyes and walks his way towards the doors; but suddenly he stops himself.

_'Wait! Could it be possible that if I walk in this way again that I could get brainwashed?! No Junko wouldn't be able to detect me... since there's already another me here'_

Naegi reaching for the door grabbed the door knob as sweat was dropping down his forehead in anxiety. He then opens it making his way into the main foyer. A few moments pass, then he felt dizzy as if his world was about to go backwards; but a few moments later it vanished.

_'What?!'._

The spinning stop instantely and he put his hand resting on his forehead. He felt that he was going to be sick; although he noticed that he was still in the foyer.

_'Seriously! I'm still here! Then that means...I wasn't brainwashed!'._

Naegi smiles in relief as he thought about what the spinning in his mind was all about moments ago.

'_Must of been only a migraine_'.

He walked forward making his way into the hallway to the centre of the school, and he looked around feeling completely lost.

_'Wait a second, I haven't been in this part of the school before...this must of been a blocked off part that we never got to see...or that we forgot'._

Naegi killed some time for a little while exploring the big long hallways in the middle of Hope Peak's School. He found many lockers, different classrooms; and a high class restaurant.

Peering through the glass he could see it was empty and that the lights were off. There was a sign on the door beside him and read **Open Hours: 5pm to 10pm**

_'Looks like it could be just another dinning hall for certain students'_.

Time passes and he also went to check out the south side of the school during his time.

He found a convienience store, a book store, some other miscellaneous shops and more dorm buildings. Soon he went back to the long hallways on north east enterance at about 5:43pm when he looked at one of the school clocks hanging out in the hallway.

Earlier some students came out in their uniforms making their way to their lockers and heading their next classes. That gave him the acknowledgement that everyone was still alive. He just wasn't sure since he didn't look through the class windows; and kept walking around some of the districts and at the middle of the school hallways.

There wasn't any security cameras which was thankfully helping him to at least be able to remain anonymous. Some people gave him glances from here and there, although most them ignored him keeping to themselves and talking with their friends as the walked in the hallways. Soon as it was about 6pm he decided to risk making his way over back to the east district side of the school.

When he was making his way there he entered in more hallways turning and eventually making a left leading through the door to the east hallway.

He gets there opening the doors and immediately looked up at the gift shop. There right before him was Kyouko Kirigiri walking her way close to passing the gift shop. He could see her from the side as she was casually walking down the hallway.

She was looking down towards where the dormitorys were designated and appeared to be heading there.

Naegi smiled in joy and was about to call her name; when he heard a voice from a distance.

"Hey Kirigiri!" shouted out Naegi.

Naegi who was near the doors of the east entrance froze on the spot. He saw Naegi who was making his way from the side of the dorimitory jog his way towards her; while Kyouko stopped in her tracks right infront of the gift shop.

_'Oh my gosh! Why at of all people did it have to be me!?'_

Naegi stops about a meter away from Kyouko, while Naegi from the future was somewhat close to them. He was positive he would have a good chance to hide himself before they noticed him.

He looked around and found a garbage bin to his right that was slid into the wall that was slightly moved back; leaving a little extra barrier for him to hide. In one sneaky flash step he quickly dashed behind the bin and leaned his head out a bit to watch the two talk.

"..."

"Where did you go after gym class? Everyone was worried about you!" Asked Naegi.

"...I had a reason for my absence" replied Kyouko.

"Oh! Well everyone's heading to the dinning hall. Are you on your way there?" Asked Naegi.

"...No"

A moment of silence went through the air.

"I'm sorry but I must be somewhere right now" replied Kyouko.

Kyouko Kirigiri walks away from Naegi heading towards the east entrance doors that Naegi from the future was hiding near. The Naegi from the past watched her walk away from him.

_'Okay good! Now I can make my way to follow her!'_

Naegi remaining silent watched Kyouko go past the garbage bin. Almost like in slow motion she kept passing not even noticing his existance and soon opening the doors with both of her hands making her way out in the late summer air.

He quickly glanced over to the gift shop to notice that Naegi from the past was long gone.

_'Alright now's my chance!'_

Stepping out of the garbage bin he makes his way hastily to the doors.

"Naegi?!" shouted out a familiar voice.

Suddenly he was stopped by a persons recognizable voice he knew far too well. He froze in his tracks eyes widen in fear, and anxiety; while he slowly turns around and sees that it was Sayaka Maizono.

"Hey?" replied Sayaka confused.

Naegi smiled anxtiously as he puts his hand behind his head.

"Oh Sayaka! Hey" replied Naegi.

"...Didn't I just see you heading towards the dormitory?" Asked Sayaka still puzzled.

_'Shit! I gotta come up with something fast!'_

"Huh? Oh I decided to take a little run and make a loop back here!" he chuckled nervously.

Sayaka blinked and slightly frowned.

"Really?... That's was quite pretty fast for you to make a loop..." replied Sayaka.

_'This is too much! Having Sayaka talk to me in the flesh! If she finds out the truth...Come on stop thinking about the past! No I mean the future?! What can I do to get out of this situation?!... I've got it!'_

"Say why don't we race back to the dinning hall?! Everyone must be waiting for us!" Said Naegi cheerfully.

Without giving her a chance to answer to his suggestion, Naegi dashes past her and makes his way towards the gift shop.

"Come on! I'll race you there!" shouted Naegi not turning back.

"Naegi! Wait!" cried Sayaka.

Naegi dashed down to his left not knowing if she followed him or not.

_'If I made up a lie telling her I had to be somewhere and then she ends finding my younger self at the dinning hall...she may become suspicious; plus she could get mad at me and my younger self would begin to become suspicious...If that happens I might cause a major paradox'_

"Hey! Wait up!" cried Sayaka from a faint distance behind him. To Naegi it didn't really matter if she followed or not because he's mainly playing a trick of acting a scene where it would lead to his younger self; plus leaving him off the suspicion chart from the rest.

Quickly turning a sharp curve to the right, he passed the dormitory entrance and looked to his closest right of a classroom; turning the knob he opens and scoots inside shutting the door with his back leaning against it.

He took deep breathes in the process as his heart was beating quite fast from the sudden events.

"Naegi! Please!" cried Sayaka.

*Thump Thump*

Her sound was echoing throughout the hallway as he could hear her footsteps running on the otherside; soonly becoming more and more faint.

*Thump...Thump*

He signs in relief leaning off from the door. He looks around the classroom and had an epiphany; that this classroom was the place where he woke up from the mutual killing.

There was no one in the classroom at least, since classes were over for the day; but seeing this room gave him the chills. He soon leaves the room and quickly heads back to the east entrance. He quickly reached outside and was scouting for where she could have gone. He decides making a cross check to the west side of the school.

After from a long walk there he could see it looked the same as the east side but the features looked a bit different. The only difference was the one that he was looking at; from the end of the last building. The features from all of the rest of the school had a brown brick exterior, while this one had a gray smooth paved wall.

There were little windows with small metal frames in all different sizes scattered across the building; while the roof had a flat metal shield. Another empiphany hit him when he looked at this bulilding; to him it looked like some research facility.

His migraine began banging at his head, his body felt odd as if the world felt vivid before him.

_'Wait?! Have I seen this building before? What's inside it?'_

Looking around for a door he could only manage to find silver doors that only allowed you to open from the inside. Struggling throughout the area, he then found a little ways from him a building that was attached to the facility; and he made his way in through that way.

When he got inside he saw a lot of students roaming around looking through their lockers. He walked past some of them and a few gave questioned looks of curiosity. As he walked further and further down the hall students who were talking turned their way to look at him; and began whispering to each other.

_**Whos that guy? Is he from the west district?**_

Naegi looking around at everyone who were surprisingly wearing casual t-shirts and neutral jeans. While gritting his teeth anxiously, he moved a little faster soon making a corner down the hallway passing a dormitory nearby. He walked silently as he made his way for the stairs ahead of him.

_'What's with everyone?'_

A flashback came back to him where Jin told him earlier before he ran off; that the uniforms were to be worn starting the next day.

_'Isn't that tomorrow? Wait this is the west district...so I assume this must be students who've already been here for awhile. But then why are they wearing casual clothing like me? I have to hurry and find Kyouko...where could she have gone?'_

He soon makes it up to the second floor and could see the walls were a bit different from his distance. From down that area was the area to the facility he couldn't of reached before.

As he walked just getting into the metal walls, he sees a room up ahead of him. It read "Biology Lab" under the name Yasuke Matsuda.

Naegi`s mind clicks in his skull as he saw that name that appeared on the door infront of him. He stares at the name for a minute out of curiosity; suddenly his brain cracked. The pain felt intense as he held his head with his hands gritting his teeth in agony.

'_Dammit...what's going on with me right now?_'

He looks at the door again and decides to knock on the door lightly. He stands there for a few moments and no one responds. Making a second a knock he didn't hear anyone making their way to the door.

'_I...I have this strange vibe...like I've heard that name before..._'

As the sharp pain begins to lightly slow down it intensifys as he soon hears a voice from the other side of the door.

"Whoever is at the door I'm busy. I cannot be disturbed right now. Go away" replied a mans voice.

'_I have to know him! But it looks like I should get out of here...I can't interfere with the timeline..._'

Naegi makes his exit with his head starting to bang at his skull. He starts walking down the hall very oddly trying to keep his balance.

'_...Why?_'

Having his head Bounce back and forth as he makes his way down the set of stairs he falls against the rails trying to support himself.

'_Why is my head hurting?'_

Supporting himself back up he continues to walk down the stairs staggering reaching close to the first floor; soon reaching the hallways.

'_It...doesn't mater_'

He opens the door with his two hands by force as they bang against the walls; as he was making his way outside of the school on the east district. The doors bang closing a few seconds after as he was already making his way down the path.

He felt more dizzy now then he had before so far. Holding his hand at his forehead again, he was having trouble with beginning to walk entirely; as he was almost in the courtyard on the east side.

'_I...I have to find..._"

He stops as his vision went fuzzy looking around the courtyard; soon closing his eyes he begins to fall.

'_K...Kyouko..._'

His mind went black and collapsed.

The world as he knew it had him at his knees. He was feeling trapped in every corner and every turn he made; from left to right. He felt that he was falling further and further away from the world and it was like there was no end to this nightmare.

His mind felt at ease a bit when he regained consciousness. He opened his eyes and saw someone staring right above him.

He couldn't tell who it was from his eyes still a bit blurry but the figure appeared to be wearing a distinctive outfit.

"Naegi...what are you doing out here?" a women's voice called out to him. His eyes opened more clearly trying to figure out who it was; and a few seconds later his world cleared back to normal.

The figure before him made his eyes wide open in shock.

_'Huh...?! No way! How can this be!?'_


	6. Chapter 5: A Twist of Hope

"Hey?!"

Naegi eyes wided in terror as he was looking directly at none other than Junko Enoshima. He was now in a very complicated situation; he wasn't sure if he would probably get out of this one alive.

"Naegi?"

Naegi was trying to speak, but all that came out was a gap of air tightnening his wind pipe; he couldn't stop but stare right into the masterminds eyes.

"Umm...why are you looking at me like that?" Questioned Junko.

'_Crap! Get a hold of yourself!'_

Shaking his head he quickly tried to get off the ground but fell back down with his head still hurting. Junko crouched down and stared at him worried.

"You don't look so good...do you need to go to the nursery?" Asked Junko slightly frowning sadly.

"No I'm good I think I just need to get some sleep is all" replied Naegi.

"Are you sure?...You seem to be in pain" said Junko truthfully.

'_If anything the last thing I need is having the mastermind become suspicious... because I came here to bring her to justice!_'

"I'm fine" said Naegi getting up again but as he got half way standing he made his way falling back down; as he was on the ground again Junko brought out her hand.

"Here need a hand" whispered Junko smiling.

He looked at her and hesitated for a moment but took it and she pulled him up. He noticed that the sky had become darker with now black clouds swarming in; and the lights around the courtyard had begun lighting the night.

As he standed straight he looked at Junko curiously and puzzled.

"What..time is it?" asked Naegi.

" It's around close to 7" replied Junko.

'_I've been out cold for an hour and half! Crap anyone could have seen me! But it appears that no one came outside to find me laying here...but Junko.._'

"You seem..." Said Junko pausing.

"Different Somehow"

'_Wait different? This is isn't going well...I_'

"Different? What do you mean?" Questioned Naegi.

"Something about your appearance looks different to me and I would know because after all you heard me today...I'm the Ultimate Fashionist..." said Junko

'_Crap she's already suspicious of me! Fuck! What do I do now?! Think...Thnk...! I got it!'_

"Oh so you noticed...I've had a long day and I think all the running and the extra walk got to me" replied Naegi lightly laughing rubbing the back of his head.

"Hmm...you do seem inactive" replied Junko with a smirk.

"Yeah but I'm doing my best to get better!" Said Naegi.

Junko slightly raised her eye brows a bit shocked from his high self esteem.

"Wow! You seem like a cool guy! I thought you were going to say something lame...like I prefer to study" Said Junko giving off a bit of a smug attitude.

"Oh well studying is important too! But I think its best to have a goal on everything that you want to achieve from even if it's not your strong suit!" said Naegi.

"...Your're...Absolutely RIGHT!" cried Junko with joy raising her fist in the air as like shes some superhero.

"They should have this school set better goals! Like with the classes and stuff...seriously..." replied Junko crossing her arms a bit irritated.

'_Yeah but you have more in mind about your goal...don't you!_'_  
_

"So how come your out here?" Asked Naegi.

"I was just taking a walk just like you. When I soon found you on the floor" replied Junko.

"..." An awkward silence goes between them for a moment.

"Hey Naegi I'll walk back to the dormitory with you, because i'm already done my walk anyway" replied Junko.

'_I don't think so I can't be walking with the likes of you! I won't let that happen..I WON"T!...but if I tell her that she couldn't she's going to think somethings up...plus making an excuse is the last thing that I want to do'_

"Okay" replied Naegi.

"Okay! Let's go!" cried Junko running off like a little child.

'_How am I suppose to get rid of her now?'_

Junko turns around in a happy skip.

"Come on!" said Junko.

"..."

They soon reach the east district while they mostly remained in silence but from time to time Naegi would make small talk to keep the awkward predicament at a low profile. As they reach to the inside doors he stopped and hesitated. Junko stop about ten feet ahead of him about to open the doors when she turns back to look at Naegi.

"What's wrong?" Asked Junko.

Naegi was looking down at the ground a bit irritated having his fist in tight ball of fury.

"It's just..."

Junko blinked in surprise and a slight puzzled.

"Just...what?" pushed Junko for him to continue.

"..."

'_What choice do I have? I can't get away from her right here, but the possibilites of me running into myself are very high! And...'_

Naegi's eyes widen in distress as he was looking at the ground. Junko couldn't see his expression but from what she could tell; she knew that something was wrong.

"Naegi?"

'_If I go in...there's no telling how this will play out. Do I have a Choice? No its too suspicous to not enter because of Junko... I have to risk this...for everyones sake_'

"Sorry I just feel really weird right now" replied Naegi looking up to Junko's way. He didn't realize that she made her way closer to him now.

"As in weird you mean dizzyness? Or wait you have anxiety?!" gasped Junko.

"...Ummm" replied Naegi.

"Well that's normal for people like us right?! Don't be shy this school won't bite!" Said Junko.

"You're right!" Said Naegi.

'_Wait what am I saying?!_'.

Junko makes her way back and opens the door heading inside while Naegi followers her inside.

'_She's the one that bites!_'

They make their way towards the gift shop, while Naegi was following Junko, he looked from left to right but he didn't see anyone in the hallways; which happen to be kind of strange to him.

"Hey where is everyone?" asked Naegi.

"Huh? Oh yeah everyone is at the dinner hall right now but I didn't feel like deciding to eat..." Said Junko.

She stops in a halt and turns around dashing up to Naegi's face with a smile.

"Because a girl like me has to stay on a health diet!".

Naegi was a bit shocked but that smile to him felt like she was waiting for a long blood thirsty feast, but this feast of hers was driving him mad. Junko goes to a more proper formal attitude all of a sudden and puts on some random glasses she was carrying with her.

"Do you know why you have to have a balance diet?" Asked Junko formally.

"Umm...because it gives you an active body?" Asked Naegi.

"You're on the right track...but its to keep your organs working at a faster rate. Plus haven't you heard of the slogan phrase, commit to be fit?" Asked Junko going back to her normal attitude.

'_Now that I think about it...I think Junko may be bipolar_'.

"Yeah I hear it all the time on t.v" replied Naegi.

"Then if you want to survive Naegi...you must commit to be the fittest at winning the game" replied Junko seriously.

'_What?! Don't tell me...does she already know who I truely am? No that's not possible, if anything she's just trying to test me...to see what my reaction is...and I know that nothing has happened in this time...but she's right if I want to survive this game...I have to be the fittest...the fittest at commiting not to lose my Ultimate Hope!'._

From ten feet away she stares at Naegi between his eyes with severe intent looking at her prey.

"Do you have what it takes to complete the game? ...Makoto Naegi?" Asked Junko seriously.

'._..The game...all she thought of life was a game...'._

"Yeah! YES! I can beat this game because I won't ever give up!" cried out Naegi with hope.

Junko's eyes widen a bit with shock from seeing his face with determination or more like anticipation.

"Wow you seem pretty confident and seious of all sudden there" replied Junko.

"Well of course playing video games is always a fun challenge but staying fit is even a better one to accomplish!" Said Naegi.

Junko stares at him blankly, after a long pause of silence she begins to laugh and then soon she becomes a bit hysterical with her laughter; Naegi's eyes dilated to fear as a struck of lightening and thunder roomed the atompshere outside.

He looks at the window seeing that it was starting to rain, lightly and then faster pouring thick droplets on the glass window. His mind flashed for a moment when monokuma appeared in his mind with his terrifying evil grin; Naegi shook his head and then looked back to see Junko beginning to calm down.

'_I'm curious as to how Junko discovered the AI intelligence of monokuma? She must of known someone from this school...wait doesn't she have a lot of connections!?'_

"Ahh Naegi...I like you! You're such a mysterious guy that just makes me want to stick around with you..." Said Junko a bit in awe struck.

She then turns around back starting to make her way down the hall leading to the dormitory. Naegi didn't move from his spot; but he heard her say something before she disappeared into the dark little hallway.

"But playing video games are something you only wish to challenge...the real challenge is playing the game of life.. remember that Makoto Naegi" then Junko vanished into the hallway of where his classmates and other students from the school were; ecspecially his younger self.

'S_he's is definitely suspicious...if anything I think she's trying to figure something out right now! Then that means!'_

Naegi's eyes widen in fear and terror as he clenches his fist.

'_She's going to find my younger self! And if she sees him in the dinning hall its all over!_'

Without thinking Naegi made a run forcing his way into the dark hallway leading to the dormitory. As he ran he could see a bright dot light in the distance; he could see Junko near the end of the dark hallway.

'_I have to do something! No matter what! I must protect...'_

The flashes of all the faces of class 78 appeared in his mind, he pictured everyone laughing and smiling on a sunny day inside their classroom; he imagined the photographs that soon were to be taken. All of the memories in his mind were rampaging in his skull.

_'I will PROTECT YOU ALL!' _

Naegi was close to the light at the end of the hallway getting bigger and bigger, as he made his last steps from out of the dark hallway he was grabbed by someone and thrown into the dorimitory wall right beside the enterance. The force made his back crack, his head also banged against the wall; and his mind was subconciously blacking in and out of consciousness.

'_Who grabbed me?'._

Naegi opened his eyes and looked up to see that it was Kyouko Kirigiri pinning him to the wall with both of her black glove hands, holding him by his black jacket; and having the look of high suspicion in her cold eyes.

"K-Kyouko!" cried Naegi dumbstrucked.

"...Who are you?" asked Kirigiri.

"What?" Asked Naegi shocked.

"...I saw you earlier hiding behind that trash can" replied Kyouko.

Naegi's eyes open in wide terror as he had the flash back of him hiding from his other self not more than a few hours ago while he was talking to Kyouko and then she walked past him(Future Self); leaving like she didn't suspect a thing.

'_Then she must of saw me when she past by the trash can!_'

"Are you the Ultimate Psychosis?" fired another question from Kyouko.

"W-Wait Kyouko-".

"Answer me" replied Kyouko.

"..." Naegi wasn't expecting to have an interrogation from her; in fact there were times where she always interogated him from time to time in the game; but this intergoation meeting was the worst kind to him.

"...Please Kyouko... if I don't do something this world may be in jeopardy" replied Naegi.

"How could it be in jeopardy? What is your plan that your trying to do? I know you're not the Naegi from today, so who exactly are you?" Asked Kyouko.

"Okay but I don't think you might believe me...I'm from the future and i've came to do one task...and that's to stop Junko Enoshima" Said Naegi staring seriously in Kyouko's eyes.

"Alright lets say you are from the future and you came to stop one of our classmates...What's your entire purpose to stop her? Asked Kyouko.

"...To stop the Tragedy" Said Naegi trying to hold back his hardest from tearing; his throat was tightening as he spoke.

"What Tragedy?" Asked Kyouko pressing him to force on.

"A Tragedy which involves having a whole class annihilated in this very school...but not only that it will spread outside these school walls causing chaos, destruction and utterly full of despair...soon enough society wiill become a violent war zone...and then the evil AI technology called a Monokuma bear will create the post apocalyptic of the world to come... all because of Junko Enoshima...I know it sounds crazy but i'm telling you the truth" replied Naegi.

"..."

They stare down at each other for a few moments, soon Kyouko decides to bring his body back down to the floor. She still stares at him a bit fustrated but she was quite more composed calmly then the lack of showing her emotions infront of him now.

"From the look in your eyes I could see you were not lying...however it still doesn't prove anything on how she could start this. Would you happen to know anything that you could recall on how she could of caused this incident?" Asked Kyouko folding her arms across her chest.

"As a matter of fact I do...but I don't know all the details. She told us that she hacked into the military satellites in the data control room on the forth floor..but I can't be sure if she was the actual person to do it...if anything she must of got someone to do it for her..." Said Naegi.

"I see but when does this tragedy occur? Is it recent from now? Asked Kyouko.

"No it won't happen for about a little under a year" Said Naegi.

Naegi blurted something before she questioned him further into interrogation.

"But something happened to all of us...I mean with Class 78" Said Naegi staring at Kyouko firmly with anticipation now.

Kyouko shift her stance with her arms crossed and shift to the side staring more intentively at Naegi.

"What happened?" Asked Kyouko suspicious.

Just as he was about to tell her someone came out of the dinning hall, it was Ishimaru, Owada, Leon and Chihiro all laughing talking in deep conversation.

"Did you see the look on that guys fuckin face!" cried Owada laughing.

"I know right when he made that stink eye at one of the teachers when they weren't looking!" Said Leon chuckling.

"Yeah...but he was quite obnoxious in there" replied Chihiro.

"Oh come on! He just doesn't know when to listen!" Said Ishimaru.

"Yeah that prick needs to learn a thing or two" Said Owada still chuckling.

"Maybe we should get him to pull a prank on this entire school" Said Leon.

"I wouldn't allow it! As the Ultimate Moral Compass I'll bring him to the authorities for violating the regulations of the school rules! cried Ishimaru triumphly.

"Whoa total buzz kill man..." Said Leon disappointed.

Chihiro stops to see the strange girl known as Kyouko Kirigiri talking with the nice guy known as Makoto Naegi; she could sense that they seem to be in an uptight mood. The others stopped too.

"Hey Chihiro why did you stop?" Asked Leon.

They all then look at where she was staring seeing Kyouko and Naegi looking at them oddly. Chihiro starting making her way over to them; sensing that something was wrong. Suddenly Owada grabbed her lightly by the shoulder.

"Leave them be...I think they need to do this alone" replied Owada.

"But..they look like their...fighting" Said Chihiro.

"Fighting! I can't allow this! That's against violation under section!-" cried Ishimaru.

Then he was strucked by a light punch to the arm from Owada to silence him.

"Hey what's the big idea?!" exclaimed Ishimaru.

"Sometimes you have to let a fight break out...because if you prevent it you just might end up being the one causing the fight that's not yours to be involved in" replied Owada walking away making his way to his room. The others looked at the two concerned but soon followed Owada and they too made their ways to their rooms.

Naegi and Kyouko were left alone, but for how long before others would show up curious as to why their talking in a random spot.

"That's strange...they weren't too shocked to see me..." replied Naegi.

"Don't worry... you left the dinning hall earlier and headed to your room" Said Kyouko.

"Seriosuly?! Could this be as good as it gets" questioned Naegi outloud.

"...Come with me. Will talk somewhere else more in private" Said Kyouko.

"Oh okay" replied Naegi.

Five minutes pass and they were sitting outside in the courtyard on the east district while Kyouko was leaning against a lamp post and Makoto was sitting on the bench beside it. Kyouko had her arms crossed looking at Naegi curiously, the tension in the air was intense and Naegi was becoming a bit uncomfortable the longer the silence was between them.

After what seemed like awhile she began to speak calmly.

"Before I continue with the situation at hand...there's something I need you to know".

"...Okay"

"Your two years older than us. Correct?" Asked Kyouko.

Naegi gave a nod.

"So that would make you about sixteen?"

"Yeah"

Kyouko lightly smirked.

"At the teenage age... you do know that you go through unbalanced hormones and growth development. In other words your age varys a lot between those years".

"So are you saying that I'd look different infront of anyone that saw me?"

"Yes. Your Height, Appearance; and your vocal sound waves" replied Kyouko seriously.

"..."

'_Crap! I didn't think about that before my trip here...Kyouko..why didn't you tell me that?...Its not her fault...she probably got side tracked with the society's disater and didn't get around to telling me..._'

"..." Naegi looked down at the ground ashamed.

"Interacting with anyone can cause suspicion...but fortunatley you do not look that different in my perspective".

"Well that's good. The less suspicious I am the better!" Said Naegi looking at Kyouko.

"Who else did you encounter other than Junko and me?" asked Kyouko.

Naegi's eyes widen in shock and stared at Kyouko rationally.

"There was Sayaka" replied Naegi.

"...I see" replied Kyouko.

"Thou I manage to give the slip of tricking her to think I was the younger version of me. While I used her as bait to get her to the dinning hall; to find the younger me".

"Hmm...Sayaka is a prestigious girl. There's a chance she might not even think about it" replied Kyouko.

"You think so?" asked Naegi curiously.

"If you think about it she has a lot on her mind about her reputation most of the time..." said Kyouko shifting her stands.

"And probably she'd think that the theatrical trick was just a childs play game" replied Naegi finishing her opinion.

"Exactly" smiled Kyouko still having her arms crossed closing her eyes. A few moments pass and she replies in a serious tone again.

"So now...can you tell me what happened to Class 78?" Asked Kyouko.

Naegi was looking at the ground vaguely in distress as he spoke to her. He turned his head to look in her direction and he could see that she was determined to know anything at this moment. He soon turned away and looked back at the ground.

"Sure...Two years from now after a year from the tragedy. We lose our memories from the two years that we experienced here at Hope's Peak Academy...".

"...So we all had amnesia" Said Kyouko quietly.

Makoto nods. He waits a few moments before he continues.

"It's strange but the only thing that I remember from before was when I was entering the front gates on my first day here. Then when I entered into the foyer... the whole world spinned around me and then everything went to black. When I came through I was in a classroom sitting in a desk having my head down. When I woke up, no one else was in the classroom; but me" Said Naegi.

"How interesting. Were we all in seperate classrooms?" replied Kyouko.

"Yes but that was only the beginning" Said Naegi.

Kyouko remained silent as she allowed Naegi to take his time to reply again.

"When we all got around searching the school we found that we were trapped from seeing the outside. There was metal plates all over the school boarding up the windows...later to find it was actually us who boarded it up from looking at the outside." Said Naegi.

"In other words we mainly decided to condemned from reaching the outside world." replied Kyouko.

"Y-Yeah" gasped Naegi looking at her dumbfounded.

"Okay so to summon it up we all boarded up the windows from the school because we were trying to protect ourselves from being attacked by the chaos of the AI Monokuma technology?" Asked Kyouko.

"That's right...but it so happens that we were tricked into thinking that we were kidnapped...and everyone was all trying to think of a way to get out...it was like a rat's trap" Said Naegi clutching his fist in fustration.

"Hold on so Junko Enoshima was the one who trapped all of us in the school?" Asked Kyouko for confirmation.

"Yes... but she also had Ikusaba to work along side her. Disguising as her own twin sister" replied Naegi.

Kyouko was a bit shocked to hear that part from him. She dropped her mouth; soon recomposing back to her calm self.

"Mukuro Ikusaba...? How strange...alright then so is there anything else you can inform me on?" asked Kyouko.

"...The monokuma bear was in the school but Junko was controling it in the data room on the 4th floor..." Said Naegi clutching his fist still but more tightly.

"I...I..." Said Naegi but lost his thought in fear.

"Okay we can stop if you want to take a breather. I know I'm making it hard on you to answer me but-" Said Kyouko.

"No!" cried Naegi.

Kyouko was a bit taken back from his sudden outburst. Although she understood that he went through a lot. Staring at him now she could tell the younger verison was completely different then the Naegi that she has talked to before. Naegi looked up at Kyouko.

"I'm sorry I mean I can continue..." Said Naegi calmly. He looked down at the ground again slightly nervous.

"After we found out we were trapped...we asked him why he wanted us trapped into this school" Said Naegi clutching his fist again.

"He told us...that he didn't have much of a reason...only for us to feel despair" Said Naegi having his throat go dry as he was picturing the scary face of monokuma before him on that day in the gym.

"..." Kyouko was speechless from his words. Naegi a few moments later continued but looked up straight into Kyouko's eyes.

"And to cause a mutual killing game against our classmates in this very school" Said Naegi lightly tearing a drop; frowning as he stared at the ground pavement in the chilly night.

Kyouko Kirigiri gasped in horror as she couldn't hold her composure this time, holding both of her hands to her mouth with wide eyes in fear; she couldn't speak for a few moments.

"...I know... Its horrible...but we had no other choice other wise she would of killed us. But I! I could never hurt anyone! Not on my life!" shouted Naegi as he got off the bench and walked over to Kyouko who was still a bit in shock. As he made his over to her, he did notice that he was about two and half inches away from being her height.

"Kyouko it was just like playing a detective game...tragic...horror...but yet till the very end I always hoped for everyone to work together and not fight...but no matter how hard I tried...people died..." cried Naegi .

"...Well now you know that you can you save them from this nusiance tragedy" Said Kyouko with pride.

"Huh?! Y-you're right!" Said Naegi regaining his composure.

Kyouko lightly smiles.

"Will work together at bringing Junko and Ikusaba to justice" Said Kyouko.

A lot of time passed as they talked in the courtyard for a few hours. Kyouko listened a bit more to Naegi about all the students who died, the discoveries they found about their amenisa and the murder mysteries cases in the school; and also about the class trial.

Kyouko soon got a better picture at the masterminds motives and was able to understand what caused the other students to kill each other. It was mostly to cause the deadly seven sins to form the players to turn against everyone who got in their way for their purpose of desires.

After Naegi explained everything in detail. Naegi decided to change the topic from the long depressing subject. He went into his hoodie pocket and looked through to find the time machine he was carrying. He found it at the bottom and it took out showing it to Kyouko.

"This is what I found in the physics lab to get me here" replied Naegi.

Kyouko looked at it in fasination.

"May I hold it for a moment?" asked Kyouko curiously.

"Sure. Of course you can" replied Naegi.

Naegi hands it to Kyouko. She examines it for a second and soon she clicks a button. The wired antennas that connected to the inside on the top of the machine, was hydralically sliping upwards infront of Kyouko's face. This part of the machine is the key to counteracting the gateway through time; and the electric discharge is what makes it possible.

"So what do you think?" asked Naegi.

Kyouko looked at it in awe and admiration. She couldn't take her eyes off it. For a few long moments she pondered in thought with her hand resting on her chin.

'_I wonder who exactly made this in our school... I only know a few who work in the physics lab but...there not here at the moment. Something like this could be dangerous...'_

Kyouko still looks not taking her eyes off the machine.

"This is definitely something different...I never thought a time machine would exist." replied Kyouko.

"Me either. But if you think about it, this school is capble of things that we can't even imagine".

"...True"

Kyouko looks at the bottom for a moment to see the date on the machine. She could see from the date of when he departed (May 13th 2012). Soon she decides to hand him back the time machine.

Naegi slips it back in his pocket and looks down at the ground cascually.

"So now that there's two of me here I have to be careful" replied Naegi.

"Of course you will, if your other self saw you he probably think that you've lost your own sanity...but in any case will have to do something about you" replied Kyouko sitting on the bench beside him.

"Oh that's right we have to wear school uniforms by tomorrow! " Said Naegi

Kyouko was a bit surprised but she slowly gave a nod.

"So you already knew...well I'll try asking my father about getting an extra pair for you but don't worry I won't be saying its for you" said Kyouko calmly smirking.

"Could you?! That would be perfect!" cried Naegi.

"Also you'll need to have a scehdule for the classes. You won't be able to have an e-handbook but I can be able to give you a document" replied Kyouko.

Naegi was having his hands holding on the bench with his legs swinging a little short from reaching the ground.

'_That's good then that way I'll know where I'd be at all times!'_

"Right because the younger version of me already has one. But um..." said Naegi pausing in an awkward sentence.

Kyouko stares at him with a blank face curious as what he was about to ask.

"Where would I sleep?" Asked Naegi curious.

Kyouko gets up from the bench and lightly smiles facing Naegi.

"You'll have to figure that one out" replied Kyouko.

"Huh!? Are you saying I have to stay out in the cold?!" cried Naegi.

"...Yeah you wouldn't want your other self from seeing you enter his room right?" Said Kyouko walking away from him not caring if he answered her or not.

"You're right" Said Naegi.

She stops about fifteen feet away from him and makes a half glance looking back.

"Meet me by the gym back doors tomorrow morning...I'll see you then" replied Kyouko walking away in the dark night on the west courtyard. Naegi watched her disappear into the fog.

'_Well its good that she believes me...'_

Naegi sighs tiredly.

'_Well it's been a long day...so it looks like I have no choice but to sleep under the bleachers...Dammit!'_


	7. Chapter 6: Trust of Hope

Naegi looked throughout the night as he tried for some other areas within the districts of Hope Peak`s Academy grounds. Unfortunately it turned out that he appeared to be unlucky to find anywhere good to sleep.

Most of the spots he found were all too noticable for him to be spotted, such as the courtyards, the north district which he stumbled upon an odd bodyguard who was lurking around; he couldn`t see his face but he sneaked away as fast as he could and managed to get away sucessfully.

He couldn`t go onto the south district due to having it be all dormitorys and school market plazas. So he decided to head back on the east to make his way to the track.

He reached it there around 10pm and decided that he had no choice but to sleep under the bleachers. When he got there he could see the punctured hole above where he was hiding below the previous day.

The hole was bigger than his head and he could see the clouds were moving in the sky slowly with the half moon showing ever so little in his direction. He sighed when he dropped his body on the ground with his arms spread far apart on the damp grass and looking up into the sky as he fell asleep.

August 22nd 2010.

6:59Am

The morning sunrise was traveling its way over to the east side of the Gymnasium building. The air was a bit windy but it had more of a humid moisture in the atmosphere. Naegi still sound asleep was laying on his back and having his arms rest on his stomach.

He was lightly snoring having his mouth a bit open; and having the sun slightly shine below him on the lower steps of the bleachers.

~_Ding Dong Ding Dong Dong_~

Immediatley Naegi opens his eyes wide and sits up looking around to hear the sound of those bells he knew far too well.

_"Ahem Good Morning Hope Peak's Academy"_ a man's voice boomed over the PA system.

Although the voice that Naegi heard was not monokuma but infact Kyouoko's father Jin.

"_Make the day your day and as you Cherish yesterday you will live today to the greatest of all your abilities...And dream for the new tomorrow! Hope Peak's Academy welcomes your stay...have a nice day everyone!" _the voice cuts off and the morning becomes slient once again.

Naegi yawns putting his hand to cover his mouth.

'_I wonder what time it is?_'.

Standing up he walks out and looks to the morning sun.

'_It appears to be early...Looks like its possibly around 7...! The same time as what Monokuma scheduled for us!_'.

He looks from left to right to make sure no one was around. As expected everyone was inside getting up for a new day; he makes his way out of the bleachers and walked heading towards the Gym.

_'I better hurry to get to Kyouko'._

Kyouko having her arms crossed impatiently with the class schedule in her pocket and the school uniform that she sucessfully got from her father was waiting for future Naegi to arrive. She looked up at the morning sky as she went into deep thought about yesterday.

_" 'Didn't have much of a reason...only for us to feel despair...And to cause a mutual killing game against our classmates in this very school...' "._

Kyouko put her hand in a fist against her chin as she ponders aloud.

"What caused to lead such a disaster?".

She looked down at eye level and observed her surroundings to find some birds chirping near a bird waterbath at the edge from what she could see of the East Courtyard.

A second later her mind had a flash image showing the debris of the birdbath and some rubble scattered around the edge of the courtyard; she shook her head and closed her eyes taking deep calm breaths.

'_No..this won't be true_'.

She opened her eyes and looked at the birdbath again. She could now see a bird taking a bath in the early morning atmosphere. She turned to look away and faced straight ahead of her.

'_How would he know so much? What has he still not told me? Why does he believe in me? Could I be able to trust him?_'.

Kyouko slightly smirks to herself.

'_Well there's only one way to find out..._'

Moments pass and Naegi appears around the corner on the opposite side of the east edge of the courtyard. He casually makes his way over to Kyouko with a kind smile as she was having her arms crossed in a bit of disappointment.

"Good Morning Kyouko" replied Naegi.

"..."

'_Oh right Kyouko's usually like this when she doesn't really know you...besides this is the first time she' talking to me a lot...but then that means have I myself from the future already done this before?!_'

"Here's the uniform" replied Kyouko grabbing the uniform that was resting on one of her arms and handing it to him. Naegi took it and held it with his one hand and then Kyouko paused for a second staring at Naegi.

"..."

"Uhh...Kyouko?" asked Naegi puzzled.

"..."

"..Hey is something wrong?" asked Naegi a bit worried.

He got a better glimpse at her uniform which to him was rather interesting. She was wearing a full light brown uniform that had a one piece collar, a red bow between the collar with a three buttoned jacket covering past her torso, silk black formal pants; and distinctive black dress shoes.

"...No" replied Kyouko.

'_I can tell she's hiding something from me...but what? Maybe I should just ask her to tell me...but then what if I make it worse?!_'

Kyouko takes out the class schedule of the school from inside her uniform pocket and hands it over to Naegi. Kyouko then crosses her arms and closing her eyes with a slight of an impulsive tone in her voice.

"That should be able to guide you away from your younger-self during the daytime..." replied Kyouko.

"Kyouko there-" Said Naegi intrupted by Kyouko opening her one eye glaring at him.

"As for the night time I won't be able to help you there as much" Stated Kyouko.

"..."

She looked around from left to right and then facing Naegi for a few moments and then she uncrossed her arms and lightly sighed.

"I'll be going now" replied Kyouko.

Kyouko makes her way walking past Naegi having her eyes closed as if in an uninterested mood; feeling she had nothing else to say to him.

"Kyouko" Said Naegi.

She still was walking away as Naegi spoke; but he soon continued.

"If there's anyone that you'll be willing to believe in and trust. I'm your person!" exclaimed Naegi having both of his fists in a tight ball facing the ground.

"...Is that so?" questioned Kyouko stopping and glancing halfway back into Naegi's direction.

"Yes! I would never lie to you!" replied Naegi with anticipation.

"..."

Kyouko stares intensively at Naegi while he was having his one arm across his chest staring at her as he was showing that he was swearing on his life. His eyes were of a man who have been through a lot.

"Out of all the times and places we've been through; I have never once given up on you! I want you to have faith in me Kyouko" replied Naegi taking a step forward closer to her direction.

Naegi's eyes gleam with sorrow and pride as he was looking at her. Kyouko stares for a few moments and turns away from him.

"...I see" replied Kyouko.

She begins to walk away from Makoto Naegi and makes her way towards the corner of the Gymnasium building; leading her to the front.

"Very interesting" Said Kyouko before she disappeared into the cool early morning.

Kyouko was walking down the stone pavement leading her closer to the direction of the track and field; as she ponders in thought.

_'__He seems to be telling the truth...but still I know he`s hiding something...what exactly happened between the two of us? Was I helping him survive the mutual killing?'._

Soon she enters to the front doors of the Gymnasium building, grabbing the handle and making her way inside. She looks around to see that no one was around; she begins walking across the long shiny skinny wooden floor.

'_...'_

A flash back reappears in the back of her intellectual mind.

" '_If there's anyone that you'll be willing to believe in and trust. I'm your person!, I want you to have faith in me Kyouko...Kyouko' " _the flashback in her mind echos out of her head.

Her right fist clenches tightly as she gets closer to the doors leading to the trophy room.

"Just who exactly are you... Makoto Naegi?" Pondered Kyouko out loud.

At 7:15Am Makoto Naegi from the past was sitting inside the dinning hall close by from his dormitory. He was sitting down eating having steamed rice (Okayu), tsukemono pickles on the side and had a glass of water. Everyone today was wearing their brown formal uniforms as they were all sitting inside the cafeteria. Except some people didn`t wear them due to having other formal uniforms.

He was in high sprits today as he was looking around and seeing all the people who were making their way into the cafeteria.

Sayaka Maizono was sitting across the table from him, while Juno Enoshima was sitting beside him on his left and Kiyotaka Ishimaru was sitting to his right. Sayaka was smiling lightly looking at her Miso Soup.

Junko was talking with Mukuro Ikusaba to her left as Ishimaru was talking with Mondo Oowada to his right. Soon Byakuya Togami makes his way into the dinning hall and stops in his tracks looking around at all the people.

Naegi looks to his direction, while he looks for a second in his direction; Togami stares at his table showing the hatred towards them. He lightly sighs and walks to sit alone at a somewhat empty table on the other side of the room. Naegi was closer to where the kitchen door was in the cafeteria.

The place was getting more busy by the minute. He looked down at his food and began eating more of his steamed rice.

He thought about when he was walking with Sayaka this morning leading down to the dinning hall. She told him about something that was quite odd. He tried asking but she was stopped by one of her pop singers from the music band. She was a girl that had short brown hair that wore a white headband with a bow on top.

She was telling her that they were having a long practice session for their new song that Sayaka came up with in the first place. She usually doesn't always write the songs that she sings but on some occasions she does. Although its usually one of the other girls that writes it but not the one that was talking to her.

She told him that she had to talk to her about something important and Naegi made his way to the cafeteria by himself. He was thinking about what she said as he got his food and waited for her. Soon she came and sat down from across him.

They haven't spoke yet but he was nervous to try and speak up first.

"So Naegi how's your breakfast?" Asked Sayaka.

Naegi looked up to face Sayaka who was looking at him kindly.

"It's really good!" replied Naegi.

"That's good" said Sayaka smiling gleefully closing her eyes shyly.

"How's your soup?" asked Naegi.

"Its delicious!" replied Sayaka.

Naegi smiled giving acknowledgement. Then he slightly becomes serious and speaks up.

"Maizono" Said Naegi.

"Hm?" replied Sayaka curiously.

Naegi paused for a moment.

"What was that thing you were telling me about this moring?" Asked Naegi curious.

"Oh um...you mean when you were running to the dormitory?"Asked Sayaka having her two fingers resting on her chin.

"Yeah! I found that odd when you told me." replied Naegi.

" You did? Why?" asked Sayaka curiously.

"Well to be honest...I don't actually remember any of that" replied Naegi.

"Hmm...well maybe you got amnesia?" smiled Sayaka.

"No that can't be it" Said Naegi pondering out loud with determination. He was having his hand slightly resting on his chin as he looked at the ground and then up at Sayaka curiously.

"Wait what time was it when you saw me?" Asked Naegi.

"Umm...I think around 6pm" replied Sayaka unsure of her answer.

"So would you say around 6:05pm?" asked Naegi pressing further.

Sayaka looked up pondering for a few moments into deep thought and then looking across from Naegi with a smile.

"Yeah it was around that time" replied Sayaka.

Naegi was still puzzled and a bit shocked. He placed his hands resting on the table.

"That can't be right. At that moment I was already in the dinning hall. So you couldn't of possibly seen me at that time" replied Naegi.

"Huh? I don't understand" replied Sayaka slightly frowning.

Suddenly, Leon Kuwata made his way into the dinning hall to sit down beside Sayaka on her left facing across from Ishimaru and Oowada.

"Goood Moorning" replied Leon cheerfully at the table. Sayaka nervously looked at Leon awkwardly as if feeling his presence was a nuisance. She tilted her body leaning a bit away from where he sat down.

"Good Morning!" cried Ishimaru happily.

"Morning" replied Mondo glumly.

"What did I miss?" Replied Leon looking around and sees Sayaka sitting beside him.

"Oh...Good Morning Maizono" Said Leon lighty blushing.

"Good Morning" replied Sayaka.

"What do you got there? Ahh Miso Soup that looks tasty" replied Leon cheerfully.

"It is" Said Sayaka casually.

"Do you think I should try it?" asked Leon curiously.

"Try looking for it in the Cafeteria. There still might be some left." replied Sayaka.

"Alright I'll go check it out" Said Leon getting up from his seat and walking to the counter where the food was layed out near the kitchen door. Sayaka looks towards Leon`s way in annoyance. Naegi sees her expression and knew something was up between those two.

"Hey is something wrong?" Asked Naegi worried.

Immediately she turns away from looking at him and looked back towards Naegi in shock.

"Oh no no. I'm fine" replied Sayaka reasurring Naegi.

"...Its just..." said Sayaka.

"Its alright you can tell me. I will listen to what you have to say. I want to help!" replied Naegi.

Sayaka lightly blushed. She looked away from him staring down at her soup anxtiously. Leon was now talking to the lunch lady as he was asking for the soup. The lunch lady nodded her head. Sayaka looked from Leon and then back to Naegi.

"Nevermind. Don't worry about it." smiled Sayaka.

Naegi wanted to press further at willing to ask why she was upset; but he decided that he'd cause a problem. So he remained silent. Sayaka continues to eat her soup while Leon makes his way back to the table.

"Oh boy I can't wait to try this!" replied Leon happily.

Suddenly Sayaka`s phone started to ring in her pocket. She jumped in surprise as the theme of Hello Kitty played. She picked it up and clicked talk. She placed it to her ear as everyone who was sitting near her looked in her direction.

"Hello?" Called Sayaka on the line.

"Sayaka!" shouted the girl on the other line of the phone. Leon, Naegi, and somewhat Ishimaru, and Junko could hear the conversation.

"We need you to be here! The other lead singer got sick and she's lying in her dorm right now. Please we can't be able to do it without you!" exclaimed the girl with the white headband on the cell phone.

Sayaka widen her eyes a bit worried.

'_I don't want to miss class...but this...this is way more important._'

"Okay! I'll be there soon!" replied Sayaka.

"Alright! Hurry!"

Sayaka pressed the end button ending the call. She quickly got out of her seat grabbing her miso soup. Then dashed out of the dinning hall while throwing out her food in the process. She did this without a second thought on her mind. Leon watched as the doors shut dramatically. He turned to look at his miso soup that layed before him.

He gave a light sigh that was quiet and only himself could hear it. Taking the spoon he had on his tray, he scooped it in the liquid and then lightly lifted it up and putted it to his lips drinking it slowly.

Naegi looked at Leon for a few seconds.

He could sense that Leon had an intimate feeling for Sayaka. Although Sayaka doesn't look like she feels the same way; but Naegi decided that it was not his problem. As much as he wants to help out on situations for people, one thing he can't interfere was with peoples personal feelings; not in the way with two people who have the opposites with each other.

As Naegi looked away from looking at Leon, he faced down at his steam rice; which was about half way done. He continues eating as he goes into a deep thought.

_'Why did Sayaka say that she saw me?...There must be an explanation...What exactly made her come up with that idea?..._'

Naegi was feeling troubled as he stayed in deep thought. He was close to finishing his steamed rice which was beginning to come cold. Junko stopped talking to his sister and looked at Naegi with curiousity.

"Hey Naegi! How's your morning?" replied Junko.

Naegi looked up from his steamed rice and turned his head to the left. Junko was staring at him with a cheeky smile.

" It's going great!" replied Naegi.

"That's good! You probably have a lot on your mind" replied Junko having her index finger rest on her chin.

"Huh? Oh...Uh yeah. School does make you think about a lot things" replied Naegi.

"So what's on your mind right now?" asked Junko curiously.

Naegi was a bit nervous and a bit uncomfortable to talk to her about his situation.

'_Should I talk to her about what Sayaka was telling me?...You know I guess it wouldn't hurt. It would be a good way to work on talking and getting to know my classmates!_'

"...Uh well...Its something that Sayaka told me that I found kind of odd." replied Naegi.

"Ohhh what exactly was it about?" replied Junko smiling curiously as she placed her index finger away from her.

"...It was about me" Said Naegi slowly.

"Ahahaha Naegi you're going for that Ultimate Pop Sensation girl! Aren't youuuu?" replied Junko smiling at him mischievously.

Naegi opened his mouth a bit in shock. He lightly blushed and quickly replied rationally.

"A-ah that's not it! I mean it has do with something with seeing me. " replied Naegi as he automatically unblushed his features.

"As in seeing you mean that she saw you?" Asked Junko.

"Yeah! The only problem is...is that I never saw her" replied Naegi.

Murkuro Ikusaba looked to face Naegi's direction now as a little bit curious to hear this subject.

"So when exactly did she say that she saw you...?" Asked Junko.

Naegi frowned slightly.

"It was at 6:05pm...but by that time...I was already in the dinning hall" replied Naegi innocently.

"...Sounds...Strange..." Said Murkuro with a blank expression.

Junko's mind went into a quick flashback.

' "_Hey...? Naegi...? What are you doing out here...?'" '_

Naegi staring at her in fear. Naegi stood looking at her in the courtyard face to face and she could see his features looked a bit different.

' "_You look...different somehow..." '_

Naegi's eyes dilated in anxiety.

' "_I've had a long day and I think all the running and the extra walk got to me_" '.

Junko snaps back to reality as Naegi was halfway through his sentence. She looked at him intentively. His face looked much more refreshed than yesterday but she still wasn't sure if there was something going on. Her suspicion was beginning to risen.

"-I'm just not sure if she's a bit confused or-" replied Naegi but was interrupted.

"Of course she's not confused! Or troubled!" exclaimed Junko standing up from sitting down on the cafeteria long metal table bench.

Almost everyone at the table stared at Junko bewildered. A lot of other students from class 78 were sitting at the same seat such as: Hifumi, Asahina, Sakura, Chihiro, and Toko.

Near the end of the table sat other students from the other divisions in Hope's Peak Academy. While some other students from 78 sat at the other tables. Although some from that class were not at the dinning hall yet. Such as Kyouko, Celestia; and Hagakure.

"Huh?!" Asked Naegi shocked.

"Girls never lie! They are trust loyal to their hearts content! She's trying to tell you that she loves you!" cried Junko.

"..." Naegi looked at Junko dumbfounded.

'_W-what!?_'

"Just kidding...the look on your face made my day!" Said Junko casually smiling.

"..."

"Moving on! I think it has to do something with your ocurrance being there. If she says that she saw you then she means that she truly saw you. There's no way to deny it Naegi-kun" replied Junko.

" B-but that's impossible! I was never there!" replied Naegi.

"Hmmm...are you lying to me...Naegi?" questioned Junko a serious question. She stared at him in blankly. Naegi looked at her with determination.

"No he's telling the truth" replied Mukuro before Naegi could reply.

Junko turned to face Murkuro in shock.

"Huuh?" She gasped.

"Ikusaba?!" exclaimed Naegi shocked.

"I can tell by how his eyes dilated..." replied Mukuro.

"How can you tell!?" asked Junko.

She looked at Junko and then back at Naegi.

"...When I was in the military...We all had to go through lie tests...each and every one of us got to watch how the other soldiers reacted on the machine...mainly we watched their body movements...and their eyes" replied Murkuro as she talked like a quiet ghost.

"Whoa!" replied Junko. She looked at Naegi laughing with her.

"Well my sister knows what she's talking about!" replied Junko.

"Thanks for believing in me!" replied Naegi smiling kindly at Murkuro.

Murkuro's world paused as she stared at Naegi puzzled. Murkuro went into thought.

'_What's...this that I'm feeling...right now?_'

"Heey! What about me?!" Asked Junko smiling like a little child.

"I'm sorry but you didn't believe me" replied Naegi truthfully.

"Well now well now I guess you don't understand what trust really is" replied Junko crossing her arms.

'_What!? Where is this coming from?_'

"Especially to your own classmates...Oh well I guess its too complicated to get into but you... Naegi need to learn how to work with other students! Otherwise you might get unlucky with all that luck you got!" replied Junko harshly.

'_That kind of hurts..._' Thought Naegi.

"Come on this is lame...I'm bored Murkuro lets go" replied Junko dismissively.

Junko starts to walk away not caring if her sister followed her. Murkuro looks at Junko and then looks at Naegi; who was still lightly smiling at her with those innocent eyes.

"...See ya" replied Murkuro.

She got up from her seat and quickly caught up following her sister as they head to the doors of the dinning hall. Naegi looks at the door as everyone else went back to eating their breakfast.

'_Why did I deserve that? I never hurt Junko...all I did was tell the truth...Who cares! If she doesn't want the truth...then she can believe whatever she wants...Its not my problem_'

Naegi looks away and focuses back at his almost finshed steamed rice. He stared at it while he was still in deep thought.

'_Murkuro...at least you believed me_'

"Hey man don't get too stressed over that, its not worth it" replied Leon. Naegi looked up and saw Leon looking at him as well for Mondo, and Ishimaru.

"Yeah! You're absolutely right!" replied Naegi.

"Ahaha come on man don't make me blush" replied Leon having his hand behind his head smiling kindly.

"Yeah don't get worked up over that bullshit. You'll find your fuckin place...it just takes time" replied Mondo casually.

"Makoto Naegi, you are a man of true words! Don't give in to the evil that absorbs the profanity!" shouted Ishimaru.

Mondo pushed him in the shoulder quite hard. Ishimaru turned to stare angrily at him.

"Hey!? Don't start with physical violence that will not be tolerated in this school!" exclaimed Ishimaru.

"Why don't you take a chill pill and keep your mouth closed for once" said Mondo.

A fight breaks out. Mondo and Ishimaru begin to start hitting each other with great punches and kicks as they move around in the cafeteria like little childern. Everyone watches in curiousity as the fight continues to get nasty.

Soon enough the teachers come to break up the fight and they were sent to the principals office. As they were sent out everyone resumed to eating.

"Why Mondo...? Why Ishimaru...?" replied Chihiro quietly to himself. He frowned as he looked around the table and then at his food. He frowned as the rest of the morning breakfast continued.

Naegi finishing his steamed rice and got up from his chair leaving the dinning hall. He thought about how it was so ridiculous for Ishimaru and Mondo to start a fight. Although he knew that Mondo is an Ultimate Biker Gang Leader.

He brushed off the thought.

'_I wonder what everyone really thinks of me...?_'

He continued into his thoughts about the school environment as he was walking his way heading early to his homeroom classroom.

Meanwhile, Kyouko Kirigiri was making her way down to the principals office. She entered the faculty building without a second thought about the steering committee's opinion of her presense and headed stright into the principals office. The sign read "Jin Kirigiri".

She strided in slowly as she saw Mondo and Ishimaru sitting down in black rolling chairs; talking with her father who was across from them on his narrow burgundy desk.

They both looked at her and then looked back at the principal.

"I would apperciate if this would not happen again" replied Jin calmly.

Ishimaru and Mondo nod to his acknowledgment. Jin looked from left to right at them and then smiled.

"You two look like you will become great friends"

Ishimaru and Mondo look at each other for a second but then look away as they seem to be annoyed with each other.

"Now you may go" replied Jin.

They got out of their seats and passed Kyouko while she closed her eyes and waited for them to shut the door. Now it was only her father and herself standing alone in the room.

Jin leans back in his chair having his arms crossed staring at his daughter in warm delightment.

"So what brings you to my office?" Asked Jin curiously.

Kyouko stared at her father with hesitation but kept her anger back towards him as she kept her calm composure.

"...I need a favor" replied Kyouko.

Jin was a bit surprised to hear those first words from his daughter. He places his hands locking between his knuckles as he was still leaning back in his chair.

"What's this all of a sudden?" asked Jin puzzled.

"..."

"Nevermind sorry" replied Jin waving his hands lightly.

He places his hands flat on the desk as he looks at his daughter seriously for moment in silence.

"...What is it that you request?" asked Jin.

Kyouko crossed her arms in distress as she held back for second. Soon she rejoiced her decision and continued.

"I would like to have access to the archives on the second floor" replied Kyouko.

Jin looked at her more bewildered then before as he leaned forward in his chair. He knew she was talking about the room behind the bathroom.

"Why do you specifically need to go there?" asked Jin leaning forward into his chair.

Kyouko crossed her arms a bit more tightly as she gripped on her brown formal dress shirt. She closed her eyes and took her time to proceed with her response.

"I need it for doucment use so that I can accomplish the class project for our homeroom class" replied Kyouko.

"...I see" replied Jin slowly as he leaned back into his chair. He looked at her curious and was still not pleased with the information she was entrusting to him.

"You are more than welcome...although I still have one concern" replied Jin gently.

Kyouko looked at her father still having her arms crossed but shifting her stance a little.

"What exactly are you going to be using in there for this school project?" Asked Jin.

"...A document that contains history about the beginning of Hope's Peak Academy" lied Kyouko.

"..." Jin remained silent as he stared at his daughter with a strict look in his eyes. She stared back him with the same expression. The heat of the moment in the room was beginning to rise. A few moments later Jin broke into a wide smile.

"Okay I trust that you will take good care of the information that'll you be offering for this school's reputation" replied Jin.

"...I will" replied Kyouko.

She turns away from him and starts making her way out of the door.

"When you go...make sure no one suspects you...we need that room to remain a confedential standard" replied Jin.

She turned halfway to look at him. She lightly sighs as she starts to open the door making her way out of his office on the forth floor.

"Alright" replied Kyouko.

Kyouko leaves the room as she begins to walk down the hallway. Jin who was still laying back in his chair was lightly sighing himself. He closed his eyes as he leaned back a bit more making the chair squeak.

"I sure hope she's telling the truth" spoke Jin a little above a whisper.

The time reaches 9am as everyone was sitting in their seats in the 78th division classroom. The teacher had a box filled with electronic devices laying out infront of him as the students were looking at them curiously.

"Today you'll be recieving you're E-Electornic Handbooks. These are to stay with you at all times and must not be left in your sight" replied the teacher.

Everyone looks at the teacher silently with ambition as he continued.

"This will keep your vital statistics, regulations of the school rules, Your marks throughout your courses here, File notifications on all of your classmates within this division and a school map if you may get lost...hopefully I trust that none of you dont..." replied the teacher sternly.

The students still remained silent as he continued rambling on. A few hours pass and they were all sent to the nurses office lined up one by one getting their measurements, vital statistics and their weight done.

The nurse would type in their statistics within their e-handbooks and then it would be electronically saved into the system. Their profile picture was also taken during the process within the two hours.

Sayaka Maizono came around at 10:03am as she was the last of the students to be calculated into the school's e-handbook system; as well for her being entitled to keep one with her.

As it reached 11am they headed to their next class. They made their way to the music department on the fifth floor. As they were all walking down the hall through the fifth floor on the east side of the school; Naegi walked by himself. He looked over to see Sayaka walking beside Celestia in silence as everyone else was ahead of them.

'_I wonder...how her practice recital went..._'

His suppressed thoughts got him as they were turning a left heading down the long hallway to the music room doors.

They soon make it closer to the doors as he rethinks about his thoughts. Junko appeared in his mind from what she said to him eariler but it hit him that she was just making false accusations.

'_...I can't let her ruin my day. I can show everyone trust! I won't give up on trying! That I'm certain..._'

Naegi gave a kind smile as the door opened ahead of him while Celestia walked in with Sayaka turning around to look at Naegi. She kindly smiled back closing her eyes. They both make their way into the classroom together as the doors shut behind them; leaving the little despair thoughts away from him in his wake.


	8. Chapter 7: Defying Hope

August 22nd 2010.

11:54Am.

Future Naegi who was now wearing the Hope's Peak Academy uniform, was lurking around on the outside of the school enterance. He was thinking deeply about how Kyouko reacted towards him when they last encountered. He wasn't sure if she even trusts him.

'_...Kyouko..._'

He stopped as he was infront of the metal gate bars. He grabbed onto the bars clinging with his right hand as he looked beyond Hope's Peak Academy grounds.

'_What can I do...for you to trust me?...Did I do something to cause you to act this way?..._' he grits his teeth in fustration as he now looks at the ground.

"I...I have to do something...I can't wait around any longer..." replied Naegi quietly to himself. He then looks up at the gate again now looking beyond him seeing a long walkway that lead to the road. Immediately he changes his face with determination and turns around facing the school before him.

The world zooms into Naegi has he doesn't change his facial expression.

"Alright everyone...its time that I save the future..." replied Naegi.

(**_Dangan Ronpa Theme DR Version Plays_**)

-Opening Theme-

_***Before Reading this opening theme you do not have to read it. This is just my extremely quick plotted method for the opening title of this fanfiction story.**_

_**I'd Perfer you either use your own imagination for it or skip the opening theme. Thanks everyone! :D***_

The school of Hope's Peak Academy is shown first in view as it goes back and forth for a few seconds. Going between from the post apocalyptic to the orignal state it was in. It then shows Kyouko walking in the hallways looking down at the ground with her chin in a deep thought; she was frowning as well.

Then it shows the class of 78 getting up from their chairs as they were beginning to all walk out of the class casually. It zooms into Naegi from the past smiling with having Naegi from the future on the other side of the screen showing anticpation on his face.

Then it flashes with Junko laughing as she was in a dark room in the school. Then it shows Murkuro folding her arms crossed as she was outside in the central plaza courtyard by herself looking up into the afternoon sky.

Soon it shows Jin Kirigiri sitting in his office chair alone in the room. Having his hands locked together resting on his chin as he layed back looking at the door beyond him. It zooms into the door and it opens showing pitch black of nothing.

As its still black for a moment it flashes immediately to white then showing an image of Monokuma on the other side with his face laughing in tears. Quickly the camera of the image spins around his head; it transitions to the control room on the forth floor of the school.

Showing the room and then all the t.v's on a blank screen flashing with a static connection of the white and black. It then shows a computer beside the controls that control for Monokuma.

It then shows someone typing rapidly with only an evil grin on the person's face. It's unknown who the actual person is typing on the computer.

Then it goes to the Steering Committee all talking amoungst themselves in the facilty meeting room, then it zooms in to the middle of the table going past all of the people who were sitting across from each other talking. Soon reaching to the end of the table it flashed to the background of the courtyards outside the building.

Going from East, to West and then showing the track and field. Automatically it then goes to the biology room with Matsuda Yasuke laying on his bed reading a manga book minding his own business to the world; with Ryoko Otanashi smiling above him trying to look at what he was reading.

He looks up from above his book and gives a ticked off face; maining telling her to leave him alone. She looks at Matsuda in curiosity during the process. Then it flashes showing outside the school grounds of some streets nearby the school. Usually showing some apartments, signs and some lamp poles. Soon zooming into the light shining down in the night from one of the lamps it transitions to the time machine.

You soon see Naegi running and running from unknown shadows chasing him as he dashes for the time machine, quickly multiple images flashes through Naegi's mind of his classmates being killed through the mutual killing; he screams with hope as he was about to slam his hand on the button. Immediately the world goes to pitch white/black.

A title pops up: "Dangan Ronpa: The Ultimate Lucky Student Gets a Second Chance" then the whole screen immediatley turns to black.

(**Dangan Ronpa Theme DR Version Ends...**)

It shows the school of the east district for a moment then showing the hallways as it catches up with seeing Kyouko in the boys bathroom. She sneaks quietly opening the stall and makes her way lightly pushing the dry wall.

She makes it inside the room and stops for a moment as she looks at her surroundings.

'_Hmm..._'

She made her way forward slowly as she walked to the desk before her. She opened the drawer without a second thought and found a Hope's Peak Academy pen and a documentation of the schools history.

She opened the file and skimmed through it. She admired it in observation as she slid it inside her formal brown pocket to read for later. She looks around the room with a more serious expression on her face. She obviously came for something more important than the school's history.

'_Where could the Student Administrative Personal Documentation Folders be?..._'

The room was quite empty but there was some drawer case file folders on the side corners of the room. She made her way to the one on the left and found the Administrative of the Teachers Business Documentation Folder on the top. On the bottom she found a folder containing the advance blueprints of the continuation goals for Hope's Peak Academy school.

She smirked at the thought of the title given of the folder. She opens it and reads some of it.

_«An institution will become Hope Peak`s entitlement for controling the district schools all across society`s communites»_

'_...huh_' she continued to skim through another part of the folder that caught her eye.

«_Students within Hope`s Peak Academy will create the future to become in the next generation of educational learning_ »

'_..._'

She becomes curious with the last part she read from the folder.

«_As always our school is to notify the municiple, federal, and provincial governments all across the world that we bring this environment hope!_»

As she slips the paper back into the folder it shows a watermark on the top right hand corner of the paper displaying the school's crest symbol before she closes the folder lid.

'_So this school is trying to control other schools to become this school...Why?_'

Having the folder in her hand she becomes bored and places it back into the bottom drawer. She lightly sighs as she closes the gray bottom metal folder drawer.

'_Why do I even bother?..._'

Soon ignoring her thoughts she continues to the other side of the room with the other metal drawer folder on the right hand corner. She opens the bottom finding a school picture and a document of the detail structures of the school's building. She closes it quickly and opens the top drawer.

She opens her eyes a bit in amazment as she finds what she was looking for, Student Adminstrative Personal Documentation Folders; she could see it was full of mini folders. It must of at least contained over 500 hundred different classroom assesments within each district of the school.

She specifically looked through the label East District, then finding Class 76, 77 and then 78. She skimmed through the names and found who she was looking for; Junko Enoshima.

She opens it up and she finds it showing her the evaluation sheet of Junko's personal assesment with her assumptions, opinion, observations and creativity of the first day of school.

Yesterday around 5pm to 6pm they had to write out their thoughts of Hope's Peak Academy. The questions stated as Kyouko read them within the answers of Junko's.

Hope's Peak Academy Assesment Evaluation Sheet: First Impressions/First Day

_Note:"You'll have one hour to complete this. Use the best of your knowledge and cognitive skills during this time. Good Luck!"_

**Question 1: What is your first impression about Hope's Peak Academy?**

Answer 1: ...It's boring.

**Question 2: What do you intend to achieve while attending this enrollment at our school?**

Answer 2: Does it matter?

**Question 3: How will your ultimate ability enlight society for the future to come?**

Answer 3: By showing them my true colours.

**Question 4: When do you intend to show society of your future?**

Answer 4: Very soon.

Kyouko intentively looked at the last question which caught her by surprise.

**Question 5: Within Hope's Peak Academy grounds. What does your nationality abilities intend to prove to create the Hope within this organization?**

Answer 5: ...Nothing.

_'...'_

Kyouko quickly checked her twins sister's Murkuro's folder and found she had the exact same answers. Her eyes widen a bit as she thinks about what Naegi told him the other night.

' "She also had Ikusaba to work along side her. Disguising as her own twin sister" '

Kyouko frowns looking at the answers between the two sisters, she decides to place them back in the folders and closes the drawer later in the process. She ponders deep in thought as she makes her way out of the secret archives room.

'_So they're both the Ultimate of Despair...which means they contain the lack of working within society's world order_'

She makes her way out the boys washroom undetected as she scanned from left to right of the hallways; she makes her way walking towards the stairs leading down to the 1st floor. As she strides down the stairs she goes into another thought.

'_In other words...they want to create the new world order_'

She makes it down reaching to her lockers somewhere between the classroom and close to the dormitory enterance. She walks into the room and opens up her locker by swiping with her electronic e-handbook device.

She places the folder of the history of Hope Peak`s Academy in her locker, as she took it out of her brown school uniform pocket. Soon she closes her locker and makes her way back to the stairs. Reaching the 5th floor now and making her way close to the doors of the music room she goes into another superstitous/skeptical thought.

'_If Naegi said of what's __true...then I got to build up as much evidence within this year...As much as it takes'_

Opening the doors to the music room, she could hear and see all her classmates singing to the song of Hope Peak's School Anthem. As she made her way quietly they finished as the teacher was clapping his hands in excitement.

"Bravo! Bravooo! I should have you all go on a world tour! Yes I should do that! I will!" exclaimed the teacher.

This teacher is a male in his late 30's, who is a transvestite, pudgy body with big ears, nose and mouth; he has the look in his eyes that he was mentally crazy. His outfit was a yellow blouse with a blue skirt, wearing red high heels and golden earring pendants on each ear.

His mouth was full of purple lipstick as he laughed madly at the music that was just heard before him.

"Oh Oooooh OOOOOOHHHH OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH YYOOOOOOOUUUURRR ALLLL PPPEEEERRRFEEECCCCTTT!" cried the music teacher.

All of the students looked at their teacher in dissapointment. As he was over dramtic with the performance they displayed, except for Sayaka who took full of hope within the teacher's wise compilment.

Kyouko continues to make her way forward as all the students looked behind the teacher's yammering.

"Nooow then! Why don't we take it from the-"

"Hello" replied Kyouko.

"HUUUUUUUUH!?" turned the music teacher ever so quickly in confusion.

"...I'm here for class" replied Kyouko.

"B-B-But your late!" exclaimed the teacher pointing his finger at her.

Kyouko crossed her arms and closed her eyes lightly looking away from him.

"I had a meeting" replied Kyouko.

"A meeting with whom?!" cried the teacher.

She lightly sighs and makes her way over to her class ignoring the teacher.

"H-Hey missy I'M TALKING TO YOOU!"

Kyouko looks at all the timid, anxtious, expressionless and joyful people staring at her.

"..."

Kyouko looks at everyone, she seeing Naegi smiling kindly at her, most of the other students who were timid and anxtious and then the two expressionless twins.

"So where did you end up going to this time? Another meeting? Another excuse? Why do you disappear? I know its because you miss seeing your lovable father" replied Junko.

Kyouko intentively looked at Junko for a moment and decided to ignore her. As much as her comment fustrated her, she kept her calm composture and replied to the class.

"As you all already know I'm the Ultimate Detective. I don't depend on making sacrifices for this classroom that I can't keep. However I do intend to make an impression on keeping this school in an efficent environment to live in" replied Kyouko.

"So then that counts for skipping class unattended for your own desires? Sounds like a selfish thing to do if you ask me" replied Junko.

"H-Hey" replied Naegi unimpressed.

Kyouko looks over to Naegi's way having her arms crossed in a serious expression.

"Junko, I think we should respect the reasons for all of us. We all may have our disadvantages and advantages throughout the school year but I think we should all try to understand each other and get along" replied Naegi.

Junko blinked in surprise and then smiled.

"Oh you know...you might actually be right about something there" replied Junko.

"Well yeah if we don't get along then it would be difficult to understand each and everyones problems" replied Naegi.

"Why would we care about your problems? The only problems that should be delt with are on your own. Helping other people's problems is a waste of time but only you wouldn't know that because your those 99.99% of people who are insects" replied Togami.

"W-Wait a second" exclaimed Naegi.

"Stop talking. Life is just something you have to work on our own. If you have other people tell you what to do then its just contradicting a life without your own to live in" replied Togami.

"What the hell is your problem?!" replied Asahina.

"My problem? I don't have to give a reason. Its your problem that you should be stating" replied Togami.

"Oh well then why are being so mean to someone who's trying to help stick up for someone else?" replied Asahina.

"Simple. They need to learn the meaning of courtesy in a different matter of terms. Such as using it when someone is offering you a gift or using it to someone who's in a higher state then you" replied Togami.

"Oooh I see" replied Asahina rolling her eyes.

"What did you say? You think I'm joking. I Byakuya Togami am the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. I reach my goals without hesitating for anyone else in my need. I achieve my thinking proficiently" replied Togami cockily.

"Y-You are my dream" replied Toko.

"..." Togami ignored her comment.

"I-I want to lock you f-f-far a-a-away from h-here w-with m-me" replied Toko smiling mischievously.

"Get out of here. You creepy insect" replied Togami folding his arms across on his chest.

"So Kyouko where were you exactly?" asked Sakura.

"..." Kyouko didn't feel like replying to her response.

"Um...Maybe we should just let Kyouko get comfortable with getting to know the class" replied Sayaka trying to change the subject.

"Yeah she's right! We should make her feel like she's at home!" replied Leon.

"Agreed" replied Mondo.

"Hmh" nodded Chihiro.

"Yes! We must exceed with the student parliaments! That's showing repect and leadership to our loyal classmates!" exclaimed Ishimaru.

"Right" replied Asahina giving a nod.

"That is the way to go...is it not?" replied Celestia.

"Yes! That's what Mochi Mochi Princess would do!" exclaimed Hifumi pointing a finger at Kyouko.

"What everyone else said!" replied Hagakure who was also pointing his finger at Kyouko.

Naegi from the past smiles at Kyouko as she turns her gaze upon all of them and then to Naegi. She stares for a moment as those innocent eyes were the mystery that lied within another smile.

Having her arms still crossed she lightly smiled. She made her way closer to the group and they began the rest of their afternoon music class session. At around 1pm it was lunch time and everyone had an hour break.

Murkuro was walking with Kyouko as Junko was talking with a little bit of everyone.

"...What's it like being a detective?" asked Mukuro curiously.

Kyouko was a bit surprised for Murkuro to bring up that question. She smiled lightly and replied politely.

"To be honest it can be quite stressful..." replied Kyouko.

A few moments pass while Murkuro remained silent.

"How is it being a soldier?" asked Kyouko.

Murkuro looks at Kyouko expressionless and then she turns to look ahead of her.

"...More hell then solving mysteries..." replied Mukuro. They both remain silent as they reach pass the gift shop leading to the dormitory enterance; while hearing the sound of their footsteps cling on the floor.

"...I'd rather not get into detail about it" replied Murkuro.

Kyouko looked at Murkuro curiously and suspiciously. She turned her head back around facing down the long hallway of the long dark front enterance to the dormitories. Murkuro's world felt more despressing as they walked down this hallway.

"...I see I understand. The same goes for me" replied Kyouko.

As they reach the end of the hallway the students enter the dinning hall. As Mukuro was about to walk into the the dinning hall with Kyouko; she was called by someone.

"Hey Mukuro come here" replied Junko.

Mukuro looked over to see her younger sister was waving her over. Kyouko stopped as Mukuro looked at her expressionlessly. Without a word she turned away and lightly jogged to her sister. Kyouko decided it was best to walk away.

When she makes it over to her sister she puts her ear into a whisper as she was looking at the detective. Soon they look both look away and then leave heading towards the rooms of the dormitories.

'_...Where are they going?_'

Kyouko squeezes her fist lightly.

'_...I should follow them but it would only cause suspicion_'

She had no other choice but to make her way into the dinning hall helplessly clueless.

Meanwhile at around 1:22pm future Naegi was walking down the halls trying to look and hope that he could find some answers. He looks at the schedule and saw that at the moment it was lunch time.

'_Everyones eating...but how am I suppose to gather information? I can't spy on them anymore...the only way i'll be able to find anything is by searching for Junko or Murkuro...but who knows when they might turn-_'

Naegi's eyes widen in horror as he sees Junko and Murkuro walking down the dorm hallway at the far end; he quickly looks left to right.

'_Come on! Think where can I go! I can't run they'll notice somethings up. If I try to walk casually away from them...they might call me over!_'

They were about 75 metres away from him as Junko was talking to Murkuro. They weren't looking ahead as they were walking which luckily was giving Naegi a moment. Suddenly a creak noise made his way to look left and saw that there was empty lockers.

'_That's it! I can hide in there_'

Naegi quickly slides himself opening the locker in one motion fitting inside and then closes it holding his breath as he begins to hear the voices drawing closer to him. The words start to faintly become clear as he could hear Junko's voice.

"O If you don't learn how to speak up to people how are you ever going to learn how to socialize like me?!" replied Junko.

"..."

"See what I mean you just don't know when to listen. Your really becoming a nuisance." replied Junko.

"I'm sorry. I just don't know what to say" replied Murkuro.

Naegi can now see them passing the locker he was hiding in.

"Well then just blurt whatever comes out of your mouth!' exclaimed Junko as she stopped to a halt to look at her sister in disgust.

"..."

"You know what! Forget it...just forget anything I just said to you. Okay!? Understand that?" replied Junko rudely.

"I'll speak up more. I promise" replied Murkuro.

Junko raised an eyebrow.

"Ohh really?! Well thats a surprise. I didn't expect you to say that" replied Junko casually.

She raises her finger to her chin happily as she smiles mischievously.

"Ohohoho I know...you have feelings for Makoto don't you?" replied Junko in high spirits.

"Uh-Um what?" replied Mukuro shocked lightly blushing.

'_What!?_'

"You can't hide it from me. After all I'm your twin sister...I can sense your feelings for him ever since he gave you that smile the other day" replied Junko talking as in love struck.

"...I don't have feelings" replied Mukuro.

"Hmm not true. Everyone has feelings at some point. But I thinnk you should just test your feelings...don't you?" replied Junko.

"..."

"Wow did the war really leave you with so much hmhmhmhm..." lightly chuckles Junko. A moment of silence surrounds the atmosphere.

"Despair?!..." replied Junko.

"..."

Mukuro felt a queasy feeling in her stomach as she thought about all the members of her commrades who were killed. Lying dead in dirt pits, some having legs and arms ripped apart from limb to limb; even some intestines moving around in some puddles she came across.

Naegi felt queasy as well as he heard those words from Junko but not only that; he could sense her presence was terrifying. Although the reason as to why he feels that is because he knows her true colours.

"Despair Despair Despair DESPAIR DESPAIR DESSPAAIIR DEEEESSSSPPPAAAIIIRR!" cried Junko.

Mukuro looked at Junko puzzled.

"What we need is DESPAIR!" cried Junko triumphantly.

"...Huh?" replied Mukuro even more puzzled than before.

Junko grabs his sisters shoulders roughly as Mukuro grits her teeth a bit shocked from the sudden grab. It made her feel very uncomfortable when she grabbed her. Junko stares straight into her eyes looking like she's almost lost her sanity.

"That's it! That's it! We need to show this world...DESPAIR!" she cried.

"..."

"And you're going to help me! Whether you like it or not!" replied Junko.

"..."

"Well well come on now say something!" replied Junko angrily.

"...Okay" replied Mukuro.

"Okay...that's good enough" replied Junko expressionless. She let go of her sisters shoulders and stormed lightly away from his sister making her way further down the hallway.

Naegi could faintly start to lessly hear Junko's voice.

"Despair...Despair... what rhymes with Despair?! Pear, Square, Fair, Share, Hair, Wear, Bear...Beaar...Hmmm I love bears!" replied Junko to herself. Mukuro didn't move from her spot as she stared at Junko walking down the hallway. She looked from right and then left and stared down on the left side for a moment.

She squints her eyes slightly as if suspicious of what she was staring infront of her. Naegi was beginning to sweat down from his face he was feeling like he was being hot boxed in a sauna. His heart began to beat at a faster pace as Mukuro wouldn't stop looking at his direction.

He stared back at her anxtious and timid as the moment seem to last forever.

"Hurry the fuck up sis! We don't have all day!" exclaimed Junko annoyed.

Mukuro looked back down at the hallway looking at her fustrated sister, then facing back at the lockers for one last glance and then she began to walk down the hallway in silence slowly.

As the voices became very distant he heavy sighed inside the locker and opened it. He steps out and turns to face down the hallway seeing Junko and Murkuro about to make a turn down the hallway.

'_Oh no...you two aren't going anywhere! I WON'T lose you!_'

Naegi dashes silent up the hallway in distress as he runs and runs looking to make sure no one could hear or see him through th dorms. Soon he skids to the corner and turns looking up beyond him. He could briefly see Junko and Murkuro walking into Junko's dorm and Murkuro follows her inside.

'_I know Ikusaba thinks something is suspicious...but that might only be because she has good sense of hearing movement...since she is the Ultimate Soldier_'

Naegi grits his teeth in anger as he reaches closer and closer to her dorm; soon the door shuts from up ahead.

'_...I can't let that from slowing me down. I have to take a risk!_'

He lightly slows down and comes to a quick halt as he was now infront of her door at the end of the hallway.

He looked from left to right to make sure no one in their dorms heard him.

"What are you doing Murkuro?" hearing Junko's voice mumble through the doorway.

Naegi knew most of the students were in the dinning hall eating; but he wanted to be on the safe side. Putting his ear into the door he listens in on their conversation.

"..."

"You know what! If your just going to keep standing there like a statue I might just kill you right now! How would that sound? Sounds awesome right? Oh but I think killing is a strong word...don't you think so? Whatever...now lets see what rhymes with hope?" replied Junko.

"Mope...Rope...Cope..." replied Mukuro.

"Yes! Most of those sound like its not full of hope! More like gloomy definition terms. Yeah so umm...Nope, Monope...Ohh...Mono...Monobear uhh...MONOBEAR YES!" cried Junko on her last sentence.

"..."

'._...! You got to be kidding me..._' thought Naegi as his eyes widen a bit in shock.

"Don't you get it? Mono is the mistake that rhymes for hope and bear rhymes with DESPAIR!" cried Junko.

"...I see" replied Mukuro.

"Sooo you know what were going to do?" asked Junko cheerfully.

From the conversation he was hearing Naegi didn't like where this was going. He could sense Mukuro was in a very awkward situation with her younger sister; but to her she must be used to it.

"...No what?" asked Mukuro.

"Really? Really you don't know the logic behind that name? asked Junko fustrated.

'_More like half logic if she implyed it for her actual reason..._'

"ITS FOR A BEGINNING NAME TO ENTER THE WORLD BEWTEEN HOPE AND DESPAIR!" screamed Junko. Naegi jumped back and almost fell onto the floor. He managed to hold himself by grabbing the door knob. Silently he held on pulling himself back up without turning the knob; he takes his hands off it and continues to listen in.

"Now that we have the sucessful name in order! We need to find how were going to make the world fall to our knees! You know fall like a sand castle for an example like falling to the ground...being pushed by water oh oh and or...someone smashing it to bits!" replied Junko.

"...Yeah I understand what you mean" replied Mukuro.

"You do!? Good! Now that we got that settled I would like to tell you about something that's going to knock your life off!" replied Junko.

Naegi still having his ear against the door was paying close attention. He doubled check that no one was making their way around the hallways and then he confirmed himself that it was safe.

"Were going to start an uprising! Right!? Then you know what will happen after the uprising?" asked Junko aggressively.

"...A Chaotic disaster?" question Murkuro.

"YEEEP! Then once we cause this disaster were going to control the world! The world mukuro...and it will all be you and me who will rule it! The whole planet will be praying on their knees begging for their lives as we show them were the queens of order!" cried Junko.

She begins to laugh loudly and then soon enough she cries hysterically laughing.

'_...So this is where she came up with the idea..._'

He still hears her laughing as he goes into another thought.

'_...What a weird way to just come up with stuff like that...she must of had a rough childhood...Junko...I feel so sorry for you...but Mukuro..._'

Her laugh begins to calm down as the room becomes quiet.

'_...Why did you decide to help your sister? What caused you to agree to go with it...when...when she just kills you for the sake of nothing...dammit!_'

"Ahh but enough about that for now. This is will be perfect! Yes oh yes! Will call this organization..." replied Junko in high spirits creating a long pausing moment for her sister to sink in her words.

Soon the room becomes dead quiet for a few moments until Naegi quietly hears a voice with the sound of despression.

"...The Ultimate of Despair..." replied Junko.

Naegi's heart skips a couple beats from outside the room and backs away from the door. He looks at that door with eyes in terror as he couldn't hold his composure having no sound come out of his throat as he gasped.

"...The Ultimate of Despair?" Asked Murkuro curiously.

"...uuhuh you and I are now creating this group. Soon more will join and that's where all the fun will begin. Just you wait Murkuro...just you wait" replied Junko.

Suddenly the bells from the PA System went off.

*Ding Dong Dong Ding Dong*

"Sorry to interrupt your day. Could I please have Kyouko Kirigiri please come to the facilty building. That's Kyouko Kirigiri to the facilty building. Thank You" replied an old man's voice on the other line.

Then the sound of the PA system clicks off. Naegi hears the door swing and it smacks him straight in the face as the force flew him to the wall. Junko was holding her hand on the door and began stomping her way down the hallway angrily.

"Why does that bitch always have the steering committee school's reputation here!?" exclaimed Junko.

She doesn't even care to look behind her if Mukuro followed. Mukuro grabbed the inside of the door knob and shut the door by pulling it inward. As the door moves its way to shut into place; she see's Naegi standing feeling dizzy.

She watches as he holds his head with both of his hands in agony, remaining silent as he stayed in the one spot; soon Naegi recovered from being half unconscious and looks to see Mukuro a few feet away staring at him intentively.

"-Uh!" cried Naegi.

"..." Mukuro stared at him suspiciously.

'_SHIT! This...I..I have to say something_'

"Ikusaba!?" cries Naegi suprised.

"...What are you doing here?" asked Mukuro.

"...I" replied Naegi but paused. For some reason he couldn't speak. He wasn't sure if he was lost in thought or because of the cold eyes Mukuro was giving him.

'_I have to pretend I didn't hear any of that...If I say that I heard it I might set a danger to my younger self! I need to make a white lie...dammit I hate lying!_'

"I was finished lunch and decided to walk in the halls when suddenly the door flung at me...and then I got hit by it" replied Naegi lightly laughing rubbing where his head hurt.

"...Be careful...I don't want to have my classmates hurt" replied Mukuro.

'_Wait something seems off..._' thought Mukuro.

"Don't worry! I'm doing okay!" replied Naegi giving a thumbs up and smiling.

Mukuro's heart begins to shoot through her stomach as she looks at the smile Naegi was giving her.

'_...Not again! What is this?!_'

Mukuro lightly blushes looking away from Naegi and then begins to walk away.

"...Seeya" she replied as she already made a few steps past him.

'_What looked odd about him?..._' as Mukuro pondered in thought as she walked further away from him.

"Wait!" cried Naegi.

_'Crap I didn't think about my younger self still being at the dinning hall...'_

Immediately he looks at his schedule. For the lunch time it displayed in description on the side that the central plaza had a chill out area to relax.

'_I hope he isn't there...if he is...Mukuro will become highly suspicious...then I'd be...Come on pull it together! Okay so lets just hope he's at the central plaza or somewhere else entirely'_

He looks up back at the hallway and sees Mukuro almost making her way around the corner. He decides to run that way towards her. Soon he gets around the corner and finds that Junko was talking to Kyouko outside the dinning hall.

'_Kyouko!_' thought Naegi as he stared dumbstrucked.

He looks to see Junko was arguing with Kyouko as she was crossing her arms and closing her eyes in slight irritation. Mukuro was making her way closer to them as Naegi begins to lightly jog his way up to the scene.

'_Kyouko...I have to tell you what I know..._'

Without thinking of the consequences he dashed his way towards them. He passes Mukuro as she looks at him in confusion and suddenly Naegi slips and falls on his stomach infront of Kyouko and Junko.

They both look at him puzzled and slightly suspicous from his random apperance. He quickly gets off the ground and brushes himself off. Kyouko's eyes open a bit surprised as she just realized it was the Naegi from the future.

"Ahaha sorry" replied Naegi lightly laughing.

'_What is he doing here? His other self is still in the dinning hall...will have to do something about this_' thought Kyouko.

"Ohh Naegi what's this? What are you doing falling infront of us? This must be one of those cliche moments! Am I right?" replied Junko.

"Huh?" replied Naegi shocked.

"Nevermind" replied Junko.

"So what brings you here?" asked Kyouko.

"Well I was just going to make my way to my next class" replied Naegi.

"Really? Its still kind of early...ah whatever will head over there with you too" replied Junko.

"Oh really? Oh well-" replied Naegi anxtiously.

"Yes lets go" replied Kyouko cutting him short.

"Oh no you don't! You have to go see the Steering Committee!" replied Junko.

Naegi looked at Kyouko in concern while Kyouko looked at expressionless. She then smiled calmly and replied.

"Its fine. Besides I don't want to miss another one of my classes don't I?" replied Kyouko.

"Uhh!" replied Junko staring at Kyouko in shock.

"What is this?! You can't do that! That would cause trouble for the school's reputation!" cried Junko angrily at Kyouko.

"They'll have to just wait" replied Kyouko.

"..." Mukuro remained silent looking at Kyouko, Junko and Naegi.

"...Man you really are a tuff girl to beat!' exclaimed Junko irritated crossing her arms.

"...Well we should be heading off now" replied Kyouko completing her silly ambition speech to a defeat.

They all begin to walk away from the dinning hall making their way to the next class: Swimming Class.

Naegi knows that sooner or later he has to make an escape before they reached their destination. He wasn't sure what exactly to come up with making the escape; that didn't involve a horrible excuse.

The remained silent for most of the time. Junko would somewhat make conversation with Kyouko, Mukuro or Naegi. Although everyone else remained silent. Especially Mukuro Ikusaba. She stared at Naegi more intentively as they walked down the hallway together.

'_...Something is bother me...What is it that's bothering me about you...?' _thought Mukuro.

She closes her eyes a bit in distress and holds herself from sighing.

_'Why do I even care?_'

They continue walking as they reach out of the long dark hallway making their way up to the gift shop.

'_I have to do something now or while I'm near the class...but the sooner would be better. I don't want to encounter anyone else that might already be there_'

As they make it close to the stairs Naegi stops in his tracks as the others walk about another ten feet to turn around seeing that he stopped in his tracks.

'_I guess I have no choice_'

"I'll catch up. You guys go without me!" replied Naegi.

'_But to just leave them'_

Without giving them a chance to speak he ran off leaving them in the dark as he ran down the hallway and disappearing out of sight.

'_I know that might of been a irrational decision...but I think it won't cause my younger self suspicion..._'

He runs outside of the east district as makes his way to the courtyard. He stops as he sees no one was around in his sight. He takes out the time machine hidding in his inner formal brown shirt pocket and stared at the device.

'_...If I just travel to a little more into the future...I might be able to have a less suspicion chart within this timeline...if I do stay here...I'll eventually be caught in no time_'

Soon he takes his mind off from holding the device and puts it back in his pocket.

'_I'll have to let Kyouko know first before I depart...I'll wait_'

As he hesitanly waits around for the swimming class to finish around 4 pm. He hides inside a trash bin as all the students from his class walk out of the change rooms. The first ones that appeared out were Celestia and Asahina.

"That was soo much fun! I want to go back in there!" exclaimed Aoi in excitment.

Naegi didn't risk to lift his head to see their reactions. He knew his mistake from last time and this time he has a more vulnerable spot to be seen in.

"I don't understand how humans can maintain physical endurance for that long...oh well I guess it can't be helped. Its using your own volition after all" replied Celestia.

"Come on Cel- uh" replied Aoi confused.

"Just call me Celes. If that's easier for you" replied Celestia.

"Okay! But yeah you got to try harder. That's all!" replied Aoi.

The voices became distant and more voices came out out of the change rooms. Naegi tried to peak slightly over the garbage bin as he looked around to find Kyouko but it turned out she wasn't there.

After waiting for about ten minutes in the garbage and the students all long gone; he got out and began to walk away from the area. Suddenly he heard a voice.

"Naegi" replied a women.

He turn around and saw that Kyouko was about three meters behind him.

"K-Kyouko!' cried Naegi from scaring him from behind.

"...That was a smart move you made earlier. I have to say that was well done." replied Kyouko lightly smirking.

"T-Thanks!" replied Naegi.

"No problem" replied Kyouko.

A second passes and Kyouko replies again.

"I found some information about Junko. However its only a personal evaluation sheet about Hope's Peak Academy that we did yesterday." replied Kyouko.

"That's better than nothing. It might give us a clue!' replied Naegi.

"Its not with me. However her answers were rather short. She mainly is giving the response as she doesn't have respect for the school" replied Kyouko crossing her arms looking to the right thinking about something.

"I see" replied Naegi.

Kyouko faces back looking at Naegi seriously with arms still crossed.

"So did you gather anything?" asked Kyouko.

"I did. It happens that today is the day she finds out about the name of Monobear" replied Naegi.

"How did she figure it out?" asked Kyouko curiously.

Naegi hesitated for a second.

"She learned it by rhyming Hope and Despair together" replied Naegi.

"...Oh" replied Kyouko.

"Yeah. She mistakenly rhymed two names that rhymed hope together with Mope and Nope" replied Naegi.

"I get it. So was that it?" Asked Kyouko another question.

'_...What did I do this time?_'

"Well...she also told her sister about wanting to bring this school a new world order" replied Naegi.

"Ah!" replied Kyouko shocked.

Naegi was confused for a moment by her sudden reaction. Kyouko immediately became calm again.

"So its true...I thought I was just thinking outside the box..." replied Kyouko having her hand rest on her chin looking down at the ground.

"What do you mean?" asked Naegi.

"My intentions were correct. Junko is thinking entirely outside the box. In other words I manipulated her intentions by reading those answers on her evaluation sheet" replied Kyouko.

"Really?" replied Naegi still a bit confused on how she knew she was thinking outside the box.

"If you think about it. Her first question was what she thought of Hope's Peak Academy...her answer was that she was bored... Being bored can lead to many things that can intentionally mean anything" replied Kyouko uncrossing her arms.

"Oh I see that makes sense" replied Naegi. Kyouko waited a few moments to make sure he was following; she notified that his body movments showed he followed.

"Also when you just told me about her conversationally explaining the out plot ideas to her older sister" finished Kyouko.

"That's right. So now what do we do?" Asked Naegi.

"Now we wait until we find more information about her tatical plotting methods" replied Kyouko closing her eyes and crossing her arms casually.

'_I think this might be a good time to tell her_'

"Kyouko..." replied Naegi. He clenched his fist light facing it towards the ground. Kyouko looks at him blankly as if waiting for him to reply.

"I believe I should move to a different timeline" replied Naegi.

"...Why?" asked Kyouko showing the slightest hint of irritation.

"If I stay here...I might end up causing to be seen by my other self. I know it...besides I can't do anything at the moment since nothing progresses much at this time anyway" replied Naegi fustrated.

"Of course there's something you can do Makoto" replied Kyouko crossing her arms looking at him disappointed.

"There is?" replied Naegi confused.

"Yes. If you stay you'll know the whole story from the inside and out" replied Kyouko.

Naegi remained silent not knowing how to reply. Kyouko shifts her stance and glares at him.

"Lets say that you traveled a little more into the future. When you get there. What if you predicted to prevent the incident has already became the unprevented in that timeline?" asked Kyouko.

"That won't happen! The Tragedy isn't suppose to occur until next year!" replied Naegi.

"...So you don't trust my intuition. How unfortunate...Well I'll let you decide..." replied Kyouko beginning to turn her back on him.

"Wait Kyouko!' replied Naegi.

Kyouko stopped in her tracks as she was eight feet away from him.

"I wonder...if your grasping onto hope...but not for the right reason..." she replied curiosuly.

"...What?!" cried Naegi.

She lightly sighs from his reaction.

"Naegi I'll only say this once. If you want to stop this catastrophic epiphany. You must not look for a path that will take you down a blocked road. In other words something that will lead you in a corner that could have you fall into depsair" replied Kyouko.

She begins to walk away from him again. Naegi looks down at the ground with both of his hands in his fist as he was thinking deeply to what she just said to him.

'_So time traveling is just cheating...but then wouldn't it be cheating for even coming here?...But what she said ment something that I've been forgetting..._'

A few moments pass and she sees Kyouko about twenty feet away from him.

"You're right" replied Naegi.

Kyouko stops in her tracks but doesn't turn around to look at him.

"The reason for that is because...I don't know these turn of events. I came here for a reason. That's to stop Junko Enoshima and possibly Mukuro Ikusaba. If I keep relying on time traveling predicting I'd know the answer. Then I wouldn't truley know what to be expecting. For that, hope can only be found if you search from the very beginning. Like a seed being planted for example. You keep watering it and watering it until you wait for the results of the outcome" replied Naegi.

She turns around and crosses her arms lightly smiling.

"Exactly" she said.

"So I'll wait even if takes a year. I'll just keep hoping that we'll find the answer" replied Naegi as he clutched his fist in mid air looking at his hand.

"And we will. If I were able to time travel to a crime scene without knowing the exact motives but knowing certain events. I wouldn't be able to create a justification report of the suspects accusations. Simply because I tried skipping certain important steps along the way. Sometimes you just have to see how will things play out" replied Kyouko.

"Yeah" replied Naegi nodding.

Kyouko begins to walk her way back over to him in just a few moments and stops about four feet away from him.

"I'll need you to do me one favour" replied Kyouko in a serious tone.

Naegi waited in silence as in giving the response for her to continue.

"I think I should hold onto the device. It would be better if we locked it away somewhere that Junko couldn't be able to find it" replied Kyouko.

'_I trust Kyouko! She's right I'd only slow the mission down if I had a device that could be vulnerable if anyone within this school knew about it. Especially if its a time machine!_'

"Absolutely. Do what you have to do" replied Naegi as took the device out of his brown uniform pocket handing it out to Kyouko. She takes the device off his hands and places it inside her brown female school uniform pocket.

She crossed her arms and looked at Naegi blankly.

"For now on we should have a way to contact each other in case of any emergency. Do you have a number I can reach you?" asked Kyouko.

"Ah w-well" replied Naegi anxtiously.

"Oh that's right. You'll probably need a new phone, different data plan and a new contact number. We wouldn't want to be calling the younger you" replied Kyouko.

"...Actually I don't have a cell phone" replied Naegi.

Kyouko looked at Naegi in shock.

"It's just my parents believe that cell phones are something that people depend on too much. They think talking in person is a healthier environment for sociable relationships" replied Naegi awkwardly.

"I see that's not a problem" replied Kyouko smiling.

"If anything that's better. In any case I do happen to have an old flip cell phone you could use that's in my locker. However will need to find you a data plan first" replied Kyouko.

"That sounds like a great idea" replied Naegi happily.

Kyouko begins to turn her back away from him again as she was about to make her leave.

"For now I need you to stay low. I'll keep watch if anything suspicous happens. By tomorrow I should have something set for you" replied Kyouko as she now began walking away.

"Okay. Where do you want to meet?" asked Naegi.

As she was almost at the door to leaving the outer change room area she replied.

"By the Central Plaza tomorrow evening at six" as she disappeared.

Naegi stood from where he was looking around the area. He remembered being in this spot during the time to investigate the death of Chihiro Fujisaki. He looks up at the clock that was between the two change rooms and saw it was 4:18pm.

'_Well Kyouko seems to know what she's doing...Of course she knows what she's doing! She's helped me survive that awful game...but what about this game?!'_

Suddenly a flashback hits him from the other day when he time traveled here in Hope's Peak Academy.

' "Do have what takes to complete the game...Makoto Naegi?" ' asked Junko echoing in his mind. His flashback ends and goes into another thought.

'_...I..._'

Naegi begins to make his way walking out of the outer change room as well. He passes through the door as one last thought sticks in his mind.

'_Hope so..._'


	9. Chapter 8: The Ultimate Physicists'

Saturday, August 28th 2010.

_9:23Am_

The past couple of days Naegi was observing the school as much as he could after he had that conversation with Kyouko at the central plaza. In a sense he felt that waiting around and doing nothing was quite boring, but looking at the nature outside kept him moving quite happily.

He didn`t come across anyone from his classmates in particular throughout this week, since they were all busy working on their homework and a lot of them were in their dorms some of the time. Which in that case was practically good news for him since he doesn't want to have attention being drawn to him ;as it already had in the past.

Especially having Junko become aware of his existence, although at the moment she only believes these unrealistic denial thoughts of the information about the future Naegi. Not to mention that she`s totally unaware of him and Kyouko investigating on her with their strategic skills, but the only thing that`s keeping Naegi anonymous is his sophisticated non-criminal alibi.

In any case, Naegi's presence is in fact slightly different from his fourteen year old self roaming around in Hope`s Peak grounds. He knows this because Kyouko mentioned it to him a few days ago stating that his features, age and height might give away his existence.

Knowing all of this he walks making his way up the marble-paved stairs, he reorganized his thoughts about the situation and the ideas of what he was planning to do next while he was walking through the school.

His stomach begins to growl as he abruptly stopped in his tracks and held his one hand flat against his stomach.

'_I'm hungry? well I didn't eat anything today. It would probably be a good idea that I go to the dinning hall...as much as I don`t like to steal. I have to know that I belong here. I need food to survive._'

Naegi takes out the schedule from his other pocket and reads it displaying the events:

**(Saturday, August 28th 2010)**

**7:00Am- Wake up!**

**7:15Am- Be at the dinning hall for breakfast**

**8:00Am to 9:00Am- Free time**

**9:00Am- Go to home room class**

**11:00Am- Go to the Art Room **

**1:00pm- Be at the dinning hall for lunch**

**3:00pm- Return to home room class**

**5:00pm- Be at the dinning hall for dinner**

**6:00pm- Free time**

**10:00pm Lights out!**

'_Now`s the perfect time to go to the dinning hall_'.

Placing the schedule back into his pocket, he turns around back to the stairway and makes his way there.

'_...I wonder what else there's to this school that I have __been missing?_'

He takes the small flip phone out of his formal brown uniform pants. It is the phone that Kyouko gave to him five days earlier when they met up at the Central Plaza around 6pm that day.

He looked at the small blue light screen that is in front of the cover. The time read _9:25Am_, he flipped it open and looked through his messages and found only one message from August the 24th.

From: Kyouko

To: Igean

Time sent: 3:47pm

**No update. Stay alert. I'll receive information and notify you as soon as I can. For now stay out of sight.**

Naegi frowns as she hasn't replied to him for some time, although they met every evening to update on their day. So far nothing much has happened but for an ordinary week at Hope`s Peak Academy. Unfortunately, yesterday for some reason she couldn't meet up with him because she had to investigate on another case. He knew it was best not to ask her what it was about since its almost impossible to get anything out of her.

'_I'm realizing that patience is a virtue. So as long as it takes for her to do her business, means I can somewhat work out with mine_'.

Closing the flip phone he thinks about the silly fact that his secret name was his last name spelled backwards saying: Igean. The fact that having his anonymous atlas name be Igean was embarrassing; not to mention he didn't come up with it.

Central Plaza 6pm (Flashback)

Kyouko: Take good care of it, it was my fathers old phone.

Naegi: Don`t worry I`ll be extra careful with it.

Kyouko: Will have to come up with an atlas name for you. If it comes down with your or my phone being stolen, then they won't know your true identity.

Naegi: That`s a good point!

Kyouko: Hmh, Okay so how about we name it...

She turns to look at him with a little smirk.

Kyouko: Igean.

He opens his eye a bit puzzled and surprised from her idea.

Naegi: ...Igean?

Kyouko: Yes. It will be your last name but backwards. What does it sound too conspicuous?

Naegi: No its perfect! I mean I was just confused by what it ment for a second.

Kyouko: So Igean it is then. Well I will be going now.

She stands up from the huge fancy gazebo they were sitting in and she begins walking off it.

With that Naegi didn't stop her and stayed sitting in the gazebo silently.

(Flashback ends...)

The phone he has in his hand was an interesting piece of technology to him. He never really looked at it much but when he had nothing else to do he would somewhat glance at it. Now thinking about it, he kind of wished that his parents bought him one that he could use. Although he actually never really liked asking much from his family. He believes that family is the best gift that you could ever be able to have in your lifetime.

Thinking about his family made him worry about them a lot of the time and when he walked around the school he would wonder about what had happened to them after the outbreak. From what he could recall in his memory from the video he received from Monokuma, it was his family that did a greeting video directly to him asking about how he was enjoying his time at the academy ; from the next second after that it showed that his family disappeared and that the room they were before sitting in was a disaster.

'_Mom...Dad...Sis, I hope you're doing alright, I hope that you survived_'

Still looking at the closed phone, with a worried look on his face he places it safely back into his pocket and stands up from sitting on the stairway.

'_Well lets keep moving_'

Moments later he arrives to the cafeteria noticing that it was a ghost town, he quickly sneaks making his entrance to grab an apple and leaves the area.

As he slow walks his way near the gym with the apple in his hand, his phone vibrates in his pocket and he stopped in his tracks. Surprised from the random notification, he takes the phone out of his pocket ; and opens up the flip phone.

"It's from Kyouko". He clicks to open the message.

To: Igean

From: Kyouko

Time sent: 9:31Am

**I need you to meet me by the gift shop. Be quick, I'm already there.**

His face grown to serious expression while he flipped his phone shut, he places it back in his pocket and quickly makes his way to the gift shop. By the gift shop he could see Kyouko holding a document folder in her one hand, as she was crossing her arms and waiting for him.

Kyouko turns her head to the right seeing Naegi make his entrance towards her way, she uncrossed her arms lightly frowning and she walks her way a little over to him.

"I'll get to the chase, this document folder I have with me obtains information about the Ultimate Physicists' " Kyouko replied, giving him the folder.

Naegi looking at the folder, he then turned it over and looked up at Kyouko shocked.

"Kyouko?! How did you get this?" Naegi asked, resisting not to care if she didn't give him a straight answer.

"...Lets just say it wasn't in the archives room" she said crossing her arms, unintentionally looking past the hall from him.

"Thank-you Kyouko" Naegi suddenly replied right after her comment. She looked back at his way a bit shocked but more calm and serious, she felt that his kind generosity was just a habit; she uncrossed her arms as he was opening up the folder.

Naegi slides the paper out of the folder and reads it through as it displayed in front of him:

**Physicist Department**

_**Student #1:**_

**SHSL:** Ultimate Manger Physicist

**Name:** Minoru Ueno

**Gender:** Male

**Birthday:** October 16th (Libra)

**Height:** 172cm (5"8)

**Occupation:** High essential skills with inspecting the machines inside the laboratory, organizing on planning the charts, letters, and all documentation for the students within the physic's lab.

_**Student #2:**_

**SHSL:** Ultimate Mathematical Physicist

**Name:** Seiki Sekiguchi

**Gender:** Female

**Birthday:** February 12th (Aquarius)

**Height:** 158cm (5"2)

**Occupation:** Obtains the skills of researching on all quantum theories, analyzing on machinery's mechanism and collaborating on new inventions.

_**Student #3:**_

**SHSL:** Ultimate Biophysicist

**Name:** Rena Chi

**Gender:** Female

**Birthday:** October 29th (Scorpio)

**Height:** 190cm (6"3)

**Occupation:** Extremely skilled with bio-chemistry, elaborating new solutions with medicine and researching on proteomics and genomics.

_**Student#4:**_

**SHSL:** Ultimate Classic Mechanical Physicist

**Name:** Chokichi Katsuo

**Gender:** Male

**Birthday:** May 2nd (Taurus)

**Height:** 184cm (6"0.5)

**Occupation:** Skilled in the law of physics, inventing new machines and developing plots on the equation structures of engineering.

_**Student#5:**_

**SHSL:** Ultimate Geophysicist

**Name:** Tsuyoshi Chikyu

**Gender:** Male

**Birthday:** April 8th (Aries)

**Height:** 181cm (5"11)

**Occupation:** Skilled in the natural science of the earth and researching on how all physical phenomena occurs within the everyday geophysical science environment. Subjects listed as: gravity, heat flow, vibrations, electricity, electromagnetic waves, fluid dynamics, magnetism and mineral physics.

"So these are the students that work in the physics lab" Naegi replied curiously, as he finished reading and a moment later he replied before Kyouko could speak.

"So then was this the case that you were working on last night?" he asked suspiciously glaring at her.

"Yes it was" she said hesitating for a moment, before she replied.

"But aren't we suppose to work as a team?" he asked slightly shocked.

"Remember when I told you that you have to stay out of sight?" she asked lightly frowning miserably.

"Y-yeah but-" he said.

"Then we should have no problem." she replied dismissively, intrusting his objection.

'_Why doesn't she trust me? I just want to help her out!_'

'_If I'm going to trust him, I need to know that I can rely on him to not keep any secrets that he's hiding from me. In any case, I don`t think that I`d able to get anything out of him at the moment. Lets try to stick to the task at hand._'

"Now that we know who works in the physic's lab, we can start investigating on who created the time machine." she said looking seriously at him.

"Right let's go check it out" he replied.

They both make their way up to the third floor as Naegi gave the documentation folder back to Kyouko. They soon reach the Physic lab lying before the door and staring at it blankly.

Without both saying a word, Kyouko makes her way closer to the door and knocks three times.

* KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK*

A few moments pass and there was no answer. She tries again but knocking a bit louder.

*KNOCK!, KNOCK!, KNOCK!*

Still there was no answer.

"I guess they aren't here?" he asked curiously puzzled.

Kyouko opened the door and she started to walk right in. Naegi looked at her bit dumbfounded and took a stride step over to reach her shoulder with his one hand resting on it ; before she could walk in any further.

"Wait a minute Kyouko, do you think it's a good idea to go in there? Shouldn't we wait until there's one of students there" he lightly cried.

She turned her head to look between him and his hand that rested on her shoulder.

"Take your hand off me" replied Kyouko coldly.

"Uh" he gasped as he immediately took it off.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

She turned around to face him, crossing her arms in irritation and frustration.

"Just what exactly Makoto?" she asked as she walked closer to him.

He trembles as he moves his feet back away from the door as she kept walking closer to him.

"Tell me, why are you so anxious suddenly?" she asked more coldly.

"Uh- w-wait a minute!" he lightly cried scared of those cold eyes that were shooting through his fragile body.

Naegi bangs into the wall from the opposite wall of the physics door as Kyouko stopped about 1 foot away from his face. She stared down at him for a long pause as he was speechless to even pitch out any sound from his wind pipe tightening.

"You tell me now. Why should I trust you?" she asked.

"Well because I...I..." he stalled as he lost the words that he wanted to say to her.

'_I care for you! Your someone I can't lose! We strived __hard-working together to survive the mutual killing and getting outside! But how...how am I suppose to tell her about all of this, when she barely even knows me in this timeline. Not only that, but if I tell her about her father being killed by Monokuma/Junko right now...it might separate us from working together. Furthermore, it will probably set the timeline off the charts and who knows what her intentions might be if she did know. I have to try to get her away from the thoughts that question my trust and for her being mad at me ; otherwise I will have trouble with saving the world_'

"I need us to stick together. I need you to trust your gut. If you think I'm someone not worth your time then you can leave, but I want to let you know...I'm at all ends to protect this world from the tragedy. If I die, I die and I'd make sure that I'd die before anyone else in this entire school does". he replied seriously.

She stares at him blankly with no expression, she keeps staring at him for a long moment.

'_He's really serious about this...but why go through so much trouble? What is the truth for you to protect everyone to take your own life? You must have a reason...not just because they are our classmates. Just why are you doing this? Why?_'_  
_

"It looks like it seems that I am interrupting something" a man's voice echo's from behind Kyouko.

Kyouko turns around to face the man who stood before them.

He wore a grey lab coat with three small black slip on buttons, although he had them unbuttoned showing his white-collar dress shirt. Below that he wore black trousers that were a little too small for him and he had brown running shoes with white laces. He was about average height, with short blonde hair and wore small square glasses with the shade lenses having a black trim all around it. His face was a square jaw and had some facial bristles coming from the sides of his cheeks but they weren't that noticable. Also he has green colour eyes, a small nose and thin blonde eye brows.

From the look he was making, he seem to have a rather cocky arrogant attitude like he didn't care who he bothered throughout the entire time of his day ; with no response he makes his way a little closer to them and stops about 8 feet away.

"Do you need something? Or do you angry birds still need to have your chat?" asked the arrogant man smirking at them.

"Yes were here to speak with the physicists. I'm assuming your one of them? she asked.

The young short hair blonde man laughs delightfully, having his hands both rest on his chest ; then taking his one hand away from his chest and laying forward as wanting to give a handshake but dismissively teasing them.

"Of course, I am the one and only Minoru Ueno the Ultimate Manager Physicist. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance" he happily replied, with his attitude not changing in the slightest.

Kyouko crossing her arms looking at the man with a serious attitude and could tell he was some immature person.

"Kyouko Kirigiri, Ultimate Detective." she replied.

"Wait! Kirigiri?! Then you are Jin's daughter! Am I right?" he asked sarcastically shocked.

"Yes I am." she said blankly.

"Oh hahahaha! Well this is a surprise indeed. I thought you'd be taller but who am I to judge. Sooo!" Ueno replied, now looking behind from Kyouko curious to know the other person.

"Who must you be?" he asked.

"...I am Makoto Naegi...I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student" he replied slightly nervous.

"Lucky or unlucky? Seriously its hard to say which type you would be most of the time. Well I guess you are lucky for making it into this school, this academy does have a bright future ahead for all of us" he replied sharply.

'_Not unless I save it..._' thought Naegi as the man continued to speak to him.

"Thou I'd have to say that you do look unlucky to have such a reputation like that...seriously what's your real talent?" he asked curiously.

"Well we came here for a reason. We liked to know if we could speak with the rest of the students that work in the physic's lab" replied Kyouko, cutting to the chase and trying to change the unnecessary subject.

"Hey! I was talking to him, not you! You'll have to just wait your turn" Ueno shouted, angry as he pointed his finger at her.

She kept her arms crossed as she procrastinated in silence; as in not wanting to escalate the situation.

"Where was I? Oh yes, so what is your real talent?" he asked curiously.

"Well..." Naegi replied puzzled and disappointed from his question while he looked to Kyouko's way.

"That's your talent? How interesting..." he replied, disappointed crossing his arms.

They both remained silent, a moment later he smirks and looks over to Kyouko's direction.

"So now I can answer you. Yes, there is in fact other physicists' that are in this class" he replied arrogantly.

"Are they in there at this moment?" Kyouko asked.

"Unfortunately, they're all gone. So you'll have to come back later" he replied lifting his hands and curving them downwards to show that he's not sure where they are exactly.

Kyouko looked at him intensively for a moment. After a long pause, she uncrossed her arms walking a little closer to the manager physicist and stared at him.

"Is that so? Tell me Ueno, why are you acting strange right now?" she replied calmly.

"What do you mean? If anything you're the one that's strange in my books" he replied lightly laughing.

'_What's with this guy?_' thought Naegi.

"I know you're lying. I can tell by the way your eyes dilated" she replied in a serious expression.

"So you think that I know something? How would I know where they are? I'm all alone in the physics lab" he asked lifting his confidence.

Kyouko moved a bit closer standing about 3 feet away from the Manger Physicist just like she did moments before to Naegi.

"Oh so now your playing the game you did with your lover boy over there" he smirked half heartedly.

"The question is Ueno, how would you not know where they are if your, if I must say the Ultimate Manger Physicist? Isn't it your job to keep track on what all the other students do around this academy?" replied Kyouko beginning to corner him in an interrogation.

"Its none of your business!" cried Ueno, frowning angrily at Kyouko.

Kyouko crossed her arms again and shifted her stance.

"As a matter a fact it does concern me. Besides, you wouldn't want me to go to the faculty building to discuss with the committee of this behaviour do you?" she asked curiously.

"Hahahaha. Like they'd believe daddy's little girl! hahaha" he laughed, booming his sound echoing down the hallways. One of the classroom doors opened from about 25 feet from them and a teacher's head stuck out looking down the hallway.

"Excuse me, would you please be quiet. Class is in session!" replied a female's voice with black hair that had a bun on her head.

"Don't worry I was just showing these students the way back to their classrooms" Ueno replied nicely.

"Thank-you" the female teacher replied, shutting the door heading back inside to her classroom.

"Kyouko its okay we can just come back later" replied Naegi gently.

"There will be no need for that" she replied smiling at the physicist and then turned half way to look at Naegi. She took out a device from her pocket and to their suprise it was an old cassette recorder.

"WHAT?!" Ueno cried dumbstruck.

"Whoa!" gasped Naegi lightly, seeing the cassette tape was still rolling.

"So Minoru Ueno, we could do this the easy way or the hard way? Although I prefer the easy way" replied Kyouko smirking, stilling holding the cassette tape in her hand.

"Ahhh...O-okay you win! They all left a few days ago to go on long physic's field trip across the other side of the world" replied Ueno in slight irritation, squinting his eyes in disgust.

"When will they return?" Naegi asked, before Kyouko could respond. Both Ueno and Kyouko looked over to Naegi's way and then Kyouko turn towards Ueno's way.

"You heard him. When do they arrive back?" she asked, as Ueno stared back towards Kyouko's way.

"Uhhh...they won't be back for two months. Can I go now?!" Ueno replied, frustrated now with the interrogation.

Naegi lightly gasped shocked that a field trip could last that long for school here. At his old school he would only receive one day trips for like going to a science centre or going to the outdoors to explore more in the world of geography with his old classmates. He just couldn't comprehend how Hope's Peak can afford that much to allow four students to travel on the other side of the world ; although he guessed that the school had their ways.

"Not just yet. I have a few more questions. First, I'd like to know if you are conducting on a working time machine at the moment? she asked.

"Huh? Haha what! You're crazy you know that! Time travel is just theories, they don't have a possible way to use it mechanically on earth yet" he replied lightly laughing.

"I see, well then could you tell me who I could properly speak to about more on this matter? asked Kyouko, crossing her arms holding the cassette recorder on the hand away from the manager's reach.

"Well you could speak to Chokichi Katsuo who knows about the law of physics, Seiki Sekiguchi which she's great with the mechanisms of machinery, Rena Chi could tell you some theories she knows about the life of conducting mechanisms and or Tysuyoshi Chikyu which he figures out how the environments work within law of physics" he replied.

"Okay, that'll be all. Thanks for your time. Will be going" she replied, placing the tape recorder back into her uniform pocket and she begins to walk away down the hallway.

Naegi looks at the physicist manager while he was looking down the hallway seeing Kyouko continue to make her exit.

He turns to look at him and gave a snarky look.

"Why do you put up with her?" he asked.

"If there's one thing I know about people, its to work with their ups and their downs. No matter what lies ahead!" he explained to Ueno of his opinion.

"Huh... Your one strange guy. Well I`ll be getting back to work, so if you would excuse me" he replied, dismissively showing his cocky attitude before he went back into the lab shutting the door behind him.

Without a second later, Naegi went to catch up to Kyouko who was already turning down the hallway and when he makes it to her he finds that she was in a really weary mood.

"Hey Kyouko" he replied walking beside her now, as they pass one of the classrooms. She doesn't reply to him or give any sign of acknowledgement and he looks at her slightly worried but more frustrated with himself.

"...So it seems like we'll have to wait a bit for them "

"Yeah..." she replied, lightly sighing.

'_For some reason that manger seemed really suspicious...what was his intentions for not giving us straight answers in the first place? Did he think we were suspicious ourselves? Was it because of his personality? Or is something that's entirely different all together?_'

They remain silent for a few minutes as they make their way further down to the end of the long hallway and start to walk down the stairway.

'_I'll get to the bottom of this...but there's another case in the matter. Naegi...just what are you hiding from me?'_

Kyouko looked over to his way as he remain silent with a blank expression on his face.

They soon reach the second floor as he stops in his tracks reaching the bottom step, while Kyouko stopped a couple of steps above him on the opposite rail side he walked on.

"Well we should stay on task, with whatever Junko is planning to strike next."he replied, as he clenched his fist.

Kyouko looked over to his way as he was talking looking over beyond the doors of the hallways of the second floor. Not long after, he turns around to face looking up at her and stares determined with hope.

"...You're right" she replied.

Kyouko starts walking down the last few steps as she quickly pondered in thought.

'_Asking him about anything else from the mutual killing now may not help with making the right decisions in our case. I think I`ll just wait and see what he tries to do_'

"I'll be heading to class. We'll talk later" she said, making her leave and soon disappeared out of his sight.

'_I wonder why she didn't ask me more about what happened earlier? Isn't she mad at me? If I had to guess she probably is not deciding to question me. Only because she knows I don't have the time machine on me anymore. Although that's a good thing! This way it doesn't matter because she trusts me!_' Naegi thought, as Kyouko left him by the stairway.

_9:59Pm_

Naegi was lying down on full of leaves and comfortable branches that he made to cover him from any sunlight shining at his face. He made a small tipi house as he was now camping in the middle of the forest from the track and field area. The punched hole was still near the bleachers, since unfortunately they're still dealing with Sakura's punishment. From what he knows by Kyouko, Sakura has to pay them back by paying extra fees to her tuition for her schooling.

He frowns when he recalled more than a few days ago about Kyouko hearing the rumors spreading across the school about a peeping tom near the bleachers, she figured out really quickly that it was him. She smirked a bit thinking he was the type for a peeping tom but he confessed that he wasn`t and in the end he didn`t believe him. Now thinking about Sakura he noticed that ever since the day she punched a hole through the bleachers, she became really known at the school and not to mention that everyday students would go check it out.

When the 22nd of August he moved this spot out in the woods, enjoying the fresh air, the bugs, getting away from suspicion and being alone after from a long day of all the chaos that happens inside the academy.

*Ding Dong Ding Dong*

He could hear the bell very faintly from where he was sleeping but in truth he prefered it better.

"Goodnight! Sleep Tight! Lights Out!" replied an automated person's voice as it clicks off a moment later.

He lightly sighs, having his arms crossed resting on his head ; looking up at the tip of the interior of the tipi.

'_What will lie next at Hope' Peak academy for me?_' thought Naegi, as he dwells on it in his sleep.

_**Author's Notes: 8th chapter is out!**_

_**Next time the timeline will move forward again.**_

_**Keep posted and I hope that this story is enjoyable!**_

_**Also if there is any questions or anything that you would like me to improve on with this story, let me know in the review or PM. Thanks!**_


	10. Chapter 9: A Broken Reunion

Sunday, September 12th 2010.

8:28Am

Younger Naegi was walking down the halls by himself as he finished his breakfast early heading his way to the AV Control room. Lightly clutching on the CD player with a case that he had in his right hand, he brought it to his face and curiously looked at the label on the front that he received this morning from his mail box.

"**To: Makoto Naegi, **

**Hello! **

**Love, Mom, Dad and Komaru (sister)"**.

He warmly smiles at the CD case when suddenly,

BOOOM

_Huh? Was that a crash just now?_

He heard a thunderous crash coming from up ahead in the distance and he stopped in his tracks by instinct. Not knowing where the ambient sound came from he panicked a moment later and dashed his way forward with an extreme worried expression on his face.

_Where was that sound coming from? Wait, is it coming from the AV room?!_

A moment later, he skid a quick motion from his sneakers coming to a halt as he was near the place and saw someone come out from the AV/Control room. The mysterious character noticed Naegi as the person shuts the door behind them and turned to stare at him with content. Reluctantly, Naegi recognized who the person was standing before him, it was a female from his class that was quite muscular and tall for her age. It was Sakura Oogami, she stared at him with distress and the look of unpleasant discomfort in her pupil eyes. Neagi gritted his teeth slightly frightened, raising his free hand slightly he pursed making his way a step closer to Oogami.

"H-Hey"

"Don't come any closer" she deeply pronounces.

Naegi decided to not make a move closer to her presence and doubtfully looks at her extremely worried from her actions.

"Is something wrong? What happened?" he exclaims.

Oogami crosses her arms and eases off the tension in the air while she smiles lightly closing her eyes and shows her attitude with a composed gesture.

"Its nothing"

"B-but-"

"There's nothing that should concern you in this matter. I'm perfectly fine" replies Oogami, opening her eyes and looking at him with content.

Naegi remains silent as he was lost with words to say to her.

_I know somethings is troubling her, although maybe its something very personal but still why is she hiding something when she knows its bothering her?_

"I shall be going now" replies Oogami, turning around and walking down the hallway making her exit.

_She's gone. I know that there's something on her mind but I think its best to leave her alone now. Although now I feel like I want to go after her, plus I can tell she wants someone to talk to her but whatever caused her to get angry made it difficult for her to talk about it._

He turns his head to the side to stare at the AV room and thought about the noise he heard earlier.

_If it has to do anything with her dilemma, then its got to do with something that happened in there!_

He makes his way inside determined, seeing that no one else was in the room, although if there was then he would have expected to hear voices from where he was standing outside moments prior from entering the room. He shut the door behind him, turning around to investigate the area a little and found that this room was spacious.

He could see three columns with five rows that displayed a gap between each column, within the columns the objects displayed two large AV devices on that connected with a DVD player and with small black audio speakers on each side of the two AV stations. Also it has blue ethical office chairs for two on each column row, then at the front of the room its got two huge black coloured surround sound speakers and a hundred inch projection screen. From the side of the room to his right showed a display title above the purple curtain: **Computers.**

In the middle of the room down in the third row, he could see one of the video monitors was still on, displaying a blank blue screen radiating beautifully before him.

_I wonder..._ he reflected curiously.

Without hesitation he advanced to the area and moved his body around the first blue chair and soon reaching the second chair.

_Huh? _

Below the blue ethic chair, he saw a cracked CD case scattered in many thin pieces, and as for the latch of the CD case he could see that it displayed as broken. It wasn't surprising for the CD to become damaged too as he was looking at it from his angle. It was a little to the far right corner under the metallic table with it only being lightly cracked into six little fragments on the edge rim of the disk.

Placing his own CD and case near the speaker to his right, he reluctantly kneels down as he held the blue ethic chair with his one hand, ducking under the table grabbing the disk case with the CD beside it and brought himself back over. Still seeing disk fragments of the case on the floor, he grabbed all the pieces, pushed his weight back up with his one hand on the blue chair and placed the last bit of items on the table in front of the monitor screen. As he stood straight again, he examined the remaining pieces of the items on the table. To his surprise, he notices that the title on the case was missing, however he already assumed that in advance from Sakura not letting anyone see it.

_It seems like she ripped it up and taken it with her...but I'm worried why she's upset._

He stared at the monitor screen as he zoned out.

_What exactly was in her video that made her unhappy?_

Lightly frowning, he sat himself down lightly descending in the blue ethical chair and took out the CD from his CD case to his right of the metallic table and placed it inside the CD insert drive of the DVD player. He waits patiently as the video was buffering to the main menu.

_I wonder what my family's going to say? I miss them a lot of the time but I know deep down I can do just fine on my own._

The main menu soon pops up and it shows a still picture of his family all sitting on the beige soft couch in the family room. Having his sister sitting to the left waving, his father in the middle crossing his hand sitting up promptly and the figure of his mother's beautiful smile on the right crossing her arms in her lap.

He smiles as he looks at the nice picture of the main menu, he felt like this sensation of it will feel like a warm greeting and soon enough without hesitation he clicked the play button. The screen was making a loud noise with black and white static for a few seconds until he saw a person standing in front of the camera.

**?: Is it recording?**

Immediately after he heard the voice from behind the person in font of him, he knew right away that it was the soft fragile voice he always hears and that was his cheerful idealistic mother.

**Dad: Yep its all good to go!**

Replied Naegi's father with a confident optimistic attitude as he turned around and walked toward the two other figures that were sitting on the couch. As he turned and sat down the three all looked at the camera and smiled.

**Komaru: Hey there Makoto!**

Waves her sister with delight at the camera.

**Dad: Hey! So how`s school there at Hope`s Peak Academy?**

He asks in a joyful mood crossing his fingers and resting them now on his lap.

**Mom: You must find it a lot of fun with meeting your new classmates there.**

She smiled gently as she talked softly with certainty in her tone of voice. The sound wave of the machine that played throughout the speakers was blaring a bit of an audio static as he heard his family talk in the video. It was almost like the sound that you would hear in those science fiction movies when talking through a video intercom in a technological spatial area. Naegi gleefully looked at the screen with no doubt that this video was something that was giving a day for him to shine, to brighten up his future and to give him hope.

**Komaru: I heard its a big school! What's it like inside? What's the capacity for students that go there?**

She asked curiously while she excitedly moved a little fidgety on the couch. Naegi's mother looks over to Komaru's way with a smile and looked back at the screen.

**Mom: Your sisters been telling us that she wants to go there as well.**

Komaru looks at her mother with delight and then turned to the camera.

**Komaru: Well of course I do! You`re so lucky that you got in.**

She crossed her arms disappointed and lightly pouting staring at Naegi through the screen, he almost sensed that they were actually seeing him while watching this video; and by their expressions it made him think that they could tell his reaction.

**Dad: Luck does comes by nature, isn`t that right son? But be careful of how you use your luck, it can always lead you to misfortune if you don't make the wise decisions.**

His mother stays rested on the couch without turning away and still shines with delight but also a little determination of worries in her green olive eyes.

**Mom: I'm sure you understand that making wise decisions can also lead you to a misfortune, but, you can always find fortune wherever you go in every step of path that you choose too.**

His father smiles and leans a bit forward closer to the camera with hands still locked on his knuckles.

**Dad: Yeah, she's right. Fortune and misfortune can lead you in the direction you want, but, to make a stronger goal of fortune and misfortune you must not take it lightly. Otherwise, you may confuse yourself into finding the success to your sense of working and living to the fullest. Now that you got that kept in mind, w**ill all have to come visit you sometime during the holidays.** **

Then Komaru turns to look over at her dad shocked and disappointed.

**Komaru: Huuh? Can't we go see him when there's a parents meeting?**

His father thought about for a moment seriously as he looked towards Naegi's mother who smiled at her husband lightly.

**Mom: Why not? You can miss a day of work. Just be sure to tell them that this is an urgent emergency.**

He then looked at Komaru as her eyes glistened with determination and then he smiled lightly chuckling.

**Dad: Okay! I'll work on creating an arrangement as soon as I return tomorrow. **

**Komaru: Yeah!**

She swung her arms in the air happily doing a funny swift pose and soon dropped back down sitting on the couch with her arms across her chest smiling widely.

The experience and memories that Naegi remembers growing up with his sister were like a theme between their amusement and their certainty as they worked together to keep each other efficiently happy. Here and there his sister could be a bit more aggressive than him but it didn't bother him in the slightest. In honesty, he enjoyed having his younger sister boss him around sometimes because he could somewhat relate to her when she had difficult time with situations and that he doesn't favour to boss people from his style of personality.

In actuality, he could tell that his sister was feeling uptight about the school he was in but he knew that she would pull through when she got to know the directions of her surroundings.

**Dad: Makoto, make sure that you send us a letter as soon as possible!**

His father replied lecturing him kindly with concern in his tone.

**Mom: We hope to see you soon!**

**Komaru/Mom/Dad: Bye bye!**

His family waves goodbye with their one hands and smile happily.

**Komaru: Oh! I should go turn off the camera!**

Komaru awkwardly gets up quickly taking a couple quick strides across the family room to the video camera and grabs it. She turns the camera around in the opposite direction of the room and he could briefly see his family's kitchen. Then as a few moments passed and oddly the camera was still rolling on the screen.

**Komaru: Ahh!** **Jeez! How do I turn this thing o-**

The AC/Monitor shut off and went to a pitch dark blue screen again as Naegi could see his own reflection in front of him. He lightly sighs smiling and remarks from what he just watched quietly to himself.

"Komaru you never change" he lightly chuckles in delight. As he stops laughing he thinks in a train of thought for moment with a serious and curious expression on his face.

_I wonder when the parents meeting is going to take place? The steering committee hasn't voiced an announcement about it yet, so maybe it will be sometime soon. Hopefully it will happen, no wait I'm positive it will happen! Why wouldn't it anyway?! Well, I should probably start making my way to class._

He grabs his CD bringing all the broken pieces of Sakura's CD and the case with him. The door opens as Naegi almost made his way out of the room when he saw a blank expressionless person stare at him.

_Huh?! Wait is that K-kyouko!_

"K-Kouko!" exclaimed Naegi.

She looked at him suspiciously as she remained silent.

"H-hey did you get a video too!?"

"...No." she replied.

_ Ah I guess everyone didn't receive one yet but, I'm sure she'll get one soon!_

"So what brings you here?" he asked cheerfully.

She crosses her arms and makes her way a bit closer into the room forcing Naegi to step aside.

"To explore this room" she replied looking around from left to right of the room curiously.

_So she's here to investigate her surroundings. That's very good, that way she can remember details about the room later in the future since she's the Ultimate Detective._

"I assume you were here to watch your video" she asked.

"Yeah"

She walked further into the room and turned around to face Naegi.

"Mind if I ask what was on your video?"

"W-well it was just a personal greeting from my family" he honestly replied.

"...I see" she replied lightly un-crossing her arms. She looked to her right about where Naegi was sitting before and she turned to look back. She stared at him with uncertainty in her eyes, and then she made her way slowly walking closer to him in silence. Naegi felt slightly nervous and uncomfortable as the heat of the moment intensified. As she was about 5 feet away from him she stopped and looked down suspiciously at what he was grasping resting on his side.

"What's that you're holding?"

"Oh this! It belongs to Sakura" he raises it up for her to look at it.

"Sakura? Why do you have it?" she asks looking at the evidence and then turning her gaze suspiciously at him again.

"W-well" he replied stalling for a second. Kyouko crossed her arms now a bit impatient and more suspicious.

"Because Sakura seems to have been upset from what she saw on this video" he replied lightly frowning.

"Oh, so then your returning it to her, correct?" she asked shifting her stance and lightly raising her eyebrow.

"Of course!" he exclaimed.

"I see, if that's the case then I'll be going" she replied turning her back from him as she walked past him.

"W-wait a second!" he cried. She didn't turn around but she was listening.

"Why don't you join me to find Sakura? I find that she's feeling troubled and I feel like she needs to talk with one of us"

"...I'm sorry. You'll have to go on your own. I need somewhere to be...goodbye" she replied making her exit. Then like that she disappeared from the face of the earth again from interacting with him.

_I suppose she's busy. Although I feel like she needs to have company, but invading people's decisions won't help them and especially me. Well I can't think about it now, I need to go see Sakura before I can't find her!_

Naegi quickly places Sakura's CD and case in his brown formal pants, he then placed all the fragments in the garbage outside of the room and then makes a run heading his way to the dormitory. When he gets there he finds Aoi Asahina, Sakura's best friend walking out of the dinning hall by herself with a donut in her hand as she bites down on it.

"Hey! Asahina" he replied as he made his way over casually.

"Mhmd heuyf maktoio!" she smiled but quickly gulped down the food as she was too embarrassed from her entrance.

"Have you seen Sakura by any chance?" he asked.

"Umm...Nope she left the dinning hall this morning. I'm also pretty sure you left a little after her too" she replied cheerfully.

"Oh, would you know where she might be at the moment?" he asked.

"Well...I'd have to say she either went her dorm or probably the dojo in this school but sometimes she might be in the gym with practicing her cool moves! This week I'm trying to learn how to do the roundhouse kick with her! You should come practice with us sometime, you might learn a thing or two of how to defend yourself!" she exclaimed.

"That sounds like a great idea! I'll definitely think about it"

"Really?! Awesome! Well come by today if you can, we'll probably be in the dojo" she smiled happily.

"Okay thanks a bunch!" he replied as he made off with a run waving back to her.

"No problem! I'll see you later!" she replied waving back.

Without second thoughts he went searching for Sakura without looking back from the people around him. He dashed first to the closest spot that Asahina told him and that was the Gymnasium. He looked inside to only find that there was a class going on, he could see a small girl in the middle of the room with blonde hair tied with a curve of twin tails, wearing an orange traditional furisode kimono with a white floral print pattern, and a green obi sash.

He stopped for a moment standing to watch her as there was traditional music playing in the background, she skidded lightly back and forth in quick pattern as she walk across the blue mat, doing a twist with her fan he could see that the sash she was wearing was tied around her waist and secured with a bow at the back. He made a quick glance around the other people in the room, he saw all of them sitting on a bleacher at the left side of the room with many faces he didn't know, there was at least 15 people who were in the room altogether and he saw that their gym teacher was one of them watching the girls performance.

"Whoohoo! Keep going Hiyoko you're rocking the stage!" replied an enthusiastic rock star theme girl. She appeared to have many piercings, accessories and distinctive clothing that seemed different from most people. A few others began to shout as the performer started to finish off with her doing a multi spin, soon she raised her fan and jumped doing backflip. The music ended with the crowd cheering with delight and they all began to get out of their seats to go congratulate her.

He wanted to go congratulate her too but he realized that he might not be able to find Sakura in time if he didn't hurry. He began to ran off again from deciding to search the dojo. When he go to the main doors, he could hear a voice just on the other side, it seemed like only one person was talking in the room but he wasn't about to tell for sure.

Naegi panicked with eyes wide, clenching his fist and staring at the door anxiously.

_Should I go in? Would it be right to bother them? ..._thought Naegi.

"...GO!"

_I got to do this...I'm going IN! _he thought without second thought and he opened the doors drastically and time came to a stand still.

**Living to the Fullest Music Begins...**

He saw Sakura with a wooden sword in her hand, with a long black skirt and a plain white t-shirt noticing that she had her hair tied into a ponytail instead of it all hanging loose past her shoulders. Naegi gasped at the sudden difference at how Sakura looked but that was not the only person in the room. A man with an armored samurai outfit was holding a real life katana and he was not holding back as they clashed at each other.

He couldn't believe from what he was seeing, it was almost like the world around him froze as he only focused on the moves that the two were doing as they deuced in battle, Sakura began with using a straight down slash as the man backed away doing a backflip but at the same time doing a back kick aiming for the right side of her face but just missed her cheek bone. Sakura then ducked doing a straight stab motion forward as the man predicted her intentions and slide his body back with making a bridge body motion but using his one arm free as he clashed the katana with the wood sword; holding for dear life.

Before he knew it, the man in a blink of an eye was on his feet and they both had their swords together clashed in a stand still staring down eye to eye like the game was just getting started.

"You're still holding back, if you want to become the strongest person in the world you have to prove that you can defeat me without second thought" he replied.

"I'm not holding back, I'm just getting warmed up!" she replied furiously.

**Living to the Fullest Music Ends...**

"Uh sorry to disturb you" replied Naegi subconciously as he didn't realize that he spoke.

"Huh? Makoto? What are you doing here?" asked Sakura as she still had her sword clashed with the other man.

"You know this boy?" he asked curious and sternly.

"Yeah he's from my class district" she replied.

"...I see..." he eyed his way to look at the young short man with green crystal eyes; soon turning back to Sakura.

"You have five minutes" he replied as he then released his sword from their clash. The man walked to the other side of the room and sat down meditating as Sakura placed the wooden sword into the sheath at the side of her hip.

"What is it that you wanted to speak to me about? Asked Sakura calmly crossing her arms.

"Well I wanted to return this to you" he replied taking out the broken CD case that he kept neatly in his brown formal pants. He handed it over to her and she looked at the object dumbstruck.

"Huh?! You brought all the pieces from what I broke and now you want to give it to me? I can't believe you went through all that trouble, it makes me feel terrible" she replied shocked looking at him and then closing her eyes sighing lightly.

"Don't be, I-I mean we all have times where we struggle and we feel uneasy about stuff but I just want you to know that we're all here to help each other feel at ease with whatever may bother us. Even if it's for the worse and the best times, we need to keep hoping and believing in each other and sticking to it till the end" replied Naegi pleasantly.

"...You're right Makoto. I think what you are stating is whether we choose to keep it to ourselves and or tell others; we need to believe in trusting one another no matter the circumstances. Right?" she asked.

"Of course! After all this school is like a second family and its here when we need support. Even if it takes us time getting use to understanding and feeling comfortable, we just have to step up and give the challenge a chance!" he replied logistically.

"...I understand, but right now I don't feel like opening up to anyone about my situation. However, soon enough when I'm ready to see the beholder that stands in my ground I'll take that challenge. Thank-You" she replied kindly.

"Yeah no problem!" he replied.

_It's good that she now knows she can believe in others, I just hope that she'll be okay_, _but I have to know that in time she'll be able to tell us when she's ready, so lets just have some faith in her so that she doesn't give up!,_ thought Naegi.

"Before you go, I'd like you to my mentor over there" she replied and she began to walk her way towards him gesturing Naegi to follow her.

As they arrive the mentor stands up from his mediating state and stares at Naegi intensively and suspiciously for a few moments.

"My name is Kanata Kenitargi, I'm the Ultimate Martial Arts Trainer, it's a pleasure to meet you" replied Kanata humbly.

"Whooa! It's an honor to meet you too... I'm Makoto Naegi, the Utimate Lucky Student" said Naegi bowing lightly.

"A wise decision to become a lucky student, but having bad luck is in your books as well to becoming the person you wisely choose in life too. I'd like you to remember these words Makoto and use them to your advantage" he replied seriously.

"I promise I will" replied Naegi.

"Good, if we meet again I'd like you to tell me what've you learned on your journey to path you have chosen. For now I bid you farewell" he replied making his exit and began preparing the next session for Sakura. Without another second of their time being spent he said his goodbyes and left the dojo heading back to his dorm.

Monday, September 13th 2010.

8:57am

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Younger Naegi was groaning as he rolled around in his bed looking from the right of his alarm clock and he saw that it was 8:57 am. Immediately his eyes opened in horror and turned off the alarm clock.

**Tropical Despair Music Begins...**

"What!? How is that possible? I slept in!" he exclaimed.

Soon realizing his indulgement he got out of bed with his clothes on and panicked grabbing his note book near his dresser across the room from his bed and made his way out the door into the hallway.

_How was my alarm off from the time I orignally setted it for 7:57am,_ thought Naegi puzzled.

As he was running for dear life he dashed through the hallways, soon bolting his way up the stairs and before he even realized it he was heaving of exhaustion in front of the classroom door.

_I must be tired and didn't realize last night that I altered the clock, if that's so than I'l know not to do it again!,_ he thought coming to his conclusion.

**Tropical Despair Music Ends...**

He walked in with everyone else present in the room and the teacher looked at him standing near the chalkboard.

"Mr. Naegi, your lucky that you just made it to class on time. Another second and I would have had to put you as absent" replied the teacher courteously.

"I'm sorry it won't happen again" said Naegi innocently.

"I better hope so, this isn't like original high school; this is an academy. You must learn to treat it like the academy!" lectured his teacher.

"Okay! I'll do my best!" he replied.

As made his over to his seat he heard Byakuya say something quietly under his breath as he crossed his arms and miserably looked in front of the class.

"Typical for a rat lost in the maze"

He ignored his comment and continued to continue forward. As he got close to his seat he saw Junko and Mukuro were looking at him, Kyouko with her arms crossed stared at the front of the room, Junko's fist was resting on her chin bored and Mukuro had her arms loose on her sides as she seem curious and suspicious of him.

"I wager that he's hiding something" replied Junko whispering in Mukuro's left ear.

He sat down looking ahead of the class as the teacher began to speak about the lesson on the qualities of how your transferable skill relates to your values and ways to deal with what they can achieve in fulfilling your long life goals.

He smiled as he listened to the class and a few hours passed by. The teacher looked at his clock, ending the class with a small lecture of reminding everyone to bring their books for a different class that they were attending to next and that was to visit the physic's lab.

As everyone was leaving he looked to see Sakura was listening to Asahina talk her head off talking about what they were planning to do after today classes finished. From the look he could see she was smiling kindly but deep down he could still sense that she was distraught. He planned to walk his way up to them and talk but discarded the thought because he believed that it wasn't the proper time to do it.

_I wonder how she's holding up, she seems to be in better shape today but I think I should leave her be for now. _he thought cautiously.

"You sure seem really worried Naegi. Is everything alright?" asked Junko mysteriously walking beside him.

_When did she get there?! _he thought confused.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he smiled.

"Are you suuuure? You look like your about to cry" she replied.

_I think its best I don't tell everyone. I might make Sakura mad at me. When she's ready she'll be able to tell us all, _he thought happily.

"What?! If I was crying I'm sure it wouldn't be at time like this" he replied shocked.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm..." Junko hummed as she stared down into the pit of his soul. Naegi noticed that she was at least a little more than half a foot taller than him but he didn't seem to fall for what she was trying to do and knew that if he remained calm nothing will let him lose his hope.

"I believe he's telling the truth" replied Kyouko, walking beside Naegi to his left and he looked to her way shocked.

"Oh! Ultimate Detective Kyouko Kirigiri you trust him! That's a big step into friendship don't you think?" she asked curious.

She smiled lightly having her head down and closing her eyes.

"Hm. I can tell when a person lies" she stated.

"Wow. Well than that must make sense. Since you arrrre the Ultimate Detective and that I see you two quite often together" she replied.

"Huh? Wait what?" Naegi asked puzzled.

"What's this?! Are you denying the truth? Makoto Naegi?!" she asked shocked, giving off a corny annoying attitude.

"Umm I d-dont underst-"

"Well Kyouko you can tell us the truth can't you?" she asked mockingly.

_...She's becoming more suspicious than I anticipated. I mustn't let the present Naegi become suspicious, that will only complicate things. Lets try this._

"In this case, it seems that I can't make that judgement call" she replied calmly.

"Uhh...how come?" Junko asked sheepishly.

"Because I can tell your lying" she replied.

"...Oh, I see. Well there's nothing I can do here to make you believe the truth. But whatever have your fun" Junko replied quietly as she walked past them and surprising Mukuro tailing behind her.

"What was that all about?" Naegi asked curious looking at Kyouko.

"I'm not sure, maybe she was trying to find where your most vulnerable spot was in your emotions" she replied crossing her arms now as they were now making their way up the stairs.

"Y-yeah but why would she want to do that?" he asked still puzzled as he thought about it himself relentless of the fact for Junko's reasoning.

Kyouko started at him in fascination but more curious about how he was now than the way he changed from the future. When she looked at him he could see that he was lost, confused but happy and carefree. She felt more and more sad for him that the thought of what is to become of her classmates known as "The Tragedy" would lead to Naegi coming from the future. However, she has second thoughts about Naegi not telling her the full truth of the future. Day after day it would bother her, but overall she only had a small lead to the case that cease to exist; although she still has an epiphany that its believable. In any case, she has to keep all the possibilities open for now until she can gather more intel between the two characters of him and Junko; even Mukuro and other suspects or victims that may involve in this suspicious case altogether.

"Lets hurry and get to the physics lab" replied Kyouko making her up the last step and striding forward into the hallway.

"Uh w-wait up!" he cried as he ran after her.

They make it inside the physic's lab and saw that everyone has already arrived there waiting for them two to make their way into the classroom. The Ultimate Manager physicist was just beginning to talk about the air purifier when he recognized the two that entered into the room.

"Oh god well look who it is, Mrs. Little Daddy's Girl and Mr. Strange One" he replied looking at Kyouko and then to Naegi.

_Strange One? _thought Naegi confused.

"Came back to interrogate me some more?" he asked with a cocky grin.

"..." Kyouko stared at him with blank expression. The other classmates were a bit confused at what was happening and they all started to glance looks between Ueno and Kyouko.

"What's this? Why are you quiet now? Well whatever...NOW YOU!" he replied shouting his last words pointing his finger directly at Naegi.

"Aren't you going to say anything?!" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Stop talking and explain to us what you do here, otherwise you're a waste of my time" replied Byakuya crossing his arms staring at Ueno impatiently.

"Y-you k-k-know how to make the atmosphere f-feel-" stuttered Fukawa crossing her hands together nervously.

"Don't speak" replied Byakuya bluntly.

"I can talk when I feel like it preppy boy!" exclaimed Ueno.

"Excuse me" replied Byakuya raising his eyebrow irritated with the guy's voice.

"You think you can talk big with all that fancy clothes you wear HA don't make me laugh" replied Ueno crossing his arms like a hot head.

"Do you even know who you're talking to? I Byakuya Togami am the heir of the Togami family. Peasants like you are not worthy of my time" replied Byakuya looking to the side as he was pretending to ignore him.

"W-w-w-w-w-whaaa...WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" exclaimed Ueno in anger raising his arms in the air like an animal out of control.

"Are you deaf? I specifically just told you what I said, people who speak with idiotic words are people who end up with idiotic jobs, its a shame for you" he replied smirking knowing that this guy was really immature.

"I'll Report you! If you say one more-"

"Would you SHUT THE FUCK UP!" replied Oowada irritated with the pointless argument.

"AHHHHH" shrieked Ueno.

Leon sighs as he looks over to Oowada's way.

"Look what you did now you scared the little guy" replied Leon.

"I'm not little! If anyone is little here it's the strange one!" Said Ueno pointing his finger at Naegi.

Naegi looks at Ueno slightly annoyed by his reactions but more over confused of why he was picking on him.

"It seems like this guy doesn't know how to keep a game face" replied Celestia twisting her hair curls with her finger.

"Hey umm Unio..? or Undo can we get on with your lesson?" replied Asahina bored.

"It's Ueno!" he cried furiously.

"Umm...I'm not much to judge or be rude but I agree with her. Lets learn something!" replied Sayaka triumphly.

"Yeah! She's right! Stop rambling stupid nonsense" replied Leon.

"Nonsense eh?...Hm very well then, I'll continue with the lesson but on one condition" he replied.

"Seriously?" replied Leon crossing his arms confused.

"...You all must get my name right, starting with you donut women!" cried Ueno pointing his finger at Aoi Asahina who was standing beside Sakura innocently.

"Huh?! H-how did you know I like donuts?" asked Ashaina embarrassed and slightly puzzled.

"Because you were just eating one moments from when you entered my class! You should know that there's no food or beverages allowed in classrooms!" replied Ueno furiously.

"Oh well..." replied Asahina lost in a train of thought.

"That's enough from you. She'll call you whatever she feels to call you. If you don't start the lesson someones going to get HURT!" replied Sakura rising with energy of wrath in her system.

"O-o-oh okay okay then, very well lets begin" Ueno replied frightened in wide eye.

As the class was in there for a couple of hours Ueno explained to them about the basics of what his objective is within his job at Hope's Peak Academy and showed how the air purifer works. Soon enough the bell rang and everyone began making their way out of the room.

"If any of you are interested in helping out with conducting experiments or have any questions for the other members from the lab that will return in November we'll be able to assist you. Please come again if you're not a pain in the ass. Well seeya later!" replied Ueno giving off his last lecture as most of the students have already left the room.

Suddenly a sound of clapping distracts him blindly when he turns around to see someone behind near his office table in the far right of the room. The person was leaning against the table and clapping in a slow rhythm motion just staring at him bored.

"...What are you still doing here?" he asked puzzled and a bit agitated.

"..." the person kept clapping staring coldly at his eyes.

"Uh can you speak?" he asked a bit more promptly.

"..." the person still kept clapping but then stopped. The room went silent for a few moments as the atmosphere in the air and the sound of the loud air purifer was giving Ueno the chills. Immediately short after the person pushed their hands of the table in a little swing motion and began making their over to him.

Little by little the person made baby steps and Ueno was beginning to get scared, holding his teeth tightly in his mouth, he raised his consciousness in alarm feeling like he was in danger by this persons nature; he could tell something was beginning to brew.

"...Say something! You're creeping me out!" he exclaimed. The sound of clapping steps on the persons short heels squeaked on the shiny floor as they finally came to about 4 feet to Ueno. He looked at the person from up to down, then looked back at their eyes puzzled and was lightly shaking on the inside. It was something he couldn't describe, it was almost like he was sinking further and further into the floor, like his legs were unable to move but he believed that he was just paranoid.

"That was quite some show that you performed earlier, it was like you wanted admiration, like having the atrocities of your students to show mercy on their souls...but you failed" the person replied.

"Huh? What the hell are you saying?" Asked Ueno even more puzzled than before.

"I'm just saying you want people to see for who you are...right? I mean you seem like a guy who wants people to always listen to you"

"Well yeah, I want people to understand that I have a big job at conducting and maintaining this lab in a 8 hour stasis everyday throughout 7 days a week. But who would care to understand that?" he replied glumly.

"I do"

"Really?" he asked brightening up happily.

"Of course! You seem like a pretty cool guy! I'm sure if you show a bit more at attracting people's attention then I'm sure you'll get the admiration that you deserve!"

"Oh and how do you suggest that?" Asked Ueno curiously.

The persons lips curled into a little evil smile as they quietly made their way over to Ueno placing their hand to his ear whispering out loud clearly of only one single word that implanted in his mind.

"Despair..."


	11. Chapter 10: A Family Reunion

Tuesday, September 21st 2010.

**9:02 Am**

_Ding Dong Ding Dong_

"Good Morning, Today is a beautiful day with full of sunshine and no cloud in the skies. Make this day something to remember. Before I go there is an important announcement, I would like to remind everyone that parents meeting is coming up very soon and those who don't have parents can bring their guardians. The steering committee is proud to meet everyone that has gifted you all with the faith and challenges that has led you to where you are today. The meeting will be held in the main foyer at 10 o' clock on Sunday morning, they will then be taken around to see the inside of the school and afterwards have refreshments in the gymnasium. You may also wear your casual clothing's for this occasion. I hope to see you all there. Have a great day!"

The PA system shuts off in static tone and everyone in the room starts to talk out loud anxiously. One student with long black hair with dreadlocks looks over at the blonde medium hair person sitting to their left.

"Sucks that we can't bring our parents".

"I know! Why does all the Ultimate's get to bring their families?! It's not fair!" replied the blonde hair, tightening his fist in fury slamming his hand on the desk.

Another person shouts in short jet black hair with a Mohawk haircut at the other two students.

"They should bring us more options but they don't have time for us because were just from the Reserves Department".

"Maybe...they're going to get around to us. Let's just give it some time" replied a boy with short brown spiky hair that sticks a long curve spike in the middle on the top of his head. This student was wearing a simple white shirt with a green tie and a strange symbol at the bottom, gray/black jeans and casual red-and-white sneakers.

"What are you saying? That the steering committee is going to just easily believe to spend their money more on us too, you're living in a fantasy if you think it will be easy to find something like that to happen" replied the mohawk hair girl.

"He's probably just jealous but too afraid to admit it!" shouted another girl with long red hair sitting behind the mohawk girl.

"No that's not true!" shouted Hajime Hinata.

"Enough!" exclaimed the teacher who entered the room quickly as he slammed the door with his one hand dramatically smacking the wall. The room went completely silent as they were all anxious and scared from their teacher. His eyes laid on every single student as he stood remaining in his spot until he looked over to Hajime's way.

"Tell me, Hajime...what is the problem?" he asked wanting a quick response. Hajime looks around at the students for a second anxious and then to the teacher confidently.

"I believe that we should have the rights to have our parents and guardians for the meeting as well" the teacher raised an eyebrow and then laughed. The students gasped puzzled by his actions, the class started to whisper and then he stopped laughing staring at the class. They said nothing again and the teacher continued as he stared at Hajime with ease.

"There's nothing that we can do. You're just going to have to deal with the regulations that this school offers you" he then walked towards his desk and faced the chalkboard.

_That's a lie...like he knows anything about taking any action...he just wants to get paid and then be out of our way..._

"Now, everyone turn to page 25 in your notebooks, will be talking about how we can create strategies in making a difference in society and how it can affect our everyday lives..." he replied as he started to write the title on the chalkboard. Hajime opened his book reluctantly and placed his pencil in his hands flipping it slowly between his fingers looking at it bored.

_I must become an Ultimate...but why did I come here? How is it going to advance all of us if the steering committee won't even let us bring our families...they're all just hypocrites._

He looks back at the board, seeing the teacher finished writing the title in neatly and Hajime begins to start writing it down.

_I'll just keep going and see where these lesson will lead me, I'll keep learning if I just take part, I know I have a talent...I...I am...an Ultimate! Besides..._

He stares out looking to where the window was to his right on the opposite of side of the room, with at least 32 other students that are closer to it; blocking his view.

_What makes us all see that we can't become one?_

Saturday, September 25th 2010.

5:52pm

A month has past when Naegi first arrived to the past, he sighs as he was laying in the grass looking up at the sky and gazing into the clouds, thinking about the parents meeting that was happening tomorrow.

_Parents meeting...its been too long from the last time I could smile...the last time I could laugh...the last time...where everything was normal._

He slowly closes his eyes in peace having his arms crossed resting on his stomach. The wind blows dramatically in the air as Naegi's longer hair flows with the rhythm and feels the warm sense of the atmosphere. He calmly takes deep breaths as he was slowly falling asleep dreaming for the future ahead of him.

_'It will be good to see my family again...If only I could-'_

*Vroom Vroom*

Naegi's eyes open listening to the sound that was shifting in his pocket. He places his hand in his pocket as the phone vibrated quietly. As he takes it out he looks to see the message was from Kyouko Kirigiri.

_'I wonder if she's found anything!?'_

He clicks the open button on his phone and reads the message.

_To: Igean_

_Meet at the front gates at 8pm_

_From: Kyouko_

He sends a text back replying, '_Okay I'll see you then' _and then he clicks send on his phone.

"What should I do now?" replied Naegi bored.

He looks at the phone screen looking at the time reading _5:53pm_

"Guess I could just relax here for a little while longer".

**Ten Minutes later...**

A tall thin person sighs as they were walking up a hill a bit away from the school. He looks down the ground as he continued to walk silently in the evening breeze.

"Well...I wonder what I should do with school...my classmates are all confused...they know nothing about what type of life that's out there for us..."

He soon reached to the top of the hill and sighed again; but more thoroughly. For a few moments he looks at the ground but then stares up at the sky with a smile on his face.

"If they all could just see that I'm trying to help them to a brighter future...then maybe they'd understand my ultimate talent..."

He then turns away as he places his hands in his pockets with a sly smile still on his face and then he looks up slightly puzzled stopping in his tracks as he stared at the figure ahead of him.

"Huh? What's this?" he replied with his eye brows both pushing upwards. He looked to see that a student was lying on the ground fast asleep with his hands calmly resting on his stomach. He decides to walk closer to the figure to get a better look at his face and then he stares down at him as he looks to see the student lifting his stomach up and down with every breath.

"An Academy Uniform? I wonder who you are...are you...an Ultimate?" he replied quietly. He then begins to make an evil grin as he grasps hold onto his own body hugging himself and lightly chuckling.

"Looks like this seem to my lucky day after all" he replies with a quiet cold tone.

He then unfolds his arms and gently makes his way bending down reaching to grab hold of the person. He grabs his legs with one arm and the other onto his upper back and then slowly; he pushes his own legs to get himself back up. The tall thin person turns around and looks back at the school down the hill in his distance. With a cold smile on his face he begins to start walking down the hill taking his time holding Makoto Naegi and looks down at him while he was still sleeping.

"You seem very interesting...I can tell you're something special..." he looks up seeing the dirt path hill as he descended with every step and to his right he could see the beautiful sunset disappearing over the horizon.

He begins to slightly chuckle again and looks ahead as he talks again quietly.

"I'll make sure that you're taken in good care properly...this will be good for Hope's Peak Academy; and for my reputation as the Ultimate Lucky Student..." replied Nagito Komaeda.

As he reaches towards the bottom of the hill he begins to pass the baseball diamond that was little ways off school property and continued to make his way closer to the school courtyard. Each step he made forward with his shoes, the sun was closing ever more closely to disappearing from behind him; seeing his own shadow grow more increasingly along the grass.

Once they reach the smooth cobblestone, he finds a little up ahead of him a wall near the east district doorways and stops in his tracks once he reaches it. Deciding whether to place him on the ground or bring him inside; he stalls thinking for a long moment with a frown on his face.

'_Where would his dorm be in...? It would be kind of awkward if I just brought this guy in without knowing what I'm doing...but..._'

He looks at Naegi curiously, lightly he begins to almost tear up with his throat tightening and wondering why he was getting this weird feeling. As Naegi was still sound asleep with breath after breath; Nagito became more and more confused on what to decide. He lightly begins to tighten his grip on Naegi, closing his eyes tightly and somewhat turning his head away from him.

'_Why...do I feel like that this guy is familiar? I...I...'_

Without another hesitation he opens his eyes turning his head as he looks at Naegi again giving less tension on his grip and begins to stare at his face that was slightly moving. After what seemed like a few moments, he smiles lightly and begins to place Naegi resting against the wall. As Nagito gets back up, he stares down looking at him and the wind begins to pick up as Nagito's long thick hair flows like a wave down the horizon sunset in the distance.

"...Will meet again...once the time comes...will put our _**Ultimates **_to the test" he turns around looking away from him and stares at the sun that has already set beyond the one hill near the school. He smiles with evil and sly pride and after a few moments he lightly sighs.

"Well...goodbye for now". As he walks away and disappears out of sight. The only thing that future Naegi could hear were the mumbles of his own voice as he opened his eyes slightly and then falling them back down to a long deep cool slumber.

...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... ...zzzzzzz...ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzz...

Naegi was running for dear life as he was being chased by an angry Mukuro lashing at him in the hallways.

"Makoto! Get back here! I have something important to say to you!"

Sweating with fear he turns to the left down the hallway and bumps into a person. The person happen to be someone he didn't expect to see and that person turned around appearing as a adult size monokuma bear. He begins to laugh and look down at him.

"What's wrong Makoto?! Did you get out of bed and try to escape?"

"Wha...I" replied Naegi in shock.

"No I, ifs and or buts Mr." replied Monokuma sliding his one finger paw back and forth disagreeing with Neagi's response. Naegi tried to stand up but he was unable to move due to a horrible sense of horror.

"Well...It looks like I'll just have to hurt you Makoto!" replied Monokuma lifting his one paw in the air with his claws out; he laughs hysterically as he makes a dash to cut Naegi's face but he just manages to roll out of the way. He gets up and beginnings to run for dear life.

"Where do you think you're going!? Get BACK HERE!" cried out Monokuma angrily in a uproar. As Makoto runs and runs his way down the hallway he could vaguely hear Monokuma's voice.

"There's no where to run...give up" Naegi doesn't dare to look back and when he gets to the end of the hallway he sees a small door; as he grabs onto the door knob it wouldn't open.

_Rattle Rattle_

"Come on!" he turns around hearing another person tailing behind Monokuma and it was Mukuro Ikusaba in her uniform disguise as Junko. She looked angry at him and had the eyes of an enemy.

He tried to turn the knob again in a little more of a panic.

_Rattle Rattle Rattle Rattle_

"Hurry up and open!" raised Naegi's voice.

"Hey! Don't go in there! That's out of school boundaries!" shouted Monokuma running about 25 yards away from him with Mukuro beside him running a bit faster with a combat knife in her hand.

His body begins to shake a little as he sees Mukuro and Monokuma making their way to the 15 yard point. He turns around and twists the knob even more impatiently than before.

_Rattle Rattle Rattle Rattle Rattle Rattle _

"Please OPEN UP!" cries Naegi. Then he kicks the door with his right foot.

_SLAM!_

He makes his way into the dark mysterious room and before he even knew it, he saw something that he wish he would of never had to see in all eternity.

**Despair Pollution Noise Music**

The world around him spins in horror as he looked from up to down seeing his own mother and father hung by rope and lifelessly both looking up at the ceiling; with the rope that was pulling between their upper chin and jugulars.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! screamed Naegi in sorrow and despair. Before he knew it he began to descend falling to the ground but before he reached the floor...

_Voom_

Naegi panted as his head was already up and looked around to see that it had reached nightfall. He was sweating extremely in his brown uniform and looked around to see that he was not on the hill from earlier.

"What? How did I get here?" replied Naegi puzzled.

He quickly stood up and noticed that he was leaning against the school hall right beside the east district side doors.

"Huh!? But...someone could of saw me!" exclaimed Naegi clenching his fists in distress. He then takes out his phone and read the time _8:06pm _and saw that he already got one text message from Kyouko.

"Dammit..." replied Naegi.

He opened up the text.

_To: Igean_

_Where are you?_

_From: Kyouko_

He texted back saying '_I fell asleep, I'm so sorry; I'm on my way!'._

He put the phone back in his pocket and began to run to the front gates as quick as his legs could take him.

'_I don't get it...I know sleepwalking is unlikely for me to do...but, it must of been someone that brought me here...but who?_'

He makes his way around the corner of the east district, quickly sliding through the areas he hid in shadows where no one would be able to see him; since there were still a few people walking around the area. As he got closer running against the wall bar gate in the grey cobblestone ground, he thought about the situation of the mysterious person that placed him near the school.

'_One things for sure is that if it was anyone from my class they probably would of woke me up and or they probably would of lead me to my dorm...if that did happen then...I would of been in for some real unfortunate events_'.

Suddenly he recalls someone that almost felt like he saw them in a dream but from the vague abstract thought, he remembered someone looking down at him saying something but he couldn't recall the person's face or what they even said to him.

'_Whoever the person was...I can't let it get to me right now, I got to get to Kyouko!_'

Soon he make it around the corner, then ahead of him he could see Kyouko there with her arms crossed and staring towards his way. He could tell that she wasn't too pleasant to see him. He soon reaches to her destination and stops panting.

"...You're late" she replied looking at him suspiciously.

"I'm sorry..." he replied.

She uncrossed her arms and looked at him tentatively for a couple moments as seeing if he was lying. Naegi looked at her with a straight face and showed that he wouldn't hide anything from her. Except for the fact that he didn't want to mention about her father's tragic death.

"Well..." she sighs. She turns to face him more directly.

"Try not to let it happen again...otherwise it could cause you some mischief in the future" she replied bluntly.

Naegi looks at her with a slight frown and then changes to a more relaxed attitude.

"It won't happen again" he replied calmly.

"...Good" she said and then made her way a step closer to him.

"There's something that I want you to know" she replied courteously.

She paused for a few moments as they remained in the cool atmosphere of the cold air rushing through the night.

"Whatever happens...you can't associate with your family or interact with anyone that knows you tomorrow" she replied nonchalantly.

Naegi looked at her a bit shocked but expected to hear something like this from her. It was only natural for him to remain out of sight at all costs from the parents meeting.

"So promise me that you'll stay out of sight all day tomorrow...no matter what" she continued. He was recalling the flashback of his nightmare as Kyouko said those words and without realizing it he panicked.

"I...I can't do that" he replied. Kyouko's eyes widen a bit confused about what he just said to her and then for moment she was wondering if he was mad at her. She wouldn't be surprised after all the things she's ordered him to do since he's been here.

"Why not?" she asked curiously.

"I had strange dream before I came here..." he replied quietly.

"...Really? What happened?" she asked even more curious than before.

"I...I was in the school trapped...running away from Monokuma and Mukuro...but when I reached one room...I...I saw..." replied Naegi and beginning to fall into agony. He collapsed onto his knees and Kyouko made her way a step closer to him worried.

"Naegi...take your time...there's no need to rush...just take a deep breath for a moment" she replied calmly.

"I saw my parents hung by ropes in a noose around their necks!" shouted Naegi in despair.

Kyouko's eyes glimmered in the moonlight as if she was feeling Naegi's pain.

"Why should I stand around and do nothing when I know that this might of been something that happened to them! cried Naegi. Kyouko clenched her fist and slightly gritted her teeth in anger.

"WHAT GOOD IS THERE TO ANYTHING IF I DON'T DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" screamed Naegi and in the blink of an eye.

_SMACK!_

The sound echoed across Naegi's cheek as Kyouko's leather glove hit him quite hard. Naegi's eyes stared wide eye in complete shock. Kyouko looked down at the ground and was looking away from him.

"K-Kyouko?" replied Naegi shocked.

"Don't be stupid" she replied coldly.

The atmosphere went silent for a few moments as Naegi was trying to get grip on the situation.

"If you truly believe that, you'll never learn to remain sane" she continued staring at him now more coldly than before and he was getting a bit scared of her.

"But I..."

"If you keep this attitude, you won't be able to focus...I believe you need to have faith...if you don't stop complaining now...then your already someone that's hopeless to me" she said as she began to walk away from him.

Naegi didn't say word and let her walk off and disappear in the night. He looked down at the ground for a moment and then stood up.

'_I have to stop my complaining...I'll just accept the fact that I'll be able to help them...I just got to be patient_'

He stares at the direction where Kyouko walked away and gave a determined look of confusion.

'_That's the first time that she's ever done that...maybe I really am acting different...but why...why am I being like this? If don't get my act together than Kyouko will no longer be able to help me _'

He looks up into the moonlight sky and smiles.

'_Maybe my life is going through a phase that I've never gone through before and now is the time to understand that...however hard it may seem in the eyes that shine the night forever young...it will always remain beautiful till the very end'._

Sunday, September 26th 2010.

Today is the parents meeting and everyone was gathered in the foyer waiting in the hallway patiently. Naegi's parents and sister were standing near one of the doors of the first classrooms that you could enter in. As for all the other families they were still making their into the foyer as it wasn't exactly 10 am yet.

"Where's Neagi? Doesn't he know that he should be here early?" replied Komaru crossing her arms bored.

"Don't worry he'll be here soon before we know it" replied Naegi's father.

"Will just have to wait a little bit longer" replied Naegi's mother smiling.

"Eh, I wish he'd hurry up! I want to see him" replied Komaru impatiently.

The rest of the parents began to make their way into the main entrance of the school such as Taichi Fujisaki,Takaki Ishimaru,Hiroko Hagakure, Fujiko Yamada and many others.

They all gather around the foyer as Jin Kirigiri appeared coming around from the corner of the school hallway. The hushes all stops as Jin's voice speak loud and clearly within the area.

"Thank-You for all coming today, now as you all know the students were suppose to meet us here in the foyer but they will be meeting us in the gymnasium of the school, if you would all like to follow me will take you there now".

They began to follow him as Komaru lightly sighed under her breath.

'Geez...' she thought.

Soon they make it to the Gymnasium and they see other the students within the school that came for parents day. Makoto's family all smiled in joy when they saw him standing around the crowd of students; they gave each other hugs and same for most of all the other family's.

"So how's it like at Hope's Peak Academy?" asked Naegi's mother.

"It's great! I made some friends with my classmates and I'm learning a lot here" replied Naegi smiling.

"That's great news to hear, were all very proud of you son" replied Naegi's father.

"This academy looks so huge! How many floors does this school have anyway?" asked Komaru excited.

"It has 5 floors, with a swimming pool and huge track and field" replied Naegi.

"Woah, you got to show us around" cried Komaru with joy.

"Yeah, of course!" replied Naegi.

As all the other students talk to their family's, the future Makoto Naegi was hiding behind the curtain of the gymnasium as he spotted his family and younger self. He coudln't find Sayaka's family or Kyouko anywhere in plain sight. He was beginning to wonder if it was a good idea to show up in the first place when he knew Kyouko told him not get involved. Although Naegi was desperate to see his family again, since he felt like he hasn't seen them in a long time.

As happy as Naegi felt to see the presences of his family again, he felt something else was completely off; and that was Junko and Murkuro parents did not arrive for the parents meeting. He also tried to look around everywhere for them but couldn't even find them in plain sight either.

'_I wonder where Junko and Murkuro are up to? And why their parents didn't come to the meeting...I should probably go investigate that...I think I've seen what I needed to see here_'

"Okay everyone if you will come this way, I'll show you the first floor of the Academy" replied Jin Kirgiri proudly.

They all began to walk out the gymnasium one by one and soon enough it became an empty big space. Naegi came out of his hiding spot and made his way out of the gym. He then took out his phone and texted Kyouko.

_To: Kyouko_

_There's something important I would like to investigate with you, I want to find where Junko and Mukuro are doing and figure out why their parents didn't come to the meet. I'll meet you by the back doors of the east district._

_From: Igean_

10 minutes later Kyouko appeared before him and she crossed her arms frowning.

"..."

"Hey Kyouko, don't you think its a bit strange that the two didn't show up for parents day" asked Naegi suspiciously.

She sighs lightly disappointed in Naegi not listening to her about not interacting in parents day but she ignored it for now.

"I already checked into their full e-handbook profiles, and it stated that they were in an orphanage" replied Kyouko.

"W-what?!" replied Naegi shocked.

"Their parents died when they were both 7 years old in their homes, the police investigated believing it to be a homicide and the two of them were at home during the time it happened" replied Kyouko seriously.

"W-wait you don't think it was them do you?" asked Naegi curiously.

"As far as the alibi goes, the twins were in their rooms sleeping during the events it occurred at 2am in the morning on March 23rd. It turns out that the parents were both depressed for the past 10 years before they died and decided to killed each other" replied Kyouko.

"That's terrible..." replied Naegi slightly down.

"After that they attended an Orphanage in Towa City, as they reached about 11 years of age Mukuro joined the Military in the Fenrir organization while Junko stayed back in the Orphanage until the age of 12 and she became famous on the daily newspaper as the prettiest girl on the street when she was heading on a trip with the orphanages" replied Kyouko.

"I see" replied Naegi. She looked at him and then looked away still having her arms crossed as she was still disappointed with him.

"Soon after that the weekly magazines adopted her and she appeared on the front page every week, traveling the world and living in hotels for a couple years until she was invited to attend Hope's Peak Academy" replied Kyouko now turning her back from him.

"Wait a second, there's something that still doesn't seem clear, what was the murder weapon that Junko's parents used?" asked Naegi.

"...Picture frames" she replied.

"Picture frames?" asked Naegi unsure.

She turns around having her arms uncrossed and stared at Naegi attentively.

"Pictures of their daughters, one with Junko, the other Mukuro and both of the victims were smashed in the head" she replied frowning unimpressed.

"Strange...why would they on their last moments use pictures both of their daughters as a weapon? asked Naegi frowning and pondering deep in thought about it.

"It's obvious, they wanted to think about their daughters before they committed a homicide" replied Kyouko crossing her arms impatiently.

"Yeah, true but-" replied Naegi still slightly puzzled.

Kyouko turns away from him again and begins to walk away.

"Just stay out everyone's sight until this day is over, I'll be leaving now" replied Kyouko.

"Hold on, where are Junko and Mukuro right now?" asked Naegi.

"Don't worry about it, I'm keeping a close eye on them" replied Kyouko as she went back inside the building.

Naegi stood their for a few long moments and clenched his fist frustrated.

"Dammit..." replied Naegi quietly under his tongue as he turned around to walk away; he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Watch where the fuck your going!" replied a unfamiliar voice clenching his fist up to his face.

"Whoa, I'm so sorry!" replied Naegi kind of raising both of his hands as like he's surrendering.

The young boy was in a black/gray formal uniform wearing a black tie with shady sunglasses. He also seem to be a few inches shorter than Naegi.

"You better be fucking sorry, or I'll throw your head to the dogs!" exclaimed the unknown person passing him walking away and heading inside the back school doors.

'_Is he even from this school?_' thought Naegi.

Meanwhile, the unknown person who is actually the Ultimate Yakuza, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu was grumbling to himself as he was making his way down the hallway.

"Sorry he says, huh my ass" he keeps his head kind of low as he sees the principle of the school. As he passes him, Jin looked at him kind of suspiciously but ignored him and kept walking knowing very clear who he was exactly. The rest of the parents kind of looked at him but ignored him too and soon Kuzuryu made a left and went up to the second floor.

"Big brother!" cried a familiar voice.

As he almost made it to the second floor, he turns around to see that it was his little sister. She's known as the Ultimate Little Sister, which kind of didn't seem like much of a talent at all to Fuyuhiko; in fact it embarrassed him.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Papa, Mama, and Uncle are all here, where were you and why did you ignore us?" she asked worried glimmering her eyes as she was giving puppy dog eyes. As for Pepo Pekoyama, his bodyguard, she couldn't attend at the parents meeting knowing very well that it would reveal her identity with being part of the yakuza clan and defying the fact that Fuyuhiko wouldn't be impressed with the entire school finding out.

"Because I got some business to take care of first, so get lost" he replied turning away from her and walking up the last few steps.

"Fine, come find us when your done" replied Kuzuru's little sister as she turned to run back down the stairs.

After moments pass, he made his way past his homeroom classroom on the 3rd floor seeing that no one was there since of the parents meeting and eventually he got to the fifth floor and mades his way down a long hallway leading to the Physics lab.

As he past his way through he saw a tall guy with black wavy length hair who he knew as Matsuda.

"That annoying manager is looking for you" replied Yasuke Matsuda.

"Hmm, I know" replied Kuzuryu having his hands in his pockets as they pass each other and soon after Kuzuru making his way into the Physics lab.

"Oooh I'm glad you came, I really didn't think you would because your one of those types that hate to be ordered around, am I right?" asked Ueno.

"Just cut to the chase" replied Kuzuryu slightly agitated.

"Very well, I have a favor to ask of you" he replied making his way closer to him.

"Yeah well spill it out already" replied Kuzuryu.

"Can you sabotage the cafeteria for me?" asked Ueno smirking evilly.

"Why in the fuck do you want me to do that?" he asked annoyed.

"Come on its simple really, you hate parents day as much as I do right?" he asked curiously.

"No, don't think for second you know a fucking thing about me" he replied lightly sighing.

"Excuse me?!" shouted Ueno a bit angrily.

"Your wasting my time, I don't do these jobs for free" he replied placing his hands now in his pocket walking away to the door.

"No wait I'll pay you!" he cried.

Kuzuryu turn his head around halfway still holding his one hand on the door knob.

"How much are we talking? he asked.

"10,000 yen" he replied happily.

He turns his head back around and makes his way out of the door. Ueno runs after him and makes his way down the hallway to try and catch up to him.

"Wait!" cried Ueno.

"You think I'm an amateur? Who do you think your dealing with here?" replied Kuzuryu.

"Alright, Alright! I'll pay you 20,000 yen! but that's my final offer" cried Ueno in despair falling onto his knees in the long hallway.

Kuzuryu stopped in his tracks and then slightly sighed.

"Okay, you have a deal but I won't harm my little sister's day, you got that fucker?" replied Kuzuryu holding his hand in a fist in the air.

"Yes, Yes I understand" replied Ueno bowing to Kuzuryu.

"Good, you better" replied Kuzuryu walking away.

After a few moments when Kuzuryu was from away from hearing distance; Ueno quietly talked to himself.

"Well Juno, your first step into the ultimate plan of causing chaos to this no good school is coming to life, I thank you so very much" replied Ueno smiling evilly and lightly chuckling.

An hour later at 11am the students with their parents were all mainly done through seeing the entire school and now stopped at the last area to see the main courtyard.

"And this is the 1 acre courtyard at our school in Hope's Peak Academy where the students can eat their lunches or just to sit for a relaxing area after their long day in classes" replied Jin Kirgiri.

"I can't believe how big this school really is Makoto, the music room was like being at theater, the swimming pool, track/field was big as the Olympics, and now this courtyard feels like being in one of those rich England schools that are hard to get into" replied Komaru excited and astounded at the same time.

"Yeah it's amazing! I'm sure you'll get in when you enter high school in a couple years" replied Naegi smiling.

"I hope so but I feel like I doubt it" replied Komaru.

"Well, if you keep onto that hope than I'm sure the hope in this academy will recognize you" replied Naegi lightly chuckling at his sister.

"Don't tease me" replied Komaru crossing her arms.

"Okay everyone if you would all like to follow me to the main cafeteria, where our Ultimate Cook will prepare us the food for lunch, and when I mean Ultimate; he's the best cook in the world" replied Jin Kirgiri in delight.

"Ohhh I can't wait! Lets go, lets go Hifumi!" replied Hifumi's sister.

"Patience young one, we will get there before you can say Mochi Mochi Princess!" cried Hifumi.

"This is a very interesting school you have here" replied Ishimaru's dad who was in his police uniform.

"It sure is, one of the best and safest schools in the country' replied Kiyotaka Ishimaru happily.

Soon enough they all made into the Cafeteria and what they saw was horrific.

**Weekly Despair Magazine Music plays...**

Everyone all gasped in a dumbfounded manner. Kyouko was already at the scene as she was crossing her arms frowning looking at everyone.

"W-w-what h-happened here?" asked Ishimaru's dad still shocked.

Ishamru's son Kiyotaka was crying silently unable to reply.

"NOOOOO" cried Hifumi and his sister in a unison.

The entire room was trashed with tables all laying on the floor and chairs broken at the scene with also trash cans spilled with food everywhere they could see. They could see the chef crying in a corner not far from where Kyouko was standing. Kuzuryu's sister and her family were all shocked as well but Kuzuryu's sister didn't seem to be too upset about as the others.

"Kyouko what happened here?" asked Jin.

"...I'm not sure but I found this near the doorway" replied Kyouko holding up a piece of fabric clothing.

Jin took the evidence from Kyouko and had a look at the item. It was little piece of gray/black polyester and silky fabric feeling to the object and Jin had his suspicions.

"I also notice the dents on the tables were caved in like a cylinder shape, which the weapon the suspect used was most likely a wooden or metal bat" replied Kyouko.

As much as Kyouko didn't want to bother with her father right now she had no choice but to explain her alibi. Ishimaru's dad came forward and asked if he could have a look at the item.

"One things for sure, this doesn't look like one of the Hope's Peak Academy uniforms" replied Ishimaru's dad giving it back to Jin.

"I...I thought this school was suppose to be the safest" replied Kiyotaka in distress.

"It's okay everyone will catch the student for whose responsible, for now I'd like everyone go to the gymnasium; I will have further instructions momentarily" replied Jin informatively.

Everyone left and all that was left in the room was Jim, Kyouko and the Ultimate Cook known as Teruteru Hanamura.

"Have you spoken to the cook?" asked Kyouko.

"...Not yet" replied Kyouko crossing her arms.

Jin nodded his head and made his way towards Hanamura.

"Mr. Hanamura, could be able to tell us what happened?" asked Jin as he crouched down to the chef that now stopped crying.

"I don't know... but whoever the little piece of meat did it; tarnished my dish for everyone" replied Hanamura frustrated.

Jin frowns as he wonders in thought for a moment.

'_Someone who wasn't wearing a uniform..._' thought Jin.

Suddenly he recalls a person he passed earlier that was wearing a black uniform during the beginning of the tour and realized who did it as he opened his eyes a little in shock.

'_So it was him..._'

"I see, thank you Hanamura for your honesty, will provide more ingredients for your dishes to make for this afternoon" replied Jin.

"T-thank you so much sir, it's much appreciated" replied Hanamura standing up now and bowing.

Jin and Kyoko walk away as they make their leave from the main Cafeteria. Although Jin says one more thing before they reach the doors.

"Will have the parent's food gathering in the Cafeteria on the West District, will have it at 3pm this afternoon, will that be enough time for you?" asked Jin as he was close to the door now.

"That will be more than enough time for me, sir" replied Hanamura grateful.

"Good to know" replied Jin and they left. After Jin made his speech of apologies and offered to have the party in a few hours at the Cafeteria, the parents agreed knowing that they are all off today from work; during the meantime they all went to explore a little more around the school.

A few hours pass and the students have their lunch/dinner in the Cafeteria. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu joined in about 20 minutes after everyone was starting to eat. Jin spotted him come in but decided not to intrude the family reunion.

"Hey brother, did you hear what happened in the cafeteria?" asked Kuzuryu's litter sister.

"Yeah" sighed Kuzyuryu.

"It better of not been you, Soldati" replied Fuyuhiko's uncle.

"It wasn't me" replied Fuyuhiko.

"Good, now lets chow down" replied his uncle, while his parents both gave a single nod.

Everyone was amazed at how addicting the food was to all of them. After about an hour and a half later, the students all gather outside the main entrance of the school doors and give their hugs goodbye to their parents.

"Stay strong son, make your leadership the top priority at this school and keep everyone safe" replied Takaki Ishimaru.

"I will" replied Kiyotaka giving a salute.

"Wait, I don't wanna go! I want more of that food from that chef!" cried Hifumi's younger sister running infront of Hifumi to get back inside.

"Scram, its all mine and for my fangirls" replied Hifumi fantasizing.

The rest of class 78 gave their hugs goodbye, except for Leon not wanting to hug his cousin Kanon Nakajima.

Kazyuru and his younger sister both waved goodbye.

"Will both send you a postcard when we get to New York" replied Kazyuru's mother.

"You do that" replied Kazyuru.

"Bye!" replied Kazyuru's little sister.

"Will see you during Christmas break! Seeya Makoto!" replied Komaru giving a wave as all the Naegi's gave a wave too and then walked down the path to the main gates; following the rest of the parents.

The next time they would probably get to see their family would not be for about a few months until around Christmas time but everyone wasn't too worried about it; except future Naegi.

**Later that evening**

_7:15pm_

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu was sent to the principles office as he made his way inside, he sat down and looked away from Jin agitated.

"Mr. Kuzuryu, how come you caused violence in the main cafeteria earlier this afternoon?" asked Jin Kirigiri.

"...How would you know I did it?" replied Kuzuryu.

"Excuse me?" replied Jin.

"It doesn't matter anyway who did, It wasn't me and that's all, are we done here sir?" replied Kuzuryu placing his fingers together and having them rest on his legs as he was slightly slouching forward.

"No I'd like to go over a few things first" replied Jin having his hands folded but then he unfolded them and took something out of his uniform coat pocket. He brings it forward to Kuzuryu face to show the evidence of the little fabric of clothing.

"This here shows that this was not from our school's uniform but in fact someone else's" replied Jin seriously.

"That could be anybody, your security isn't that great here to begin with in the first place" replied Kuzuryu.

"Making false accusations will get you nowhere, Mr. Kuzuryu" replied Jin.

"Tch, were done here" replied Kuzuryu.

He stands up closing his eyes and turns around as he makes starts to make his exit.

"What's that mark on your upper left side arm?" asked Jin curiously.

Kuzuryu stopped in his tracks and said nothing.

"It seems to me that your hiding something, just admit defeat Kuzuryu" replied Jin leaning forward.

Kuzuryu clenches his fist and grits his teeth in anger.

"Fuck you!" lashed out Kuzuryu as turned around and spat at Jin's face.

"..." Jin said nothing shocked and angry for a moment but gathered his composure as he swipes his face with his hand.

"Let me tell you this Kuzuryu, I was just now thinking of terminating you here from Hope's Peak Academy but I now feel that I have hope for you to change and make a better difference for this school. However, you'll serve detention for one whole month on the first basement floor with Mrs. Kazuragi" replied Jin.

Kuzuryu just stared at the principle coldly for a moment.

"I wish you all the best, you may go now" replied Jin finishing the last of his sentence.

Kuzuryu turned away opening the door and shutting it with a slam.

Jin Kirigiri then sighed as he leaned back into his desk.

"Maybe I'm starting to go too soft on this school, but..." replied Jin.

He took out a piece of paper and began to start writing a report on today's incident.

"I like to give everyone a second chance" said Jin with a little smile.


	12. Chapter 11: A Warning

Friday, October 29th 2010.

3:15pm

The Class of 78 was all present as they were fifteen minutes from returning from their two hour lunch break. They all were a bit tired for a Friday but were excited that they were going to have the weekend off. The teacher at the front clears his throat as something was stuck in his mouth and then reluctantly turns back to look up infront of his classmates.

"Okay everyone...You all know that the Halloween Hope Dance is coming up on Sunday night and by know you all should have your appropriate costumes" replied the teacher looking back and forth from half of the glass from the left and the other on the right.

Oowada yawns as this passes contagiously to Leon and lastly Ishimaru but he was able to stop himself halfway while he shook his head.

"No, I will not yawn by making a mockery of the teacher" replied Ishimaru to himself but the other two could hear him.

The teacher kept talking while some of the students began whispering to each other.

"What are you dressing up as Junko?" asked Mukuro.

Junko turned halfway and then secretly gave a grin.

"I'm going to be a bunny, what else would I be?" replied Junko.

Mukuro blinked and then lightly tilted her head.

"What about a bear? Didn't you love bears? asked Mukuro.

She frowns and turns away from Mukuro.

"You don't get it, I love bears but I love bunnies even more!" replied Junko half-heartedly.

"...Oh" replied Mukuro.

"It's fine you didn't know, how would you since I kept it to myself...until now" replied Junko having her hand rest on her chin.

"So without further due we will carry on with trigonometry, so please turn your pages to 248" replied the teacher.

Everyone began opening their books when suddenly the alarm in the school went off.

*ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR* *EEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR*

Everyone gasped in shocked as to what was going on and then the teacher blinked rapidly as he was in more shock than the rest of them.

"A fire drill?!" shouted Oowada puzzled.

"At a time like this?" replied Byakuya crossing his arms.

"How could this be happening right now?" asked Fujisaki

Ishimaru then slammed his hands on his desk as he stood up.

"Okay everyone! Listen up! I'll need you all to get into a single orderly fashion line and make your way through the exit near the east wing main entrance" shouted Ishimaru as he was walking his way to the door and opening it.

Everyone stood up and began making their leave one by one and lastly the teacher looked at Ishmaru and sighed as he passed him.

"What? I must make sure everyone evacuates safely!" replied Ishimaru enthusiastically lifting his arm to point his fingers at the teacher.

As everyone then makes their way outside to the entrance of the school they wait for about 5 minutes and hear the alarm sounds go off. To their surprise they were expecting to have a drill during next week but it appears they were getting it early.

"Thank-You everyone, for being patient, you may all now come back in" announced Jin through the PA systems.

They return inside and as they make their way inside the classroom they see a bunch of big letters on the wall written in red saying: **BEWARE HIGHSCHOOL OF DESPAIR**

Everyone gasps and stares at the writing in shock. No one said a word as they made their way closer to the writing on the wall near the windows. Moments later someone speaks up.

"Who thinks they can pull this kind of stunt?! I'll make sure whoever done this will be cleaning this to tip top shape!" exclaimed Ishimaru in agony.

"I wonder who did this?!" replied Naegi puzzled, having his fingers rest on his chin.

Kyouko looked at the writing carefully and could only assume one thing. That the writing was a real warning about the events that were to unfold 7 Months from now. The Tragedy, the biggest, most awful, most tragic event in human history. There was no other explanation, it was all coming true and she now realized that from here on out; that things were about to get worse.

'_I better speak to the other Naegi about this..._' thought Kyoko.

Later that evening, Naegi from the future met up with Kyoko and she explained to him what she just witnessed. Naegi from the future opened his eyes wide in shock and looked at his hands as they were sweating with fear and anxiety.

"So, this is where its starting to get serious" replied Naegi

Kyoko gave a nod.

" It's just matter of knowing where and when she will exactly plan to make it happen" replied Kyoko.

"Yeah when that happens will be ready, I'm sure of it!" replied Naegi with faith.

Kyouko lightly smiled seeing that for the last couple of weeks that he's been improving on his confidence and self-awareness on the situation at hand.

"Yeah" she replied.

At this point they were ready for Junko's next motive while Kyoko has already caught voice recordings of her talking about the Tragedy from the last couple of weeks to Mukuro. It was lucky for future Naegi to find them at the right moment and now all they had to do; was sit and wait.


	13. Chapter 12: Halloween Dance

Sunday, October 31st 2010.

7:57Am

Future Naegi was laying in his little shelter in the forest as he was moving back and forth making groggy sounds. Struggling to wake up entirely he dreamed while still half asleep.

'**BEWARE HIGHSCHOOL OF DESPAIR**' Naegi made another groggy sound and turn to face his body to the right.

'**BEWARE HIGHSCHOOL OF DESPAIR!**' He then turns to the left as he still see the words troubling in his mind.

'_**Naegi-kun are you ready? Hmhmhmhm**_' the voice haunted him as he then turned his face flat on the ground and jumped placing his hands on the ground to hold his balance.

"Ahhh!" he gasped.

He looks at the dry leaves that were before him and then he looks up to see trees in front of him on the outside. Memorizing his thoughts from his dream he soon felt dizzy as he seemed to of remembered those words from before. Shaking his head he looked from his left and right hand seeing sweat drop down his pale skin. He knew that the nightmares have been happening more and more as he's been in the past but he realized that it was to warn him to keep his guard up.

"What a horrible...dream" replied Naegi placing his one hand on his forehead.

Even now he feels that he's gained more hope than despair in the past few weeks, mainly because Kyouko got very valuable information about the plot of the Tragedy; although he wasn't sure how and when they would be able to frame Junko. Although other matters were concerning him, he made his way crawling on his knees out of his little shelter and into the daylight. Looking around at all the yellow, orange and red leaves falling on the ground; he felt a little chilly from the sudden breeze.

"Today's Halloween, my favorite holiday" replied Naegi with a wry smile. After a few moments of silence, he began to walk away from his shelter and closer to the pathway making his way down the steep hill leading towards the school.

As he reaches out of the forest, he looked to his left and saw a person sitting on the bleachers where Sakura punched a hole through it a couple months ago. Which thankfully, was fixed around last week due to her being able to pay the funds.

The person had long wavy hair, a green jacket with a weird red symbol on his shirt and black jeans. For some reason he wasn't wearing his uniform, but he soon realized that they didn't need to wear them on holidays. He didn't know about that until recently, when he heard one of Jin's announcements on the PA system last week.

(**Last Week**)

"Good Morning Everyone! Rise and shine for a new day. Don't forget that next week on the holidays that you can dress however you like appropriately. Make sure to give a smile to someone today and thank them for who they are; because we all having a special gift. Thank-You and have a wonderful day!" the PA system shut off.

(**Present**)

Naegi could see that the student was looking up to the sky and smiling with glee. He assumed that he was enjoying himself and suddenly the student tilted his head down and saw him. He stared at him with a casual look and then tilted his head with a smile.

'_Crap! That was really weird just now...I should run but..._'

He then got up from his seat and made his way over to him.

'_He's coming this way! I shouldn't be interacting with anyone else, it might cause disaster but...he's already making his way over..._'

He could see that the student was about 20 meters away from him and was approaching slowly.

'_I guess I'll just act casually and be myself_'

Once he reaches about a meter to Naegi he stops and looks down at him with a smile. The guy was quite tall standing at 5' 11" and appeared to be awfully familiar.

"It's nice to see you again" replied Nagito Komeda in a soft tone.

'_He sounds kind of weird...but I feel like I remember him_'

"Oh yeah? Haha well I don't recall that I know you" replied Naegi placing his head behind his head.

"You probably wouldn't, after all I carried you from the forest to the school and I got to say...you were quite the heavy sleeper" replied Nagito crossing his arms with a little smirk.

'_So he was the one that did that last month!_'

"Yeah I tend to like resting in the forest sometimes haha" replied Naegi.

'_Like heck I do! Its a nightmare...well maybe not all the time_'

"I think that's kind of cute haha" replied Nagito.

'_Okay this guy is creepy..._'

"Uh well I-" replied Naegi but was interrupted by Nagito.

"Its a joke, a joke haha You really are a gullible one aren't you?" replied Nagito placing his hands out in alarm.

'_A joke?_'

"I wouldn't say I am but that was kind of hard to tell" replied Naegi honestly.

"I see, well I got to be going to do my own things anyway, it was nice to talk to you one on one" replied Nagito with glee.

"Yeah the same goes to you" replied Naegi

Nagito then pats Naegi on the head and walks past him giving a wave.

"Well see ya" replied Nagito.

Naegi just looked at him a bit oddly finding him suspicious. After a few moments he stopped in his tracks.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you, I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student" he replied as he turned around giving him a half evil grin.

Naegi gasp in shock.

'_Wait what did he just say, that he's is the Ultimate Lucky Student?! How can that be?_'

Nagito smiled closing his eyes and looked at Naegi out of curiosity.

"Just thought you should know, that you aren't the only lucky student around here Makoto Naegi" he replied and then turned away.

"W-wait! I don't understand? How can you be the Ultimate Lucky Student? And how did you know name and that I was the Ultimate Lucky Student?" asked Naegi dumbfounded.

"Well, I talked to the Principle about it and he told me that I wasn't the only one chosen to be here" replied Nagito now facing his full body towards Naegi.

"..." Naegi was speechless. There was an intense atmosphere for a few moments until Nagito spoke up.

"You know...I wonder about this now...but..." Nagito placed his arm and pointed it across towards Naegi's way with determination.

"Who do you think is the lucky and unlucky student!? Wouldn't it be great if we were both Lucky Ultimates'...HAHAHAH AAAHHAAAA" replied Nagito now having crazy eyes.

'_Oookay now he is really creepy..._'

"Yeah well everyone is shining to be a star here in Hope's Peak Academy and I believe we all deserve to share it equally" replied Naegi.

"Equally you say? That's a poor way to put it. It should be more like that everyone is fighting to be the fittest" replied Nagito coldly.

"..." Naegi remained silent.

"Well whatever...you're still trying to learn...I respect that" replied Nagito with an evil smile.

Nagito then turns away and begins to walk off.

"Wait just who exactly are you?" asked Naegi.

"The names Nagito, Nagito Komeda" replied Nagito as he then turns around again and walks away. Naegi had no other words or any terms of going after him.

He realized that something was off about him and was wondering if he had anything to do with the Tragedy. Although now he knows one thing for sure, his name and his Ultimate.

"Nagito Komeda..." whispered Naegi to himself as the wind blew slowly around his uniform. Naegi clenched his fists and looked down at the ground for a moment and then back up.

"I won't forget you" he replied satisfied with himself.

8:13Am

(In the Library)

Kyouko was searching in the fiction section at a bunch of titles taking one book out that caught her attention. It had a sticky mark on it that had initials of **_UD_** and the title of the book displayed "The Post-Apocalyptic of Despair". She read through it quickly and came across a sentence.

"Those who survive are the fittest to fight..." read Kyouko out-loud.

She then closed the book in deep thought while she turned the book over with one hand and looked at the initials again.

"UD...what does it mean?" replied Kyouko puzzled.

She then looks out the window and stares off into space. She recalled the writing in their classroom that was written with paint a couple days ago and the thought kept agitating her like the people behind it are teasing them.

'_I know its Junko who's behing it...however_' Kyouko then places the book back into the shelf and makes her way to the exit of the library.

'_There's nothing I can to do to prove she's guilty...though I do know that I can gather more and more information until she causes more predicaments...'_

She closes her eyes as she makes her way down to the first floor of the east side and makes her way towards the cafeteria.

'_As for now...I'll play it by ear-_'

***Smack!***

Kyouko's vision goes white for a minute and then as her vision comes back she looks down on the ground and sees Makoto from the future sitting there dizzy. She grabs him and gives an evil death stare.

"...Naegi...tell me one good reason why I shouldn't smack you right now" replied Kyouko as slowly and calmly as possible. Naegi then gets up and begins complaining.

"There's no time to explain! I got to run!" replied Naegi as he looks behind him seeing his younger self making his way out of the cafeteria with Mukuro.

'_What is Mukuro doing with the younger Naegi?_'

Naegi then runs past her and makes his way into the long dark tunnel. Kyouko then looks to see them coming towards her and they stop.

"Oh Kyouko?" replied younger Naegi confused.

Kyouko closes her eyes and ignores him as she walks away heading to the cafeteria.

He turns to look at her walking away and then back at Mukuro.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Naegi.

"...Don't worry about it" replied Mukuro.

"I guess you're right" replied Naegi

They then make their way down the hallway tunnel and end up talking about what they were doing for the Halloween party.

(**Later that Evening**)

7:00pm

Everyone was making their way gathering at the gym as there were bunch of decorated tables lined up for refreshments and snacks on the left and right sides. Closer to the stage there was a dance floor and some famous band that was beginning to hook up on stage.

Half of the students were dressed up in all different types of customs such as animals, witches, skeletons, etc...

While the other half were dress casual in their regular clothes than their uniforms. Some were drinking from the punch bowl table and other people chatting away making their way to the dance floor.

Suddenly, the singer puts his mouth to the microphone.

"Testing, testing, alright Hope's Peak Academy, are you ready to jam out on this spooky evening!?" cried the singer.

"Yeah!" cried the crowd.

"I can't heeeear you!" cried the singer louder.

"YEAH!" cried the crowd louder.

"ALRIGHT LETS ROCK AND ROOOOOOOLLLL!" cried the singer slamming down both of his feet. The music then begins to play to life and the singer begins singing away creating a chemical reaction for the crowd to dance.

Naegi from the future was in a disguise that he stole from one of the lockers in the males change room; since he wanted to keep an eye on Junko. He was in a mixture polar bear/panda costume and felt a bit weird about his outfit. Only because of the fact that it resembled him a bit like the Monokuma bear a bit.

He looks over to see Junko in a black bunny costume with Mukuro who was also in a black bunny costume. It was almost hard to tell them apart, it almost felt like Murkuro was disguising as her twin sister all over again but this time as a bunny on Halloween. They were chatting away while he seen no sign of Kyouko anywhere.

'_I guess she isn't coming around till later_'

Then as he turns to look around he sees his younger self was dancing on the floor with Sayaka and Aoi as they were in their casual clothes. He knew that if he didn't take off the bear costume that he would be fine. He looks over to his left to see some of his classmate such as Celestia, Hifumi, Toko and Byakuya standing near the punch bowl. Toko was trying to force Byakuya to drink some punch while he crossed his arms irritated. Hifumi was jugging down the drink one after another and Celestia just giggled. He looks to the right side and sees other class districts laughing and doing limbo.

Future Naegi smiles inside the suit feeling nostalgic and for a moment it almost felt like his brain was cracking on the inside. He places his paw fluffy hand to his head feeling dizzy from before like that one time when he saw that familiar name of that guy named_ Yasuke Matsuda_ in the West district.

He didn't plan to stay for much longer anyways but he wanted to make sure that he could maybe get something out of Junko. Although for a moment he wondered if anyone would recognize his voice. As he worried about that thought he heard people shouting in the distance.

"This is awesome!" cried out a girl wearing an athletic uniform.

"I know right!" cried another girl with short red hair.

You could hear from other people's foot tapping on the floor like they were tap dancing. Everyone at the party seemed to be having a great time as a couple hours passed with my younger self leaving awhile ago. Unfortunately Junko didn't leave the party at all. Naegi was beginning to wonder if she already has other people working for her.

*Vroom Vroom*

'_Oh I think I got a text message from Kyouko_'

I make my way to open up the message when suddenly someone came over to me.

"Hello bear/panda, or whoever you are..." the voice was recognizable and I immediately knew the person...none other than Junko Enoshima.

'_I should of suspect that someone might talk to me but...at of all people it had to be her_'

"You seem really cute! I want your costume!" she cried with joy of excitement.

I look to see that Mukuro was standing by herself from a distance looking at me; my body starts to sweat in fear.

'_I shouldn't of came...if I speak she will know who I am and get suspicious...I got to think of something here_'

I quickly raise both of my hands in the air and stare at her.

"Ohh you're angrry aren't yoooou?" replied Junko giggling.

I then turn around and walk away. For some reason Junko didn't seem to care and then as I go into deep thought I dropped my phone without me realizing it.

"Hey! You dropped your phone!" called out Junko. I turn around and see her pick it up and she looks at the screen.

"Igean? Your name is Igean? Weird name" replied Junko disappointed.

I then grabbed the phone off her hands and I place it into my costume pocket. I bow my head and then turn around walking away.

"What a weirdo..." replied Junko quietly to herself.

As I make my way out of the gymnasium standing in the hallway close to the gym doors I open the text message.

**9:03pm**

**To Igean**:

**Come to the Library when you got a chance I need to speak to you. I'll be waiting there.**

**Kyouko**

I quickly dash my way there with my costume still on and then suddenly I bump into someone. It seems to start being a habit now and I look up to see it was me from the past.

I stared at him in shock but I didn't say one word. Luckily I was still in my costume but my younger self didn't seem to be too surprised.

"Oh I'm sorry, are you okay?" asked Naegi.

Future Naegi nods his head contentiously as he anxiously sweats.

'_I thought my younger self was going to bed early because he left like an hour ago but...I guess he wanted to go back until the party closes at 10pm_'

I get up and stand face to face with my younger self for a few moments and then run past him. My younger self turns around a bit shocked and feeling bad but he decided not to chase after me.

'_That was way too close...I know I was wearing a disguise but that really wouldn't of been pleasant if he saw me...I could of done some type of ripple effect if he knew who I was...but thankfully I'm out of that situation...for now_'

I make my way to the library taking off the head of my costume and find Kyouko there. She crosses her arms and tells me about the incident a couple days ago. I looked at her shocked and to my surprise I was feeling overwhelmed.

"In other words, the Physicists will be returning tomorrow, so will get as many questions out of them as possible" replied Kyouko.

"Yeah that would be a good idea" replied Naegi.

I pause for a few moments and Kyouko could tell I had something on my mind.

"Um Kyouko?" replied Naegi anxtious.

"What's wrong?" asked Kyouko crossing her arms suspicious.

"I...I happen to bump into my younger-self seeing me"

Kyouko gasped placing her hand over her mouth. I shake my hands frantically and lightly laugh nervously.

"D-don't worry, I had my costume on and he didn't recognize me, so nothing bad will happen" replied Naegi.

Kyouko crosses her arm slightly distressed and sighing.

"You shouldn't of gone to the party...I knew this would happen" replied Kyouko casually. I just look at her as rub the back of my head nervously.

"In any case, you should get some rest for tomorrow" replied Kyouko passing Naegi. She then stops for a moment and turns around to look at Naegi. Naegi blinks his eyes slightly confused but Kyouko continued to stare at his eyes.

"You grew taller" replied Kyouko. Naegi lightly blushes and stares at Kyouko a bit shocked.

"Oh yeah? Haha" replied Naegi.

"You should be extra careful running into anyone from now on...actually, maybe you shouldn't come with me tomorrow" replied Kyouko placing her hand resting her chin pondering in thought.

"Wait what?" replied Naegi puzzled.

"It might be for the best" replied Kyouko almost making up her mind.

"There's got to be something that I could wear that might work for as a disguise" replied Naegi.

"Hmmm, unless..." replied Kyouko trailing off from her words.

"Unless what?" asked Naegi pushing Kyouko to continue.

"I'll meet you tomorrow by the school bleachers at 9am" replied Kyouko turning away and making her for the door. She turns her head halfway around and looks at Naegi.

"Don't be late" replied Kyouko.

"Okay" replied Naegi giving a nod. After that she left the library leaving Naegi by himself again.

Afterwards he left and went back to the forest. On the last thoughts for Halloween night before he went to sleep he was thinking about what he would discover about the time machine.

'_Will I learn for the better or for the worse...well tomorrow I know for sure...I have faith will figure it out_'

He then closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 13: The Ultimate Neurologist

Monday, November 1st 2010.

8:55am

I run quickly down the forest as I look up to see the sun shining in the beautiful morning. Suddenly I trip onto a rock and begin rolling down the hill like a wheel barrel. I roll and roll eventually laying outside of the forest.

I slowly get up rubbing the back of my neck and then look ahead of me to see where the school track was before me. I couldn't see the bleachers but as I got closer I could see it at the corner of my eyes.

Taking my phone out to the check the time it was almost 9 in the morning. I place it back into my pocket and I could see Kyouko in the distance walking across the track and field.

'_Wait what's that she's holding in her hand?_'

Kyouko was holding something small on her right hand as she got closer to me. She looks up to see me at the top of the bleachers and she smiled as she stopped about halfway up.

"Here" replied Kyouko handing out what appeared to me some type of glasses.

"Huh?" asked Naegi puzzled.

"No need to panic, they're fake lenses" she replied. From the looks of the glasses they looked kind of funky, more so big and thick framing.

I step down from the top of the bleachers taking the glasses off Kyouko and placing them on my head.

"...ha" replied Kyouko tilting her head to the side with her hand blocking her mouth.

"...Haha" Kyouko then burst out laughing. It was the very first time I saw her laugh but it was actually quite cute.

"Kyouko?" asked Naegi shocked.

"It looks good on you" she replied losing her composure a bit.

Naegi smiles and then begins to laugh a little bit too.

"Thanks" replied Naegi.

After a few moments we begin to walk to the other side of the district to the physics lab on the fifth floor and make our way to the door.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Just a minute!" replied a female's voice.

A minute passes and the women opens the door. We both look up and were shocked by how tall this women was; standing at 6' 3" with a slim body. She blushes lightly nervous and talks casually.

"Yes?" asked Rena Chi.

Kyouko took a little step closer to the tall women.

"You must be the Ultimate Biophysicist, correct?" asked Kyoko as she look at her with determination.

"Yeah? Who are you?" asked Chi.

"I'm Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate Detective" replied Kyoko.

Naegi steps forward too and places his one hand resting on his chest.

"And I'm Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky Student" replied Naegi.

"Oh nice to meet you both" smiled Rena.

"May we come in and ask you and your members some questions?" asked Kyoko.

"Not at all, please come in" replied Chi moving out of the way.

From her personality she seem to be a very heartwarming and well mannered person unlike Ueno. As we walked inside we could see the rest of the member busy working on their projects. Although for some reason there was no sign of Minoru Ueno, Rena Chi then shuts the door and turns around to face us.

"Would guys like a coffee?" asked Rena curiously.

"No were fine, thanks" replied Kyoko.

'_I could of gone for coffee_' thought Naegi.

"So what did you want to know?" asked Rena.

"We were wondering if you and your group knew anything about time travel" replied Kyoko.

Rena Chi blinking her eyes a bit puzzled but then smiled with a little giggle.

"Well you have come to the right place" replied Rena. We didn't say anything for a moment and she replies to us again.

"Come, I'll greet everyone else here" replied Rena gesturing her hand to follow us.

We follow her and we stop when we reach close to all of the other members working on the work board.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Kyoko and Makoto" replied Rena Chi kindly.

"Nice to meet you guys, the names Tysuyoshi Chikyu" replied Chikyu shaking both of their hands.

One man was writing on the board drawing some type of mechanical machine but nothing that looked like the time machine. He seem to be in the zone ignoring his surroundings.

"That guy over there is Chokichi Katsuo, he's not much of a talker but he's known to be the smartest out of all of us here" replied Chikyu making a silly frown face.

"And you're known to be the biggest dumb ass in this department" replied another female voice.

"I am not! What are you talking about?" cried Chikyu.

"I'm Seiki Sekigushi, its a pleasure" replied Seiki looking at them bored.

"It's great to meet all of you" replied Naegi.

"So these guys wanted to know about time travel" replied Rena as she gestured her hands in front of her chest.

"Ohh yeah? Well I can tell you that time travel is possible-" replied Chikyu but got interrupted.

"Although its not possible on earth" replied Seiki crossing her arms.

"You always do that Seiki, that's not fair" cried Chikyu disappointed.

"Tuff luck for you sore loser" replied Seiki.

Kyoko looked over to the guy writing on the board and decided to approach him. Naegi decided to stay where he was as he saw her walk closer to him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Katsuo" replied Kyoko.

"...I'm busy" he replied.

She felt a bit pissed off from his response but she held her composure as usual and she tried to approach it another way.

"Is time travel possible?" asked Kyoko.

"Yes" replied Katsuo.

"Could you briefly explain that to us?" asked Kyoko curiously.

Mr. Katsuo who appeared to be in his early 20s sighed and still kept drawing detail parts of a machine.

"Why are you interested in that subject anyway?" asked Katsuo slightly irritated.

"Because we think you guys made a time machine" replied Kyoko casually.

Mr. Katsuo stopped from what he was doing and turned around to face her. He had a square jaw, with spiky burgundy hair and a medium built body. He stared at her seriously and then sighed again.

"Even if we made a time machine, we wouldn't be able to give that information out to students" replied Katsuo.

"So you admit that you have or will invent a time machine?" pressed Kyoko further.

"Wait, Kyoko maybe we shouldn't push him that far" replied Naegi.

Mr Katsuo looked at Naegi and then back to Kyoko.

"You should listen to your boyfriend over there" replied Katsuo.

Kyoko lightly blushes as Naegi blushes even more and then Kyoko crosses her arms frustrated.

"He's not my boyfriend" replied Kyoko.

"Oh you just got told kid" replied Seiki smirking at Naegi. Naegi looks at her dumbfound and kept shaking his head madly as he blushed.

"Well were good friends, but I'm not sure if I could put those terms in-" replied Naegi but was interrupted.

"Oh you're blushing when you say that" replied Rena pointing at Naegi.

"Nono, I'm just embarrassed is all" replied Naegi honestly. Naegi couldn't hide his emotions most of the time and knew that most people would know if he was lying. However, that's one pet peeve he has because he hates lying to people.

"I happen to be the principle's daughter, I'm not an ordinary student here" replied Kyoko flatly.

"Well...if you really want to know...we don't have a time machine" replied Katsuo.

Kyoko looks at him shocked and turns to look at the others in the room. They all shook their head as they were agreeing with Katsuo.

"Sorry, we don't know much about it" replied Rena.

Suddenly, someone comes in opening the door and walks towards everyone a bit puzzled. It was surprisingly Minoru Ueno who looked at Kyoko and Naegi.

"It's you two! What the hell are you doing here?" asked Ueno shocked. He then looks at Naegi as he walks closer to observe the accessory he was wearing.

"And why are you wearing those ridiculous glasses?" he asked giving a sassy remark.

"Well I-" replied Naegi but was intrrupted again.

"Not another word, I don't really care" replied Ueno flicking his hand in the air as he walked over to Kyoko and Katsuo.

"So what do you want, detective?" asked Ueno cockily.

"You know why" replied Kyoko.

"Huh? Oh...yeah now I remember you wanted to know about time machines, well sorry to break it to you but we don't have-" replied Ueno but was interrupted.

"We already told them" replied Katsuo.

"But you guys must be planning to make one, right?" asked Naegi out loud.

"We do but not for awhile" replied Katsuo.

"I see...well then will be taking our leave, thank you all for your time" replied Kyoko walking for the exit.

Naegi grabs Kyoko by the arm to stop her.

"Wait we can't leave yet, these guys must be lying" replied Naegi.

"Take your hand off me" replied Kyoko.

"Kyoko, listen to me these guys have to be-" replied Naegi but was interrupted for a third time today.

"Will just have to leave it as it is" replied Kyoko, Naegi looked at her shocked and then he let go of her arm that she clenched into a fist. She walks out of the door and Naegi quickly follows her out.

As they walk down the hallways they see a tall man with wavy black hair walking towards them and he was slightly slouching as he then looks up to see them.

"Why didn't we question them more about it? I could tell Ueno and Katsuo were lying" replied Naegi puzzled and slightly irritated.

"I know but pressing them further will do nothing, at this point will have to wait" replied Kyoko.

As the man reaches closer Naegi looks over to see the man and then suddenly a spark hits somewhere into Naegi's neurological pathways and he stares at him in horror. Kyoko didn't acknowledge the man as she probably didn't know who the man was in the first place. However, at that moment Naegi stopped in his tracks and stared at him as something began throbbing his head more and more until he began to slowly slip unconscious and conscious at the same time.

'_Wait...it can't be?! Is he..._'

Naegi places his hand on his head as the piece of his brain began to sharpen in pain and he looked down at the ground for a moment; staring in wide eyes as he began to tear up.

"Naegi?" asked Kyoko puzzled as she stopped in her tracks turning back to look at Naegi.

'_Who is that man? Who? WHO?_'

The sharp pain just kept getting worse and worse as his world became very dizzy and his stomach began to become nauseous.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" cried Naegi as he looked up placing both of his hands to his head in fear.

The world began to turn into black spots as he could see the man looking at him a bit shocked and then Naegi fell unconscious. As he was about to hit the floor, Yasuke Matsuda grabbed his body from the stomach with his one arm and seen Kyoko looking at Naegi slightly shocked. The man then stared at Kyoko feeling as though he has seen her around the school before but realized that she looked kind of like the principle.

"Do I know you?" asked Matsuda sarcastically.

"That depends" replied Kyoko.

He then opens his eyes a bit wide and realized who she was exactly.

"You're the principle's daughter" replied Matsuda.

She nods her head.

"Well, whatever you're doing here isn't much of my business; so I'll help you take this guy to the nursery" replied Matsuda.

"You don't need to do that, I can take of him" replied Kyoko.

"I insist" replied Matsuda cutting it short.

Kyoko paused for a minute and then decided to agree with it; knowing Naegi wasn't in too much danger. The only thing that bothered her was whether this guy was to be trusted or not.

(Class 78's Classroom)

10:38Am

The class was working together on a group assignment, they had to write what they felt the most gratitude in what they experienced in their lives and it was split into 3 groups in the classroom. The First group was Naegi, Aoi, Sakura, Ishimaru and Mukuro. As for the second group it was Chihiro, Celestia, Leon, Sayaka and Junko. Lastly the third group was Oowada, Hifumi, Yasuhiro, Toko and Byakuya. However, Kyoko was absent for 8th time this year. The teacher was very disappointed, especially knowing that she held a reputation as the principle's daughter. The class was just finishing up as they were all writing on the big piece of paper and chatting away.

"What do you feel is grateful, Naegi?" Asked Aoi.

"Well, I find there's a lot of things to be grateful for but if I had to choose one, it would be to have friends" replied Naegi.

His group nods and Sakura wrote it down.

"Well that should do for our group" replied Sakura

The second however were struggling a little bit.

"What do I feel gratitude for?" said Sayaka a bit stressed.

"Come on Sayaka! You can handle this" replied Leon laughing kindly.

"Hmmm..." replied Sayaka.

'_Easy for you to say..._' thought Sayaka irritated.

"I would put poker, but not that anyone knows how much fun it can be" giggled Celestia.

Leon then writes down what Celestia suggested and they continue to think.

"What's the point of this anyway?" asked Junko puzzled.

No one replied to her comment and she continued.

"Well this is boring, I can't think of anything" replied Junko depressed.

Now as for the third group they were already long finished awhile ago and sat there relaxing. After another 5 minutes the teacher tells the three groups to stick their ideas onto the chalkboard and have one person present per group. So Ishimaru, Leon and Yasuhiro were chosen.

"Alright everyone, be quiet and let our first presenter start" replied the teacher.

Ishimaru explained that Naegi felt gratitude for friends, himself for discipline, Aoi for donuts, Sakura for missing Kenshiro and Mukuro for learning.

Everyone in the room went silent as Sakura's reason was a bit of a shock to everyone. Suddenly Sakura gets up from her seat and looks at everyone as she makes her way up to the front of the classroom.

"I want everyone to know my secret that's been eating up inside of me" replied Sakura.

"..." the entire classroom was silent still as they were waiting for Sakura to speak up.

"Kenshiro is one man that I could never defeat in Martial Arts" replied Sakura seriously.

The entire classroom gasped in shock and even Ishimaru jumped back into the chalkboard beside her.

"No that can't be!" cried Aoi.

"No it is true...and..." replied Sakura clenching her hands into a fist as she was almost about to cry. Her whole body tightened as she spoke up again.

"AND...he only has less than 6 months to live" cried Sakura.

"..." the entire room didn't know what to say.

"I think I need to go..." said Sakura as she began running in her medium built muscle body to the exit. However, Aoi placed her hands out to block her from leaving.

"Stop right there, you're not going anywhere" replied Aoi with determination.

"...Get out of my way" replied Sakura beginning to cry.

"There's no need to carry this burden alone" replied Aoi as she looked around the classroom.

"She's right! Were all here for you!" cried Naegi standing up from his seat.

"Yeah! We can't let our emotions break the rules of this school!" shouted Ishimaru in pride.

"Suck it up we all go through shit" replied Oowada leaning back in his chair with his feet on the desk.

Everyone else smiles and say how much condolences they felt for Sakura.

"You...GUYS!" cried Sakura happily.

"Everything's okay" replied Aoi hugging Sakura around the waist. She then lets go after a moment and looks up at her smiling.

"This is too touching..." replied Byakuya irritated under his breath.

"It's okay Hina, I'm going to get stronger! And I'm...I'm going to prove it to Kenshiro!" shouted Sakura in pride.

"Yeah! That's the spirit!" cried Aoi.

Everyone then cheered her on in an encore and after a few moments Sakura sat back down in her seat with a big smile on her face.

'_I may of not kept my promise to Kenshiro...but...I will prove to you that I will become the strongest fighter on earth!_' thought Sakura as the class continued their session.

(Nursery Room)

6:13pm

Naegi begins to open his eyes as he looks up at the ceiling.

'_What...happened?_'

He then looks over to the left to see an empty stool beside him and he then begins to slowly rise from the bed.

'_Last thing I remember...was..._'

An image pops in his head and his head begins to hurt him again. He places his hand to his forehead in agony and grits his teeth.

'_What was it...I can't recall...dammit!_'

Suddenly the door opens and he sees Kyoko come in.

"You're awake..." replied Kyoko, she makes her way closer to him until she stops near the stool.

"Yeah, but I don't remember how I got here" replied Naegi placing his hand to his forehead again.

"Me and another person brought you here...but thankfully he was from the other district or he would've saw your other self" replied Kyoko relieved.

"Another person?...all I can remember is leaving the physics lab and the rest became blank..." replied Naegi in distress.

"Has this happened before?" asked Kyoko suspicious.

"Now that I think about it I recall this happened to me once before but...it was around the time when I first arrived here" replied Naegi looking at Kyoko.

"Hmmm..." replied Kyoko pondering in thought.

Suddenly, a person opened the door and made his way in.

"So he's alive" replied an unfamiliar voice sarcastically. Then Naegi looked over and his eyes opened wide in horror.

"You..." replied Naegi slightly confused but at the same time curious.

The man walked over and stared at him for a moment and then looked over to Kyoko.

"Does he know what happened?" asked Matsuda.

"...No" replied Kyoko.

"Hmm...I see" replied Matsuda sighing. He looks back over to me and looks at a bit puzzled.

"Who are you?" asked Naegi while his brain was giving signals that he felt like he knew him.

"My name is Yasuke Matsuda, the Ultimate Neurologist" replied Matsuda.

"Why do I know that name?" asked Naegi confused placing both of his hands to his head.

"You probably know me because I've came to your class one time to teach you guys about a lesson on how to control your emotions" replied Matsuda.

"Maybe but...I feel like I know you from..." replied Naegi trailing off. Naegi for a moment had a memory pop up of him seeing something on the ground with that name; it almost felt like the near future.

(Flashback Memory)

Makoto walks in the hallway when he stumbled upon a e-handbook, he picked it up and saw the name belonged to Yasuke Matsuda.

"That name sounds familiar...I should probably go deliver this to him" replied Naegi.

Then suddenly a flash before his eyes came to him, he was now at the sick bay and he saw a women with long red hair that was looking at him anxiously.

(Flashback Memory Ends)

'_What was that just now...a memory? And who was that girl?..._'

"Ahhh...my head hurts" replied Naegi feeling sick again.

"Naegi, you should probably rest" replied Kyoko.

"Why did you look at me oddly from before? It was almost like you saw a ghost" replied Matsuda curious.

"This may be hard to say but...I almost felt like you were a part of my memory that I couldn't remember" replied Naegi.

"Strange...Naegi, are you experiencing amnesia?" asked Matsuda.

'_Wait! Don't tell me!_' thought Naegi shocked.

"Yeah...kind of" replied Naegi slightly shocked in his tone.

"Hmmm...is there anything that you could recall about me in your memory?" asked Matsuda pressing Naegi further.

'_I don't think it would be wise to tell him the truth...as much as I want to I can't...otherwise I'll make things complicated_'

"No nothing at the moment" replied Naegi placing his hand to his head as felt he was having a huge headache.

"Well...if you remember anything, come to my office and will talk" replied Matsuda seriously.

"Okay" replied Naegi. Matsuda then looked to Kyoko.

"Take care, detective" replied Matsuda with a sarcastic smirk. He then turned away and began walking out of the room and disappearing. Kyoko then looked at Naegi curiously and also somewhat suspicious.

"You knew something didn't you?" replied Kyoko looking at him intensively.

"Yeah but, I didn't want him to know" replied Naegi truthfully.

She crossed her arms and smiled closing her eyes for a moment.

"It's probably for the best" replied Kyoko. After one moment of silence she spoke up again.

"Tell me what you remember, was it to with the tragedy?" asked Kyoko seriously. Naegi clenched his one hand into a fist staring at it.

"Not exactly...it had to do with me delivering his e-handbook and..." replied Naegi trailing off forgetting the other part.

"And?" pressed Kyoko further.

"Well...something to do with a women that I haven't seen before but...I...I can't remember who" replied Naegi frustrated looking at Kyoko honestly with a little frown on his face.

"Hmmm" replied Kyouko curiously as she pondered in thought for second.

"If only I could remember her face" replied Naegi. His brain began to hurt again and he placed his right hand to his forehead.

"But why does my lost memories connect with him?" asked Naegi to himself.

"...I'll ask him if he knows anything" replied Kyoko turning away from Naegi.

'_I don't know if that's wise...he might not know because it hasn't happened yet and he might be behind the tragedy_'

"Wait!" cried Naegi.

Kyoko looks at the door but doesn't turn around to face him.

"What if he has a motive behind it?" asked Naegi worried.

"I'll be careful, you just rest Naegi" replied Kyoko walking out and disappearing.

'_Dammit...I got a feeling...that he's the one behind erasing everyone's memories...but still...why do I feel like he isn't the bad guy?_' thought Naegi in distress as he lays back down resting his head on the pillow looking up at the ceiling.

(Matsuda's Office)

7:05pm

Matsuda was writing down some papers as he hears someone knocking at his door.

"Come in" replied Matsuda slightly irritated.

"Guess who?! It's me my love" cried Junko running over to him.

"Oh? That's cute coming from you" replied Matsuda sarcastically.

"You know it! I love you so much that a million stars can't compete to it" replied Junko as she placed her hands on the desk and stared at him with her eyes glistening.

Matsuda rolls his eyes and picks up one of his manga book.

"So what do you want?" asked Matsuda flipping through the pages.

"What else?! YOU of course!" said Junko while she tried to play with his long wavy black hair.

"That's sweet" replied Matsuda sarcastically as he leaned back from Junko.

"It is isn't it?!" cried Junko jumping in the air.

'_She doesn't get my sarcasm...does she_' thought Matsuda to himself.

"Guess what I learned in class today?!" asked Junko excitedly.

"What? To learn about life?" asked Matsuda not interested as he was still reading his manga book.

"No silly! I learned about the stupid things that matter to me!" replied Junko giving a thumbs up.

"That's nice" replied Matsuda sarcastically again.

She leans over and to look at his book.

"Are you reading one of your dirty manga books again?" asked Junko seductively.

"You wish" replied Matsuda.

"You're soo funny! Hahaha maybe I should be in a manga book" replied Junko smirking in his face.

"Yeah I could see that" replied Matsuda sarcastically.

She then crosses her arms and then looks at Matsuda seriously.

"Hey...could you do me a huge favor?" asked Junko.

"Huh? What is it?" asked Matsuda placing his manga book onto his desk looking at her.

"...Could you erase my memories?" asked Junko.

"...Why?" asked Matsuda confused.

She leans in showing a bit of her cleavage and looks at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Because I want you to experiment on me" replied Junko.

Matsuda sighs crossing his arms.

"That will take awhile to do, and doing it can be very dangerous" replied Matsuda seriously.

"I don't care about the risk, I'll do anything for you" replied Junko.

'_What is wrong with this chick...given the fact I've known her since childhood I shouldn't be surprised..._' thought Matsuda.

"Okay fine, but what exactly do you want me to erase?" asked Matsuda.

She walks around his desk and leans into his ear whispering to him.

"I want you to erase who I am and make me believe that I'm another person"

Matsuda opens his eyes a bit shocked as she leans away and looks at her confused.

"So can you do it?!" smiled Junko.

"...Yeah" replied Matsuda looking at her for a moment a bit agitated.

"YEAAHH! YOU ARE THE BEST!" replied Junko diving in hugging him.

"Whatever" replied Matsuda crossing his arms again.

"I want my name to be Ryoko Otonashi! You know because Ryoko means a refreshing child and Otonashi for no sound" replied Junko.

"Weird name but if that's what you want then it should be no problem" replied Matsuda.

"Great so how long should it take?" asked Junko.

"About 6 months" replied Matsuda.

"...Six months?!" cried Junko.

"Well it's not easy as the snap of my finger, it takes time to do" replied Matsuda sighing.

"Like what is the procedure to do it?" asked Junko placing her one hand on her hip.

"First, I would need to do planning on deciding which memories to erase from your mind" replied Matsuda pausing.

"Then what?" asked Junko seriously.

"Well then after I make all the preparations, I would need to get the neurological community to speak with the steering committee and once its approved I can do surgery on your brain" replied Matsuda seriously.

"Cool!" replied Junko jumping again with joy. Suddenly she then automatically frowns. Matsuda looks at her even more puzzled.

"What's with that look?" asked Matsuda.

"If the steering committee knows they won't allow it...so" replied Junko looking up at him seriously.

"You got to itty bitty promise me that you won't tell!" replied Junko giving puppy dog eyes again.

Matsuda sighs as he leans back in his chair.

"You know if I do that I can get caught... I'd be kicked out of this school" replied Matsuda.

Junko leans in with her arms crossed and stares at him with determination; almost like she's about to solve an answer and bring the person to justice.

"No need to worry, all you have to do is tell them that your experimenting on an animal" replied Junko. Matsuda raises an eyebrow and smirks.

"You don't seem to get that it's not that easy, it would even mean convincing the principle" replied Matsuda.

"Come on! Please! Please to the sun and the moon! Please that I'll help you in any bitty witty way" replied Junko giving a sad puppy dog eye look this time.

"...You're really stubborn aren't you" replied Matsuda sarcastically. Junko glares with her eyes glistening into Matsuda's pupils, after a moment Matsuda was beginning to get irritated.

"Auhhh alright, but how do you propose with getting away with it?" asked Matsuda. Junko leans in and places her hands on his desk.

"All I need to do is simply tell them that I'm going on business trip for the fashion magazine and once that happens you can work away your magic" replied Junko normally.

"Easy for you to say, though if I don't do it I'll never hear the end of it" replied Matsuda.

"You're totally right! You get ten points for that!" cried Junko giving him a thumbs up.

"Well now, once that's done, you'll be coming to have check ups with me everyday, so I can examine your behaviors" replied Matsuda flatly.

"Alright! That's awesome, Matsuda-kun" replied Junko with a smirk. Matsuda lightly smirks and then picks up his manga book again.

"Give me a couple weeks and then come back and see me" replied Matsuda while reading.

"Okay! I'll see you around!" replied Junko skipping to the door and shutting the door with a little slam.

Junko passes a garbage bin as she continued to go down the long hallway of the west side of the district.

Suddenly, Kyoko gets out of the garbage bin and sees Junko disappearing to her left down the hallway. She places her hand to her chin in deep thought.

'_So Matsuda is the lead that erases our memories...with the help of Junko_'

She was thinking of going to talk to Matsuda but decided she got the information that she needed. She begins to take out her flip phone and text Naegi.

(Nursery Room)

7:18pm

Future Naegi was about ready to get out of the Nursery after a long rest when he heard his phone.

*Vroom* *Vroom*

'_Must be from Kyoko_'

He takes out his phone and opens it.

7:19pm

To: Igean

**_Matsuda is the one behind erasing our memories...I heard him and Junko planning to erase her own memories for an experiment._**

From: Kyoko

'_So I was right!_' thought Naegi shocked.

I text her back and send her my message.

To: Kyoko

**_No way! So Matsuda must be in on the tragedy!_**

From: Igean

A minute later she replies.

7:20pm

To: Igean

**_It's possible, come to the gazebo in 10 minutes and will talk more about this _**

From Kyoko

I close my phone and put it back into my pocket. I quickly grab my fake glasses and run out of nursery heading to the closest exit. Luckily no one was around and I made it safely to the gazebo.

I could see Kyoko waiting for me there and we talked for about 15 minutes. She then tells me what name Junko wanted her name to be and about how long it will take to do.

"So by May she'll have her mind completely erased" replied Naegi clenching his fist a bit stressed.

"Hmh, in the meantime she might be planning other things that she has in mind" replied Kyoko crossing her arms.

"Yeah" replied Naegi.

"Maybe your memories will come back during that time" replied Kyoko curiously.

"I only wish I knew more about it now but..." replied Naegi pausing for a second.

"I can't think of anything at the moment" replied Naegi in distress clenching his fist.

"Well we still got about 6 months until the tragedy, correct?" asked Kyoko.

"Yeah around there, I just wish I knew an exact date" replied Naegi a bit irritated.

"Let's just keep investigating, and will find something" replied Kyoko.

"Of course!" replied Naegi with determination.

'_Now that I think about it...why does Junko want to erase her mind around the same time as the tragedy?_' thought Kyoko. She was about to ask Naegi about it but decided to just let time progress.

They then split ways as Naegi went back to the forest and Kyoko to the east district.

Time passed as it reached to December.

Thursday, December 9th 2010.

12:27pm

During the time throughout November there was a huge exam test going on for the end of first semester. Everyone than got a week break to go and see family afterwards. However, not for everyone, some people stayed at the school enjoying themselves with friends. Most of class 78 left, so during the meantime future Naegi decided to take past Naegi's bed. As for Junko and Mukuro they were staying at the academy, and the rest of the students wouldn't return back till Tuesday December 14th.

Future Naegi was resting in bed as he was waking up from a nap.

(Flashback)

"Make sure to keep an eye on Junko while I'm gone to my grandfathers, but make sure not to get caught" replied Kyoko.

"Sure no problem!" replied Naegi.

"And here take this" replied Kyoko handing him a coat.

"Wow thank-you!" cried Naegi.

Kyoko smiled.

"You'll need it" she replied crossing her arms.

(Flashback Ends)

'_I better go check on Junko...if I can find her_'

Everyone left on December 7th, Junko has been with Murkuro on some occasions and other times by herself just lurking around the school bored.

(Flashback)

Wednesday, December 8th 2010.

(West District Hallways)

"Ohhhh I just came up with a cool nickname for our group!" cried Junko staring at her sister with her eyes glistening.

"...Oh?" replied Mukuro.

"Will be called...**The Ultimate Despair Sisters**" replied Junko placing her hand to her mouth.

'_Really?!_' thought Naegi.

(Flashback Ends)

-Present Day-

Naegi made sure to keep spying on her without getting caught but he found it sometimes boring to follow her. He knew that he didn't want to bring those ridiculous glasses because felt like he was impersonating Byakuya and Hifumi. Just as he got out of bed to leave taking his coat; he tripped on the floor.

'_Dammit! What did I even trip on?!_'

He turned his body around to look to find he tripped on his shoes.

'_You got to be kidding me!_'

He quickly got off the floor, standing on his feet and placing his shoes on while tying the laces up.

'_I'll try looking for Junko around the gift shop, she seems to go there whenever she gets really bored..._' thought Naegi as he made his way out of his dorm.

Meanwhile, Junko was bored walking in the hallways. She happen to go visit Matsuda a few times before the break while she had to fill out a bunch of answers for him. He told her that its just for the neurological scientists to read over. He also mentioned that the steering committee would have no way of reading the file and that the neurological scientists would delete it afterwards. She found that it wasn't that much fun but she written it out as followed:

** Neurological Memory Erased Assessment Data Sheet (NMEADS)**

**(New Person)**

**1\. What is your name?** _Ryoko Otonashi_

**2\. What is your Ultimate going to be?** _Ultimate Analyst_

**3\. What do you want to remember?** _Nothing_

**4\. What do you want to forget? **_My Identity and my memories at this school  
_

**5\. What do you want your personality to be? **_Stubborn, Carefree and Eccentric_**  
**

**6\. What is your purpose?** For an_ Experiment_**  
**

**7\. What memories do you want added?** _That I always carry a notebook with me_

**8\. What do think you'll feel when you lose your memory?** _Probably have a major headache_

**9\. What do you believe will happen when you regain your memory?** _Have the experiment be a success_

**10\. Do you have any neurological diseases?** _No_**  
**

As Junko kept walking down the hallway future Naegi could see her. She was about 50 feet up ahead of him as she then overheard the staff up ahead of her turning around from the intersection on the hallway to her left. The first thing she heard was them talking about a **Hope Cultivation Plan. **She decided to follow them and listen closely to their conversation. Future Naegi did his best to get a little closer to follow Junko and faintly hear the staff members.

"We almost have enough funds for the Izuru Kamukura project" replied a male staff from the steering committee.

"Yes, It's just a matter of time" replied a female staff from the steering committee.

'_Izuru Kamukura, huh?_' thought Junko.

"It's whether we can find the perfect candidate for it" replied the male staff.

'_I can barely hear them...dammit! It sounds important!_' thought Naegi agitated.

"I know, well there will be a lot of students to choose from in the reserves department" replied the female staff member.

"Indeed" replied the male staff.

'_Someone from the Reserves Department? Haha, Why?_' thought Junko.

The male staff member stops in his tracks and Junko panics quickly hiding behind the food vending machine to her left beside her. Future Naegi quickly went to his right crouching down to hide by a little water drinking fountain.

She keeps her lips sealed as she was standing while leaning on her side and you could tell he was looking behind him. Naegi could tell better because he was looking at the people in the corner of his right eye while he rested his back against the fountain.

"What's wrong?" asked the female staff member.

"I thought...that i heard someone's footsteps...must of been my imagination" replied the male staff member. He turns back around and they both continue walking.

'_That was close..._' thought Junko as she peaked around the corner sticking her head out. She could see them as they kept walking forward down the hall.

'_I got to listen into more of their conversation...it seem fascinating hahaha_' thought Junko evilly as she quietly sneaked up behind them to a 10 meter radius. Future Naegi got out of his spot and quickly sneaked his way up to Junko. This time Naegi was able to hear the staff members better because they spoke a little bit louder.

"It will be great, will soon have a creation of the century" cried the male staff member happily.

"Yeah and we will have our Ultimate Hope student" laughed the female staff member.

'_Ultimate of Hope? Wow...lame_' thought Junko depressed.

'_Who is the Ultimate of Hope? Wait who exactly are they talking about?_' thought Naegi anxiously.

"It's just interesting what the founder Izuru Kamukura would think about this" replied the male staff member.

"He would probably be so proud of everyone" replied the female staff member.

They then open the big doors leading into the West district and Junko stopped where she was as the door then shut in front of her.

'_Hmmm...I got to find more information about this_' thought Junko. She then recalled that there was an Ultimate Secret Agent named Yuto Kamishiro in class 77 and decided to talk with him to gather more information about the **Izuru Kamukura Project**.

As Junko stopped in her tracks moments before she was thinking, Future Naegi turned around slightly running quietly to the vending machine and stayed there. Soon Junko passed him and she didn't even recognize him as his clothes blended with the machine.

Junko then made her way to the guidance office and saw that the Ultimate Secret Agent was on the board for visiting his parents. In the meantime, she decided to try and convince some people to join her group of **Ultimate Despair**.

Saturday, December 11th 2010.

Nagito Komeda was the only one from class 77 that didn't leave to go on vacation; knowing very well that his parents died in a plane crash when he was in middle school.

He was sitting in the gazeboo in the center between the two districts and frowned as he thought quietly to himself about his goals at Hope's Peak Academy.

'_What can I do...to show this school that I can get them to understand about...everything that needs despair to create ultimate hope!?_' thought Nagito.

He then grits his teeth frustrated and got up kicking the wooden bench.

"...No one gets it!" cried Nagito. He clenches his fist and looks up at the gazeboo's ceiling in despair.

"This last year and a half has been nothing than lost false hope...everyone seems to think that Hope can give them the answer to everything!" cried Nagito as his eyes began to turn crazy. He then places his arms up in the air having his hands flat as they spread out and he stared at the sky looking determined for a desperate answer.

"It would be wonderful if they all could see the truth...HahahaAHAHHHH" cried Nagito in despair.

"I can make that happen" replied a female's voice. Nagito turns around shocked and looks at her curiously.

"W-what? Who are you?" asked Nagito puzzled.

"I'm Junko Enoshima, I'm the one that's going to make your vision become a reality" smiled Junko lightly giggling.

"Oh yeah, how do you purpose to do that?" asked Nagito curiously. Junko gives an evil grins and stares at him with determination.

"By joining my group of **Ultimate Despair**" replied Junko with a serious tone. Naegi who was hiding under a bench near the gazebo opened his eyes in shock.

Tuesday, December 14th 2010.

9:01am

(Prep School Reserves Department)

Everyone has now gathered back at Hope's Peak Academy. The reserves department students were luckily able to go see their parents during the holidays and they were very happy about it. Hajime Hinata was walking to his locker as he opened it up and grabbed his notebook. He then made his way to class as he was smiling looking around the hallways and feeling good to be back.

'_I wonder what we will be learning today..._'

He then enters his classroom and sees that mostly everyone was seated. However, there was a lot of staff members from the steering committee; including the principle Jin Kirigiri; standing in front of the class.

'_W-what's going on?!_' thought Hinata dumbfounded.

"Looks like everyone is here" replied his teacher looking at Hajime sternly.

Hajime then took his seat and looked around to see everyone's faces. They all seem to be anxious and nervous from the looks of it as they were talking to one another. He turns to look in front of the class and sees their teacher put his one hand up to silence them. The classroom then becomes silent as Jin looked at each and every one of the students.

"I'm glad you are all well and back here safely at Hope's Peak Academy" replied Jin Kirigiri with a smile. He pauses for a moment and then continues.

"Now you may be wondering why we are all here today before you, let me tell you that we are here to offer you...an opportunity" he stops for a moment to let that sink in.

"An opportunity to become an Ultimate" replied Jin. Hajime and the rest of the class gasped as they began to chatter.

"An Ultimate no way!" cried a female student with long black wavy hair.

"Is he serious?!" cried a male student with short orange hair. The teacher then again places his hand up into the air to silence them again.

"Now you all must know that this is voluntary and that its up to you to decide whether you want to do this or not" replied Jin.

No one said a word as they remained silent. Jin Kirigiri placed his hands behind his waist as he was resting them there; and looking politely at all of the students in the classroom with a serious expression.

"Alright here's what I'll do, I'll hand out this sheet of paper and whoever receives the highest score in the class, will get their chance to be an Ultimate" replied Jin grabbing the pieces of paper on the teachers desk.

He then gives some to the staff members to hand them out to the students; while he then gives the other half to the teacher of the reserves department. As soon as the papers were on everyone's desk they looked up to see Jin smiling gleefully.

"Best of luck, everyone!" replied Jin proudly.

'_My dream...is finally coming true!_' thought Hajime.

Hajime Hinata then looks down at the piece of paper and writes down his answers with his pencil as followed:

**(Hope's Peak Academy- A Chance to become an Ultimate) **

_**Welcome student of Hope's Peak Academy in the reserves department! Please read the questions carefully and make sure to answer each one truthfully. Best of Luck!  
**_

_**Name: **Hajime Hinata  
_

**Question 1: Why do you want to become an Ultimate?  
**

_I want to become an Ultimate because I believe that whenever given a special talent, you should embrace it to the best of your abilities and make the most out of it. I also believe that if you become an Ultimate you are given a title and that you must keep it to heart. Once your an Ultimate your life will be to work as hard as you can to the fullest on your natural ability. Not only that, an Ultimate is a symbol to shine upon to others and use their talent to teach them their ways. Whether they may not significantly be strong in your ability, all that truly matters is that you show them as much as you can and guide them to a brighter future.  
_

**Question 2: What is your purpose to achieve in this school?**

_My purpose to achieve in Hope's Peak Academy is to learn as many things as I possibly can. Working hard in school and doing after chores is only part of the things that I want to accomplish. I want to do much more, such as volunteering in school activities, creating a club, fundraising for the school, join sport activities, create a better mind set and etc... One thing I learned about achieving something that you dream for is that you have to want it, if you really hope for it and make it happen; then new support and challenges will guide you along the way to make it happen. _

**Question 3: How will you benefit this school's reputation?**

_I would benefit this school's reputation by showing respectful care and effort to the local environment. I would also be able to share and express my ideas on what there is to improve. It's also important to know how you will resemble yourself when you are in situation given by your talent and how to pursue in keeping it. Hope is stronger than fear, you got fear throughout your entire life but if you can understand that Hope is a guidance to open a gateway to new possibilities; then you are set for life. Believe in who you are and keep living on with pride. That's how I will benefit myself here._

Time was up and everyone handed in their sheets of paper.

"Thank-you everyone for taking the time to fill this out, I hope to notify you all sometime next week on the results" replied Jin Kirigiri giving a bow. The rest of the staff and Jin Kirigiri then leave the classroom.

"Okay class, turn your pages to 273 and will take up our notes on Trigonometry" replied the teacher beginning to write on the board.

Hajime Hinata sat there in deep thought and admiration as he went day dreaming.

'_I wonder...if I'll be chosen to become the next Ultimate...I guess I'll know soon enough..._' thought Hajime as he smiled.

8:57pm

Future Naegi met up with Kyoko and told her about the situation with Junko's plan into trying to convince people to join her group of Ultimate despair. Kyoko was quite shocked from his news but remained calm as she listen to what else he had to say.

"She already got someone to join a few days ago" replied Naegi.

"Who?" asked Kyoko.

"Nagito Komeda" replied Naegi seriously.

"Hmmm...what do you think she's planning to do?" asked Kyoko.

"I don't know but nothing good" replied Naegi. Kyoko remained quiet as she was pondering in thought as they were outside near the entrance to the forest.

"Kyoko?" asked Naegi wanting to ask her something important. She turns to look at him.

"I got to meet that guy again, he might be the answer to gaining my memories back" replied Naegi.

Kyoko looked at him a bit surprised but smiled lightly as she crossed her arms.

"That should be no problem" replied Kyoko. Naegi gave a nod. He was ready to do anything he possibly could to get his memories back at this point and so the next day they both go visit him.

Wednesday, December 15th 2010.

11:09am

*KNOCK KNOCK*

No one responded. They could hear a loud noise inside Matsuda's Room. Naegi tried knocking again.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

Still there was no answer.

"Dammit!" replied Naegi frustrated.

"Will just have to come back later" replied Kyoko walking away from the door.

"Yeah" replied Naegi disappointed.

*BOOM*

"W-what was that!?" cried Naegi. Kyoko looked at the door with suspicion.

"It's coming from inside" replied Kyoko. She opens the door and scans the room. She could see Matsuda on the floor unconscious and a machine broken down nearby seeing it was caught on fire.

"Naegi, quickly find a fire extinguisher!" shouted Kyoko.

"G-got it!" cried Naegi.

He ran down the hall in a panic and found one in the hallway. He opened the glass case and took it out. Quickly running back he dashed inside the room and started to shoot at the machine.

The sprinklers started going off as Naegi kept shooting away, while Kyoko opened a window to let the smoke get out of the room. After a couple minutes they were able to get rid of the fire and most of the black carbon monoxide smoke. They then dragged Matsuda out of the room, while Kyoko and Naegi place him beside his door outside having him sit on the floor leaning against the wall.

"He should be okay, he'll probably wake up soon" replied Kyoko seriously.

"Yeah, I hope your right" replied Naegi. He paused for a moment and then spoke up again.

"I'm just glad no one else got involved" replied Naegi worrying about the chances of the entire school knowing about it. Thankfully the room didn't have a fire alarm but it is considered unsafe. If they didn't come when they did, Yasuke Matsuda would of been dead. A minute or so passes and he wakes up.

"..." Matsuda look up to see Makoto and Kyoko were looking at him.

"You two..saved me" replied Matsuda puzzled.

"If we didn't come sooner you would've been dead" replied Kyoko crossing her arms.

"Yeah thank god you did when it happened..." replied Matsuda getting off the ground.

"What were you doing exactly anyway?" asked Kyoko.

"I was working on my erasing memory machine...until I turned it on it exploded...probably because it had a short fuse" replied Matsuda.

"Is there, by any chance a way to regain someones memories?" asked Naegi curiously. Matsuda looks at Naegi seriously and then sighs.

"It's possible but I don't have time to work on that" replied Matsuda.

"It would help if you could!" cried Naegi. Matsuda could see Naegi was saying it in fear and could tell he wanted his memory back desperately.

"...Alright, on every Saturday afternoon come visit my office and will work on it" replied Matsuda a bit irritated.

"Okay!" replied Naegi happily.

"How long would it take?" asked Kyoko a bit worried.

"2 months should about do it" replied Matsuda.

'_Perfect! Then will have lots of time to take action!_' thought Naegi relieved.

"Well, I need to get back working with the damages...thanks again" replied Matsuda as he opened his office door and went inside.

Naegi smiled and looked toward Kyoko. However, Kyoko walked passed him and began going down the hallway.

"Let's go" she replied.

'_What's with her?_'

"Wait up!" cried Naegi as he made his way to her.

"What's wrong?" asked Naegi confused.

Kyoko Kirigiri stopped in her tracks and turned around to look at Naegi.

"You got to watch out for Yasuke Matsuda..." replied Kyoko.

"I know, it's just..." replied Naegi rubbing the back of his head feeling unsure. She stared at him with daggers as she was confused about what he was trying to get out of it.

"Don't you feel like he's not the bad guy" replied Naegi looking into Kyoko's eyes determined. Kyoko looks at him even more confused and crosses her arms.

"...What makes you think he's not?" asked Kyoko suspiciously.

"Well Err..." replied Naegi unsure what to say.

"That's what I thought" replied Kyoko flatly as she turned around to continue walking.

'_I guess I don't have a good reason to prove he isn't...after all he's the man that has Junko learn about erasing our memories..._' thought Naegi as he ran to catch up with Kyoko again.

(Class 77's Classroom)

11:27am

"Ahh man...I broke it!" cried Kazuichi Soda as he failed with a little device he was working on. The entire class was working on their individual projects as they were suppose to present their talent by the end of next week.

"Well...there's no need for me to do anything" replied Nagito to himself. No one seemed to care what he or Kazuichi said. The Ultimate Secret Agent, was sitting in his seat eating one of his sweet buns as he found one was chocolate cream pie. However, he's so short that his legs couldn't reach the floor and that's why he kept eating pastries to try and get a growth spurt.

"Hmmm...Hmhumhm" replied Yuto Kamishiro.

"Why the fuck are you mumbling while your eating?" asked Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu irritated who was sitting beside him to his left.

"He must be enjoying his snack" replied Peko Pekoyama who sat a row ahead of him. Kuzuryu looks over to his hit-women and grits his teeth in anger.

"Well he could at least keep it to his fucking self!" shouted Kuzuryu.

"Hey! That's no way to talk to your classmates" replied Mahiru Koizumi.

"Don't fuck with me!" replied Kuzuryu frustrated.

"Does somebody need to listen to some awesome music!? I came up with a good name too. It's called The Boy Who Lost His Game" cried Ibuki Mioda

"Not to be rude or anything but that name doesn't sound formal from where I come from" replied Sonia Nevermind

"Ohhh...Sonia those words sounded so beautiful!" cried Kazuichi with his eyes glistening.

"Does anyone know what kind of pastries I make?! They'll melt in your mouth if you try one" replied Teruteru Hanamura as his nose began to bleed.

Yuto Kamishiro was a bit displeased from what he heard and did his best to ignore the comment; knowing very well that his food is very addicting. Time passed and the bell rang at 12pm. Yuto hops off his chair and makes his way to the door. As he gets outside he sees a distinctive women standing across from the hall waiting there. The women looks at him and gestures him to come over to her, as puzzled as he was he made his way over.

"You're Yuto Kamishiro, the Ultimate Secret Agent, right?" asked Junko.

"Uh-huh, who are you?" asked Yuto taking out another pastry from his bag.

"My name is Junko Enoshima, it's a pleasure to meet you shorty" replied Junko patting his head. Yuto blushed a little bit but shook it off because he didn't like to be called shorty.

"I'll grow bigger, just you wait!" cried Yuto.

"Well you're still a teenager, so its highly possible, although maybe you might not" giggled Junko.

"So what do you want?" asked Yuto curiously. She bends her back to lower down to his height and whispers in his ear.

"I need you to do me a little favor" replied Junko, giving an evil smirk.


	15. Chapter 14: An Ultimate Paradox

Saturday, December 18th 2010.

11:00Am

Today is the first day for future Naegi to visit Yasuke Matsuda to try and regain his lost memories back. Naegi was very excited and slightly nervous to go see him but was willing to do anything at this point. He knew Kyoko Kirigiri warned him to be careful of him but for some reason he wasn't too high alert on it.

Makoto Naegi walks down the hallway, looking at the lockers from left to right and soon reaching to the door of Yasuke Matsuda.

'_This is it! The truth will unfold from here, no matter what happens, I'll keep accepting my reality...as bad as it may sound...its better to know it all than nothing_' thought Naegi as he then knocked on the door.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

The door opened as Matsuda looked down at Naegi. He appeared to be tall at about 6' 2".

"Come on in" replied Matsuda flatly. Naegi makes his way in as Matsuda shuts the door behind him.

"Alright let's get this over with, I don't got all day to do this" replied Yasuke Matsuda lightly sighing.

"Okay" replied Naegi.

"Lay down on the bed, I'm going to be asking you some questions first" replied Matsuda gesturing him to go there. Naegi looked over at the doctor's bed and made his way over hopping up and slowly laying down on it.

"Now close your eyes and try to go back to where you lost your memories" replied Matsuda.

Naegi closes his eyes and pictures back to where he was standing at the gate's of Hope's Peak Academy on his first day. He remembers how excited and happy he was to enter his way in. As he steps forward making to the gateway, entering the school doors to the foyer; his world suddenly goes blank.

"What do you see?" asked Matsuda as Naegi was in his own world.

"I...I saw that I was in the school foyer on my first day here...and I arrived early too but...then everything just disappears" replied Naegi.

"Hmmm...so what is the next thing that you do remember?" asked Matsuda curiously.

'_I better not mention anything about my current situation...I'll only be confusing things and..._' A image of Kyoko pops in his mind looking at him intensively.

'_I trust Kyoko_' thought Naegi as he then spoke.

"The next thing I know I'm in my classroom with everyone else" replied Naegi lying. Matsuda was writing on a clipboard as he was jotting down this information. He pauses for a moment and then stops his pencil.

"How long do you think it was between your first day till the time you were in your classroom?" asked Matsuda.

"About...2 months" replied Naegi lying again.

'_I really wish I could tell him the truth but...he can't be fully trusted_' thought Naegi.

"Okay, that will be enough questions" replied Matsuda.

Naegi opens his eyes as he could see Matsuda placing his clipboard on his desk near the window.

"So what now?" asked Naegi.

"Now, I'm going to set you up on a machine" replied Matsuda as he went over to his other table on the other side of the room. There was a big rectangular machine that was about 26 inches long and 17 inches wide. He sees Matsuda turn on a few nozzle switches as the machine came to life.

"Is this the same machine from before?" asked Naegi a bit worried as he sat up from the doctor's bed.

"No this is completely different" replied Matsuda lightly sighing.

"What's it called?" asked Naegi curious.

"You ask a lot of questions" replied Matsuda a bit annoyed.

"Oh sorry!" replied Naegi

"It's called Memory Reprocess Information System, MRIS for short" replied Matsuda as he was adjusting some wires on the little medal sliding door from the side of the machine.

Yasuke Matsuda then lifts up the machine as he was slightly struggling with it.

"Do you need help?" asked Naegi.

"No just stay where you are" replied Matsuda as he made his way over to a side table beside the doctor's bed.

"I got enough problems as it is, not like you would know" replied Matsuda sarcastically as he placed it down.

'_For a guy like him...he's kind of rude_' thought Naegi.

"Lay back down" fired Matsuda pointing at him.

"Okay" replied Naegi as he laid back down.

Matsuda then grabbed a couple thick wires that had sticky circular buttons on it.

"I'm placing these between your temporal lobe, so that way I can get a kick to re-jogging your memory" replied Matsuda as he placed them near the side of his temples.

Matsuda then walks over to the machine and turns it on fully.

"Now go back to where you were before and tell me what you see" replied Matsuda.

Naegi goes back to the memory where he was in the school foyer and suddenly static started to click into his mind. It was like a throbbing pain and the more he looked at his memory the more it hurt his entire body physically.

"Ahhh" cried Naegi.

"Do you want to stop?" asked Matsuda.

"No, it's okay" replied Naegi, running a little short of breath.

He tries again to look at the image and then suddenly he began to see something like out of a movie. He seen himself looking around the foyer more and then he began walking down the hallway. Suddenly he sees a tall man come out from the public washroom which happen to be Jin Kirigiri. He turned his head seeing him and he smiled.

"Hello, Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy, my name is Jin Kirigiri and I'm the principle of this school" replied Jin.

"My name is Makoto Naegi, I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student" replied Naegi.

"I know you, and it's an honor to have you here! I hope for the best during your time here" replied Jin placing his hands behind his back standing straight.

Suddenly the image of his memory faded as he then saw something else. His head was beginning to throb again but ignored it. He could see a memory of himself sitting in his classroom of 78 and then it changed a moment later. He then was in a computer lab and he turned seeing Chihiro Fujisaki talking with Junko Enoshima. He was sitting close so he was able to hear them.

"So what does it take to program a mechanical machine to come to life?" replied Junko.

"Uh...well, it would require a lot of C++ to program the data in the first place and then it would require a mini micro-chip and about 50 watts of power to process the-" replied Chihiro interrupted.

"Yeah yeah, mostly boring, more boring and really confusing, could you like maybe explain it in human words" replied Junko giving off a meek expression.

Suddenly, his head on the sides began to give off sharp pains.

"Ahhhhh!" cried Naegi in agony.

"Okay I'm going stop the machine" replied Matsuda. He turns off the machine quickly and takes the wires out of Naegi's temple. Naegi places both of his hands touching the side of his temples as he was still feeling the throbbing that ached.

"Are you okay?" asked Matsuda.

"Y-yeah I think so" replied Naegi taking deep breaths.

"You think so, that's kind of an implausible answer" replied Matsuda sarcastically.

"I'm okay" replied Naegi a bit irritated.

Yasuke Matsuda and Makoto Naegi didn't say anything for a moment until one of them spoke.

"So what did you recall?" asked Matsuda curiously.

"I remember...talking to the principle when I first got here and..." replied Naegi as he trailed off.

"...What else?" pressed Matsuda.

"And then a bit of being in my classroom but...I don't know which day" replied Naegi truthfully.

'_I can't mention that conversation I witness in my memory...it might have something to do with monokuma!_' thought Naegi.

"Alright, well that will be enough for today, you got to rest" replied Matsuda, Naegi then sits up and hops off the doctor's bed.

"Yeah" replied Naegi.

"If you recall anything, you can come talk to me..." replied Matsuda.

"Okay, will do!" replied Naegi as he made his way for the door.

'_Alright I should go tell Kyoko the information I got, let's just hope she isn't busy..._' thought Naegi as he made his way down to the East District.

(Gymnasium with Class 78)

11:35am

"Hey pass the ball over here!" cried Leon.

Oowada was bouncing the basketball as he dodged Ishimaru trying to grab it off him.

"You won't get away that easy!" shouted Ishimaru chasing after him.

Chihiro, Celestia, Hifumi, Aoi, Toko were on the opposite side of the court while Kyoko, Naegi, Sakura, Hagakure, Sayaka, and Byakuya were behind Oowada that has the ball.

As for Junko and Mukuro they were sitting on the bench, not wanting to participate. Junko was slumping on the bench with her hand resting on her chin and her elbow on her knee. Junko sighed as Mukuro was watching everyone play basketball.

"Why do we have to do this for school anyway? Its boring, like the players and the teams, its always the same; its never going to change" replied Junko.

"..." Mukuro was speechless as she was really focused looking over to Naegi's way.

"Hey! I'm wide open!" cried Naegi to Sayaka. Sayaka passes the ball to him and he catches it as he begins running down the other side of the court.

"I don't even know who even created basketball, its seriously lame whoever did" replied Junko half-heartedly.

"...It was James Naismith" replied Mukuro watching Naegi trip as he tried to shoot the ball in the air.

"Whoaa! Makoto fell! Get the ball! GET IT!" cried Hifumi pointing at the ball that was rolling on the floor. Junko looks over at Mukuro a bit shocked.

"Huh?! You know the inventor, that's not like you" replied Junko.

"...A friend from the army told me" replied Mukuro still not taking her eyes off Naegi.

"When are you going to go tell Naegi how you feel? Because if you don't tell him then I will for you" replied Junko giving a mischievous grin as she changed the subject. Mukuro Ikusaba madly blushed and shook her head.

"No..." replied Mukuro.

"Oh? What's this now?!" replied Junko leaning towards Mukuro as she tried leaning back from her twin sister.

"..." Murkuro was slightly frowning as she was kind of looking down at the ground.

"Come on you can't hide it like this forever" replied Junko.

"..." Mukuro turn to look at Makoto Naegi again and could see he was getting up from the ground. He looks over to Mukuro and he smiles giving her a wave. Murkuro blushes and smiles back at him. After a moment Junko sighs and crosses her arms.

"One of these days he's going to know, you better be ready when he does, I can just imagine of the look on his face" cried Junko jumping off her seat being cheeky.

"Remember you even smiled in one of the pictures in late November when Makoto took our picture in class, you cared soo much about it didn't you?!" replied Junko getting into her sister's face again.

"...I don't know what you're talking about" replied Mukuro looking away from her sister embarrassed.

"Ahhh you're soo stubborn! And a disappointment!" replied Junko leaning back against the wall and looking at her classmates bored.

"Hey come on that wasn't fair!" cried Aoi having the ball taken by Byakuya.

"Given the circumstances, it counts" replied Byakuya flatly. He then looks over to Kyoko.

"Here catch it" replied Byakuya.

Kyoko jumps up and catches it with her leather gloves. She turns to look at the net and takes the shot, the ball fly's and spins around the ring; soon it goes in. The team cheered as they were now tied with the other half of class 78.

'_They sure are having fun_' thought Mukuro as she lightly smiled.

(Jin Kirigiri's Head Office)

12:00pm

Jin was looking at the answers that he received from the 2,358 people from the Reserve's course. He came across a lot of good answers but so far they didn't seem to have the exact spark he was looking for at the moment.

"No, we need someone who is interested in Hope's Peak Academy...not pretending to be" said Jin quietly to himself and lightly sighing.

He then took the next sheet from the pile, surprisingly this one was kind of long on the answers and it seemed like a lot of the others. He read through it and for some reason the person's answer inspired the principle.

"This is it!" replied Jin as he got out of his chair and looked at the paper to see the person's name; it read **_Hajime Hinata_**.

"Hajime Hinata...you truly are going to be something" smiled Jin Kirigiri.

He was thinking about looking through the other ones to see if there was a better one but he came to the conclusion that this was the perfect answer that he was looking for all along. He placed the paper on the table and picked up the rest of the others and placed them all in the garbage.

"...I can't wait" replied Jin to himself as he then placed Hajime's answer in a special folder, the label read: **Hope Cultivation Plan**.

(East District Hallway)

12:03pm

Future Naegi knew that they were in the gym this Saturday from the schedule he keeps getting from the home classroom every week on the teacher's desk when no one's in there. He yawns as he makes his way closer to the gym.

*RING RING*

"Attention all staff and students, I would like to let you all know that we will be celebrating Christmas and everyone will have the day off. You will be notified if you receive mail on your e-handbooks. Please make sure to check them on that day, thank-you" replied Jin as he turned off the PA systems.

'_Great...looks like I'll be out in the cold that day..._' thought Naegi as he lightly sighed. He continues down the hallway almost reaching the gym.

'_Well at least I found a better spot, luckily there was a shed near the northern district area_' thought Naegi

He then stops when he reaches to the door.

'_Okay...I'm confident no one will see me...let's do this_' thought Naegi as sweat dropped down his forehead.

He opened the door and peaked through as he could see the class was getting ready to leave soon. He could see Kyoko was tying her hair into a big pony tail and was looking at the wall near the far right of the room.

'_She looks...good with a pony tail..._' thought Naegi randomly. He then looks over with the rest of the class as they were talking and oddly there was someone staring at him. Naegi panicked as he saw Byakuya Togami was staring at the him or more likely the door; he wasn't quite sure.

"Is it just me or does anyone see someone peaking through that door?" asked Byakuya to the group as he pointed his finger.

Some of them began turning their heads and Naegi was beginning to have a panic attack.

'_I should probably leave_' thought Naegi as he closed the door. He begins running, hoping that no one recognized that it was him but from the looks of it; he was probably safe.

'_I'll just tell her later..._' thought Naegi as he ran and ran without thinking anymore.

(Principle's Office)

8:30pm

Yuto Kamishiro looks under the crack of the principle's door and he could see no one's feet below the desk. Quietly he gets up and opens the door. He looks to his left and then to his right.

"Looks like the close is clear hmhm" replied Yuto quietly to himself.

He makes his way in and closes the door behind him. He looks towards the principle's desk and he could see a folder laying before him. Yuto picked it up and read the label: **Hope Cultivation Plan.**

"Looks like this is it" replied Yuto opening his eyes a bit wide.

He opens the folder and reads the first documentation titled: **Izuru Kamukura.**

He seen a big long paragraph below it but didn't feel like reading it.

"I came what I needed here, I better bring this to that Fashionista girl" replied Yuto quietly to himself as he close the folder. He turns around and quickly makes his way out.

He begins lurking in the hallways and soon reaching outside to the gate of Hope's Peak Academy; he could see Junko was waiting there with her arms crossed.

"So what did you find out?" replied Junko with a smirk.

He hands her a folder and Junko takes it from him.

"This is everything about that Hope Plan folder you wanted to know" replied Yuto.

Junko opens it and skims through it and flips the pages. She stops when she comes across a person's profile with a picture on the right top corner of the page.

'_Hajime Hinata, huuuh..._' thought Junko.

"Now can you buy me those sweet buns like you promised" replied Yuto smiling as he looked up at Junko.

"Yeah yeah, a promise is a promise, after all you did me a huge favor" replied Junko reaching into her pocket to pass Yuto come money.

"Thank you fashionista lady, you are very kind and a bit quirky but truly a life savor" replied Yuto giving a bow.

"It's Junko Enoshima, now get lost and run along of whatever you do on your spare time" replied Junko gesturing him to shoo away.

"Okay Junko, when your done with it, leave it under my door" replied Yuto.

"Yeah yeah I know, would you leave already; you're starting to be like those lowly peasants from the medieval times" replied Junko rolling her eyes.

Oh I didn't know that, well anyways bye for now" said Yuto as he gave a wave and turned away running back to the east district entrance.

Junko looks more into the folder and reads about the entire plan for the **Hope Cultivation Plan**. Once she finishes it, she smiles and begins to make her way back inside placing the folder into her bra.

'_So they're choosing a low life good for nothing person in the crummy reserves department to be their Ultimate Hope from this pathetic school...wow it couldn't be anymore ironic than that...like seriously_' thought Junko.

She then lightly sighs and places her hands flat raising them as she seems confused but yet unsure what to believe.

"Guess it can't be helped can it" replied Junko out loud to herself.

Sunday, December 19th 2010.

10:34Am

The next day, future Naegi closed the shed door and turned around to walk on the soft covered snow on the ground. He didn't get the chance to talk to Kyoko yesterday due to him being almost caught by Togami and the rest of his class. Checking my phone there was still no messages from her. I sigh sadly and continue to keep walking on the free-day at Hope's Peak Academy.

'_I wonder...those events yesterday...will I really...be able to get my memories back?_' thought Naegi a bit down on himself. Shaking his head like crazy, he begin talking to himself out loud.

"No! I can't think like that, I know it's possible...I just got to believe and give it time, that's all" replied Naegi filled with determination.

I soon make it to the east district entrance when suddenly I see Sayaka looking up into the sky. I pause frozen as I felt a chill go down my spine, I turn halfway around when I heard her voice call out to me.

"Huh? Naegi is that you?" replied Sayaka a bit puzzled as she turned to face him.

'_Shit! Shit! Shit! I need to walk away...but if I leave then...then it will seem like I'm mad at her or something_' thought Naegi anxiously.

I turn around and look at her but she looked at me very oddly, it was almost like she didn't know how to react.

"Umm, Naegi...why are you out here?" asked Sayaka puzzled.

'_Okay...this shouldn't be too hard to explain_' thought Naegi with some confidence.

"Oh well, I love the snow and I thought I would come out and get some fresh air" replied Naegi placing his one hand behind his head laughing lightly.

Sayaka walks closer to Naegi and when she gets to about 1 foot away from him, she stops and stares at him intensively; but it seemed not as intense from Kyoko's stare.

I begin to lightly blush and it looked like the same for Sayaka.

"Since when were you the same height as me, Naegi?" asked Sayaka looking directly at the same eye level as me.

'_Crap! Crap! FUCK!...I'm soo fucked! This is almost impossible to explain, I should've walked away when I had the chance! but even so Kyoko told me a few months ago that this would happen...What should I do? Come on think...wait I got it!_' thought Naegi panicking.

"Well you see, I'm wearing a special type of soles that make me look taller but its not like I'm begging for a growth spurt" replied Naegi rubbing at the back of his head still nervously.

"..." she just looks at me with those eyes of determination and confusion at the same time.

"So why are you out here?" asked Naegi trying to get rid of the silent tense atmosphere.

"I'm just here to think, although..." replied Sayaka pausing for a moment and placed her hands close to her chest as if scared too speak up.

"For some reason...I can't shake this feeling that..." she walks a little bit closer to me and stops about half a foot to my face.

"H-Hey!" cried Naegi very puzzled.

'_What's going on here...does she know?!_' thought Naegi.

"N-Naegi-kun, I-" replied Sayaka but was interrupted.

"Hey! Sayaka!" cried a very familiar voice. Suddenly Sayaka Maizono stares at me in horror as her eyes dilated.

'_No fucking way! NO NO NOOOOO FUUUUUCK!_' thought Naegi in despair.

"There was something I wanted to ask you about the birthday party coming up and..." the Naegi from the past paused and stopped in his tracks as he could only see the back side of Sayaka but could kind of see another person.

Sayaka Maizono still stares at me in such fear that it looked like she was about to go crazy.

"D-don't...come any closer!" shouted Sayaka.

'_I can't believe it, way to fucking go younger me you idiot!_' thought Naegi in distress.

"W-what, what's wrong? Who is that your talking to?" asked the younger Naegi as he made his way closer.

'_Listen to her! God dammit! I can't stay here...I got to go and find Kyoko right now_' thought Naegi in a panic.

"...W-what are you?" asked Sayaka quietly to almost a whisper as her eyes glistened elegantly at him. Future Naegi looked at her in terror and then slowly he looks down at the ground clenching both of his fists and gritting his teeth in major distress.

There were images of her hugging him and then seeing her dead body in the bathroom as they popped back in his head during the time within class 78's mutual killing game. Shaking the thoughts quickly from his mind he looks back up into Sayaka's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sayaka" replied Naegi as he then turned around and made a run for it. He didn't care if his younger self saw him anymore, all that mattered was to get to Kyoko. Dashing away toward the way to the elementary school past the far west district; I call Kyoko on the phone.

"What's wrong Neagi?" asked Kyoko through the phone.

"I got to use the time machine...I fucked up" replied Naegi in a panic.

"Calm down, tell me what happened" replied Kyoko.

"I don't got much time but Sayaka was talking to me and then..." I replied trailing off in despair.

"Then what?" asked Kyoko pressuring him.

"Well, my other self showed up and now...I need to go back so that I can get you to stop my other self encountering Sayaka" I replied.

"Okay, meet me by your shed in 10 minutes" replied Kyoko calmly on the phone.

"Okay!" cried Naegi hanging up.

'_Dammit! Why the hell did this have to happen?! If I don't go back then Sayaka and the younger me will probably be on high alert trying to track me down...I got no choice but to go back in time to earlier this morning and warn Kyoko_' thought Naegi.

(Northern District Shed)

10:56am

"Here's the machine" replied Kyoko passing it to him.

"Now make sure you go back about an hour before the incident and do your best to not let your other self catch you" replied Kyoko seriously.

"Okay but..." replied Naegi trailing off.

Kyoko raises her eyebrows confused.

"Why are you hesitating?" asked Kyoko.

"Wouldn't it be easier if I just got Matsuda to erase her memories?" asked Naegi. Kyoko crosses her arms a bit disappointed and looks at the ground.

"It would only cause more suspicion and besides the last thing we want is anyone knowing you exist here" replied Kyoko.

"You're right! I guess it's for the best I go back" replied Naegi flicking the time on the date that displayed: DATE: 12/19/2010 TIME: 9:50am

"Okay, here it goes" replied Naegi pushing the button.

Sadly nothing was happening.

"W-what the heck!? Why isn't it working?!" cried Naegi.

"..." Kyoko just looks at Naegi a bit confused.

"What do we do now? This is hopeless..." cried Naegi in despair.

"Snap out of it, there is another possible way" replied Kyoko smirking.

"Huh?! Really!?" cried Naegi a bit hopeful.

"We get the Physics Department to look at it, however, once they know they'll become suspicious...and we don't even know if they can be trusted" replied Kyoko placing her one hand resting on her chin as she pondered in thought.

"It's worth a try! But still we shouldn't leave it in their hands, just in case their in Junko's Ultimate Despair group" replied Naegi.

Kyoko gave a nod.

"Let's go" replied Kyoko.

They then reach the physics lab and they make their way inside.

They saw that only a few of the physicists were in, the only ones that weren't were Ueno and Rena.

"Umm excuse us, we have something we'd like you to look at" replied Kyoko placing the object on the table.

"What is that?" asked Tsuyoshi curiously.

"It's a time machine" replied Naegi saying the truth.

Chokichi Katsuo turned away from his the board and looked at them confused.

"But that's impossible! Its not easily done with all the gravitational equations that come with it! You would need a lot of mechanical hydraulic pressure to contain that amount of energy!" cried Tsuyoshi.

"I agree with him on that one, there's no way that little device can really fit up to the job, you would be looking at a bigger scale for that machine" replied Seiki Sekiguchi.

"Not to mention, if this really is a time machine that you two say, then you would need enough negative and positive singularity to compress the machine's radius on a person" replied Katsuo.

"But were telling you guys the truth!" cried Naegi placing his one hand to his chest as swearing on his mothers grave.

The Physicists all look at each other as they didn't know what to believe.

"Listen, whether you believe us or not, we'd still like you guys to look and see if you can fix it" replied Kyoko seriously.

"Excuse us for a moment" replied Katsuo as the other two followed him to the other side of the room.

"Okay, first they ask if a time machine exists and now, they bring one in here...I don't get it" replied Seiki confused.

"I know but lets figure out what this thing is, it might be a big lead to our department" replied Tsuyoshi.

"Agreed" replied Katsuo.

A moment passes and they come back.

"Okay will help you, but on one condition" replied Katsuo.

"Okay and what's that?" asked Kyoko.

"We get to keep it as our own property" replied Tsuyoshi.

Naegi and Kyoko look at each other, then back at them.

"You got yourself a deal" replied Naegi.

Soon they began to work at the machine and surprisingly it only took them about a half hour to figure out the problem. It was something to do with exhaust chamber being misplaced. For some reason, Naegi couldn't understand how the machine was misplaced but then he assumed that on the trip to August 21st 2010 it must of shifted a lot when he traveled.

"Well that should do it" replied Katsuo placing it on the table.

Makoto Naegi and Kyoko Kirigiri stare at the three of them in silence.

"Now that its ours, we like to properly thank you" replied Katsuo continuing.

"Yeah, I know" replied Naegi, Kyoko look at him from the corner of her eyes and he could see Naegi was clenching his fists very tightly.

"But there's one thing you should know" replied Naegi looking at them with determination in his eyes. He then points from behind them as he was frightened in fear.

"What the hell is that?!" cried Naegi. The three of them turned their heads and that was Naegi's chance to grab the time machine. He did so, and began dashing away with the machine in his hand.

"Hey! He's getting away with our property!" cried Seiki.

Naegi was breathing heavily as he made his way closer to the door when suddenly it opened and he found that it was none other than Ueno.

"Where do you think you're going twerp" replied Ueno coldly.

'_I don't got time for this!_' thought Naegi. In the process, Naegi delivers a kick to Uneo's crotch and his eyes look up to the ceiling in tears.

"Ah-" squeaked Ueno.

Naegi passes him and makes his way around the hallway and soon presses the button.

'_I just hope this works!_' thought Naegi nervously.

The ultimate three physicist's dash out of the door and turned their heads to see future Naegi about 20 feet down the hallway.

"Wait! Stop!" cried Tsuyoshi.

They all begin dashing their way toward him and the fastest one in the lead was Katsuo.

As they were about 15 feet away, the electric magnetic field from the machine soon begins to kick in and goes around his entire body, they were about 10 feet away as they looked at him a bit dumbstruck; although before they could get to him he vanished within seconds.

"..." they all stopped in their tracks and stared at the empty hallway in silence. Moments later Kyoko passed them and continued to walk away calmly.

"Hey! Just wait second!" cried Katsuo.

Kyoko continued to keep walking away to get some distance between them, the physicists weren't getting her attention and they still felt that they needed questions answered. Ueno then creeps out of the doorway holding his hand to his crouch in one hand and the other holding his balance against the wall.

"...C-come back,y-yyou bitch" cried Ueno. The two looked back at their manager while Katsuo looked at Kyoko in anger.

"Who the hell are you two?! Just what gives you the right to trick and take advantage of us?!" shouted Katsuo. Kyoko then stops in her tracks but doesn't turn around to face them.

"And for what?!" continued Katsuo frustrated, the other two looked over to Kyoko's way also furious.

"Your nothing but a bunch of hypocrites with no knowledge of the physical world" replied Tsuyoshi as he took a step forward.

"Yeah! You got no right to hide yourselves in the dark and think you can just walk away from this!" cried Seiki as she clenched both of her fists in the air.

"We can" replied Kyoko, they just looked at her annoyed but she continued.

"Huuuuh?" replied Ueno giving off a sneer from behind the other three physicists.

"However, its you guys that are hidden in the dark and have no knowledge of what is going to become of this world, there will be a time when everything will change" replied Kyoko coldly.

They all look at each other confused and then look back at Kyoko.

"What are you saying? That the world comes to a end" replied Katsuo.

"No...just for Hope's Peak Academy" replied Kyoko giving a frown as she continued to walk away and knew that she couldn't explain the situation entirely.

Sunday, December 19th 2010.

9:50Am

Future Naegi appeared in the hallway where he disappeared an hour from now, he looked to see a clock nearby him and had an epiphany.

'_I'm back! but, I guess where ever I time jumped must mean that I will end up in the same spot_' thought Naegi. He then shakes his head.

'_It's good that nobody is around here to have seen me but I don't got time to think about this right now I got to call Kyoko!_' thought Naegi anticipating his next motive.

He calls her and she automatically picks up.

"Kyoko! This will be hard to explain but I need you to do me a huge favor!"

"Oh? And what might that be?" asked Kyoko a bit shocked yet curious and slightly suspicious.

"First off I'm another me from one hour into the future and I need you to prevent the past me from coming into contact with Sayaka Maizono because the younger me comes and causes a major problem" replied Naegi very quickly and calmly.

"Okay, where is the other you right now?" asked Kyoko.

'_Wow...I thought it would of been a bit more difficult to get through to her...I guess that means she trusts me more now_' thought Naegi with not being able to hide his little smirk on the phone.

"He's going to be heading to the East District Entrance at around 10:30, right now he should be in the shed" replied Naegi.

"Alright, you got nothing to worry about, just stay out of your other self's way and everything should be fine" replied Kyoko.

"Yeah I'll make sure I do" replied Naegi.

I hang up and sigh as I felt relieved from all the stressed that was put on to me earlier or more so later.

'_It's great that I can trust her so much now that I don't even need to think about it but...now that I think about it, what would happen if the me from an hour ago doesn't travel back in time?!_' thought Naegi.

I make my way down the hall as I ponder in thought more about the consequences. I then reach for the stairs and make my way down to the first floor of the east district of the school. I looked down to my left and decided to head to the gift shop. Once I look around to see no one was there I went inside to have a little look around to kill some time.

It looked exactly like last time, except the Monokuma machine wasn't there. He smiled as he looked at the armor and few other little souvenirs. Suddenly, he heard someones footsteps making their way towards the gift shop.

'_Who's coming? I should maybe hide somewhere_' thought Naegi. He then looks to find that he could hide behind the armor and he slid in there crouching on his knees. He could peak through the armor legs but it was a bit difficult to see the entire person but he was able to see their footsteps make their way into the shop.

'_I really wonder who's there_' thought Naegi curiously.

"Yes, yes indeed!" replied the voice of Hifumi.

"They got it here, the inconceivable doujinshi collectable!" cried Hifumi with excitement. He looks from left to right and then steams up with pressure in his body and takes it.

"I'll just burrow this and come bring it back later" replied Hifumi as he laughed and ran away.

'_Really? He just stole a book! I didn't take him for that type a person but...I guess sometimes opinions can mislead you_' thought Naegi. I then get out of the spot and decided to leave when suddenly I bump into Sayaka Maziono.

"Ah!" cried Sayaka.

"..." Naegi was speechless.

'_How? Did this happen?!_' thought Naegi very puzzled.

We looked eye to eye for a second and then without another second to lose I ran away from her. I ran and ran and knew she wasn't following me. I take a breather and relax as I was near the dark hallway tunnel.

'_It should be okay if it was only for moment but...she might be mad at me for this dammit!_' thought Naegi. I then hear someone coming down from the tunnel, immediately I turn my head away and walk slowly back from where I ran.

"Hey! Makoto!" cried Aoi the ultimate swimmer happily.

'_Come on! This is getting ridiculous!_' thought Naegi.

Suddenly someone was coming from the way I was walking and it happen to be Chihiro Fujisaki.

'_Dammit! I'm cornered!_' thought Naegi in despair.

Suddenly my phone went off on vibrate.

*VROOM VROOM*

'_A text from Kyoko at a time like this?! Dammit what should I do?_' thought Naegi falling deeper into despair.

The world froze around him as Images of certain memories were beginning to pop up in his head and they were really random. It was almost like he forgot about these, like they were in the back of his head or something. One second he saw he was with Hifumi working on some type of paper work, the next second he saw himself taking a jog with Aoi on the track and field; then lastly Sayaka appeared in his mind as he was walking in the hallways with her.

His mind began to intensify as a sharp pain in his head began to go and started to spread his entire body.

"Ah!" cried Naegi as he placed his one hand to his forehead.

"Huh?" replied Chihiro's quiet voice as she was puzzled to see Naegi.

"Hey! Are you okay?" asked Aoi as she reached to the end of the tunnel a bit worried.

Naegi looked at Aoi as he was a bit pale.

"I'm okay, just have a major headache is all" replied Naegi.

"Oh! I know how you can get better, drinking lots of water fluids and eating donuts; lots and lots of donuts!" replied Aoi beginning to daydream a little bit.

'_I don't think that's the most effective advice I've been given before from someone...but it almost sounds like she's said that before_' thought Naegi.

She then looks over my head as she went on her tippy-toes to see Chihiro looking at them nervously.

"Hey Chihiro!" replied Aoi calling her to come over. Chihiro Fujisaki looked at Naegi and Aoi as she felt reluctant to move from her spot. Soon enough she makes her way over and stands between Naegi and Aoi. For some reason Aoi or Chihiro didn't really seem to care or notice about his slight height difference; which made him feel a bit relieved for the moment.

"So...what are you guys up to?" asked Chihiro quietly.

"Well I happen to see Makoto and thought about asking him something although..." replied Aoi trailing off as she looked up at the ceiling lost in thought. A moment later she looks back at them.

"I can't remember what it was, oh well I guess" replied Aoi feeling a bit embarrassed as she raised both of her arms up. They all said nothing for a second and Naegi began to think.

'_I should say something before the situation gets awkward...I got to act like myself as much as possible here...I know I should leave soon before they begin to get suspicious like Sayaka did...and the last thing I want is for my other self to show up like last time!_'

"So what were you doing Chihiro?" asked Aoi curiously.

"Well...I was working on some programming for Junko and-"

"WHAT!?" shouted Naegi in despair.

Both Aoi and Chihiro were shocked from his random outburst. Chihiro held her hands together as she became a bit scared while Aoi just looked at Naegi in disbelief.

'_Shit! I said that out-loud...maybe too loud but...that memory from before..._' thought Naegi as sweat began to go down his forehead.

"I mean why are you doing programming for Junko?" asked Naegi.

"...Uh well..." Chihiro then began to have tears come down from her eyes and looked at Naegi feeling hurt.

"I need to go" replied Chihiro turning her body to run down the long tunnel hallway.

"Wait! Chihiro come back!" cried Aoi, she then looked at Naegi a bit furious.

"You made him cry! Why would you do that?" replied Aoi.

"I didn't mean to I-" replied Naegi but was interrupted.

"That's the first time I've heard you shout too..." replied Aoi looking down at the ground disappointed in him.

"I'm sorry" cried Naegi feeling guilty.

'_I didn't mean it to happen as it did...I was only startled because she's helping Junko even though she doesn't know what Junko is getting into_' thought Naegi.

"Go right now and say sorry to him!" said Aoi raising her fist and then pointing at the tunnel.

Without another word I began to run down the tunnel knowing very well that was the best decision in this situation.

"And just so you know, you should know that she was making that program for Junko's birthday coming up!" yelled Aoi as it echoed through the tunnel.

'_Her birthday!? No way..._' thought Naegi in disbelief.

He kept running as he could see Chihiro.

'_I will apologize to you, it was uncalled for...at least it wasn't directly at him...but I gotta hurry before he gets to the other side where my younger self may be!_' thought Naegi.

I run as I get closer to the end of the tunnel.

"Chihiro wait up! Please I'm so sorry!" cried Naegi.

Chihiro then made her way out of the tunnel and I stopped in my tracks. I was afraid to go out there because I was feeling very uneasy but I didn't see anyone else so it seemed okay; I could see Chihiro running to her dorm and shutting it behind him.

'_Well at least I was able to apologize before she disappeared to her room...but at least she won't be bumping into the younger me anytime soon..._' thought Naegi wiping the sweat from his forehead.

I turn around and head back down the tunnel and saw that Aoi was no longer there.

'_I wonder where she went...guess it doesn't matter too much..._' thought Naegi as he was walking towards the gift shop again. Once he gets there he doesn't see anyone in sight. I decided to take out my phone and read the text message from earlier.

**To: Igean**

**10:03am**

**I'm at the shed and your sleeping. It seems like you won't wake up.**

**From: Kyoko**

The actual time on his phone was now 10:06am and Naegi sends a text back.

(Meanwhile inside the Northern District Shed)

10:04am

After sending off the text, she heard the vibrate from the Naegi that was sleeping on the floor with his coat on. She was beginning to wonder if Naegi was just playing tricks on her. Naegi groaned as he moved to the right side, placing his hands to rest on his head as he curled his body too. Kyoko looked around the area finding it rather a little chilly in here but she decided to look outside the window that was behind the Naegi sleeping. As she made her way over she stared outside and went into deep thought.

'_For some reason I trust him...he wouldn't just randomly call me and then go to sleep to pull a stunt like that...it would just not be that natural, in any case; I'll know for sure if I get a text back_'

She then could see snow beginning to fall as it hit the window, there was no wind but the temperature was at least -4 Celsius. She looked up into the sky with no emotion as she just went into a daydream.

*VROOM VROOM*

Kyoko blinked her eyes and took out her phone.

'_I thought so_' thought Kyoko slightly smirking.

**To: Kyoko**

**10:06am**

**Okay, but...I happen to bump into three of our classmates**

**From: Igean**

Kyoko lightly sighs and texts Naegi back.

**To: Igean**

**10:07am**

**...What happened? And just so you know, whenever I send you text; the other Naegi can receive it too. **

**From: Kyoko**

Naegi texts back a minute later.

**To: Kyoko**

**10:08am**

**Oh okay, this will be my last one then. The good news is I wasn't able to bump into my other self and I was able to get away from the three of them but...I hurt Chihiro's feelings and I feel really bad for it. I got spooked when they were talking about Junko's birthday coming up and I think Chihiro is beginning to work on helping Junko with programming Monokuma...I'm going to go and Apologize to Chihiro so that my younger self doesn't have to deal with it because he will definitely get suspicious. Oh and if you could, delete the messages that you sent to my phone...the last thing I want is the me from 1 hour in the past getting involved with all of this. Anyways, I'll call you when its done.**

**From: Igean **

Kyoko puts her phone back into her pocket and looks over to Naegi; he was still soundly asleep and it looked adorable. She then reaches into his coat pocket, deleting the text messages and putting it back into his pocket. She then shakes him to wake up and he groans.

"Naegi, wake up" replied Kyoko. Naegi opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Oh! Kyoko! How come your here?!" replied Naegi dumbfounded as he sat up.

"I thought I'd come check up on you" replied Kyoko casually.

"Well thank goodness your here, I got lots of things I want to tell you about yesterday" replied Naegi.

"Alright tell me about it" replied Kyoko slight curious.

Kyoko listened to Naegi as he mentioned about everything with Yusuke Matsuda's appointment and found it rather interesting. After about 5-7 minutes of explaining they decided to leave the shed at 10:20am.

"There's something I want you to see in the Library. Its something I came across from awhile ago" replied Kyoko

"Okay let's go there" replied Naegi curiously as they both make their towards the east district.

(Meanwhile in the Cafeteria)

10:30am

Younger Naegi made it to the cafeteria about 10 minutes ago when Aoi hasn't even seen the younger Naegi this morning.

"So are we still going with the Surprise party in our classroom this Friday?" asked younger Naegi to a few of his classmates at the table eating.

"I'm still down dude though I'm pretty sure it will happen 69 percent" replied Yasuhiro.

"Q-q-quite accurate f-f-for a n-number r-referring to sexual p-pleasure" replied Toko to herself.

"If only cards went past the amount of 52, could they actually become more of a pleasurable game" giggled Celestia.

'_Why did we go into this type of conversation?_' thought younger Naegi.

Yasuhiro gets up from his seat places his hands together and prays.

"I predict 58 percent that cards with pass the amount of 52 in the next millennium" replied Yasuhiro.

"I doubt it man, no offense but your accuracy is kind of shitty" replied Leon crossing his arms leaning back from the table.

"W-what did you just say!? They're totally not!" fired Yasuhiro pointing at Leon.

Leon, Celestia, Toko, Yasuhiro and Naegi were the only ones at the table as their conversations escalated.

"Yes they are, would you give it a rest" replied Leon.

"No way! I'll predict your future!" cried Yasuhiro.

He then takes out his crystal ball and looks at it shocked.

"Sometime tells me you got a weird past and that your madly in love with someone" replied Yasuhiro as he stared into the crystal ball in awe.

"That's a bunch of bull crap!" shouted Leon lightly blushing.

"But that's what my fortune tells me" replied Yasuhiro placing the crystal ball into Leon's face. Leon gets up from his seat and leans forward to Yasuhiros face angry.

"Who cares about your fortune, I say its not true!" replied Leon furiously.

"Whoa guys calm down" cried Naegi butting in.

Yasuhiro was only slightly agitated with Leon but Leon was quite furious as they both stare each other down like a pack of dogs. They then settle down as Naegi's gentle words brought everything back to normal.

"Well this party of Junko's should be fun" smiled Leon lightly laughing.

'_That was fast!_' thought Naegi shocked.

"Has anyone decided what they will be getting her?" asked Celestia curiously.

"I-I w-was thinking o-of g-g-getting h-her makeup, b-because s-shes a-a f-fashionista" replied Toko looking at the ground.

"That's kind of too original don't you think?" replied Celestia looking at Toko confused.

"W-w-what d-do y-y-you e-even know? Poker f-face lady" replied Toko defending herself.

"I know that you can't keep a straight face, am I wrong?" asked Celestia lightly giggling.

Toko looked like she was about to break down but then someone else replied.

"Come on don't be too hard on the prodigious, if anything I'm going to get her a card" replied Leon

"Y-your g-going t-to get m-m-me a c-card, I d-don't l-like -y-you" replied Toko looking at her hands nervously.

"He's not referring to you, he's referring to Junko" replied Celestia correcting her.

"Y-you d-don't know a-anything!" cried Toko getting up from her seat and running away out of the cafeteria.

"Oh man, you got her to run away, way to go" replied Leon sarcastically.

"It's not my fault that she's too emotional" replied Celestia taking out her cards.

"Hey guys! We should probably get everyone else on this! We need them to know soon but...who haven't you guys told?" asked Naegi.

"Chihiro, Hifumi, Aoi is going to tell Sakura, Byakuya, Ishimaru knows, pretty much everyone knows" replied Celestia.

"Well then there's Sayaka!" replied Leon placing his hands on the food court table.

"Yeah that's right! I should probably go tell her!" replied Naegi as he got out of his seat and made a run out of the cafeteria.

The only three remained now were Yasuhiro, Leon and Celestia at the table. They didn't say anything to each other until one of them spoke up.

"Talk about emotional when you spoke her name" replied Celestia.

"Shut up!" cried Leon.

"Dude you totally dig her don't you?" replied Yasuhiro.

"It's none of your business man" replied Leon sharply.

"He totally is" replied Celestia giggling.

Leon knew he had strong feelings for ever since the first day he saw her at Hope's Peak Academy but he knew that she knew Naegi from junior high. He wasn't sure if she has feelings for Naegi or not but he felt slightly jealous. They continue to eat in silence as they all went into their own thoughts.

(Inside Chihiro's Dormitory Room)

10:34am

Chihiro was crying under his pillow as he was thinking about the events not long ago. He disliked being shouted at because it made him feel powerless and more than anything he doesn't like to be made fun of for being a transvestite; although that was only in general but nothing to do with what Naegi did to him.

'_Why did he shout? I didn't do anything wrong..._' thought Chihiro. The image of Naegi's face when he shouted appeared in his mind as clear as day and it was beginning to haunt him.

'_I want to stay here...and live in a hole for awhile...it'll make me feel better_' thought Chihiro trying to make himself feel better.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

Chihiro flinches from under her pillow and opens her eyes wide in horror.

"Chihiro? It's Naegi, I came here to talk to you" replied Naegi's voice muffling through the door.

"Please go away!" cried Chihiro staying under her pillow.

(Outside Chihiro's Dormitory Room)

Future Naegi was just able to hide inside an open locker when he knew his younger self was going to come during his way before he made his way here. He was glad that this time he changed history for the better and not for the worst. However, he created new challenges before him and now he has to pay the price for it.

"I know what I did was uncalled for...and I understand if you're mad at me but...I want you to know that I didn't mean to shout...I just wasn't thinking and it happened and...I" replied Naegi clenching his fist a bit in distress.

"I was scared" replied Naegi a moment later finishing his sentence.

(Inside Chihiro's Dormitory Room)

Chihiro opened her eyes a bit confused and got her head out of her pillow and turned to look at the door.

(Outside Chihiro's Dormitory Room)

A moment of silence passes on Naegi's side and he decides to speak up again.

"I was scared because I don't know what could happen...I mean programming and technology is advancing and...it's kind of scary" replied Naegi

Suddenly the door opens and Chihiro looks up into Naegi's eyes still puzzled by why he was scared about that but he seem to sort of understood what he was trying to say.

"I don't ask for you to forgive me...I just wanted you to know that you are my friend and I wouldn't try to do anything to hurt your feelings..." replied Naegi placing his hand resting on his chest as he does his best to prove his innocence.

"I forgive you...I just was startled is all...although its okay now" replied Chihiro giving a slight smile.

'_Thank goodness_' thought Naegi relieved. '_I wonder if I should ask more about the programming...it might be a huge lead for monokuma but..._' thought Naegi trailing off.

"So why were you surprised about me programming for Junko?" asked Chihiro curiously.

'_It looks like I should give it a try!_' thought Naegi positively.

"Well I just wasn't sure what exactly it was and just got surprised is all, but I guess I spoke too loud when I got excited" replied Naegi truthfully.

"Oh, well, I'm glad your excited, but I can't tell you what it is because I got to keep it a surprise for her" replied Chihiro a bit nervous.

'_Dammit! I can't press him further...not after that incident_' thought Naegi disappointed.

"That's okay! It's a good idea for everyone to find out for themselves at the birthday party" replied Naegi with a smile.

"Thanks for understanding, I can't wait for Friday...anyways I got to get to work and get it done fast" replied Chihiro with determined look on her face.

"Okay, I'll see you later" replied Naegi turning away from the door.

"Alright bye" replied Chihiro as he went back into his dormitory.

'_Well I guess sometimes people get shouted at for many different reasons...at least its patched up now...though there's no time to lose; I got to get that programming done!_' thought Chihiro as he went to his desk opening up his laptop and began typing away.

(Library 3rd Floor East District)

10:39am

Kyoko took the book out that had the initals UD, which she found out that the acronym for that stands for Ultimate Despair. Naegi looks at it fascinated and read the part that was highlighted in the book.

"I guess this doesn't surprise me, Junko must of came across it one day when she was bored" replied Naegi.

"It was something I came across a little while ago, however it could mean she highlighted that phrase so she can work at triggering the tragedy" replied Kyoko as she was placing her leather glove hand to her chin pondering in thought.

'_I know this wasn't much to use as a distraction, though it should be enough time to fix the other Naegi's dilemma_' thought Kyoko.

*RING RING*

"Huh? Kyoko is that your phone?" asked Naegi a bit puzzled.

"Yeah" replied Kyoko taking it out of her pocket.

*RING RING*

She looks at the name on the phone and it displayed *Igean*

"It's my grandfather, I got to take this, stay here I'll be right back" replied Kyoko lying.

"Okay" replied Naegi.

She made her way out of the library and into the 3rd floor pillar hallway. She picks up the phone and places it to her ear.

"So what's the situation?" asked Kyoko.

"Well, I manage to slip hiding from the younger version of me before I went to go apologize to Chihiro but now I'm not sure how Sayaka will react to the younger me when I ran away from her earlier" replied Naegi a bit worried.

"I wouldn't worry about it, at least you didn't encounter her when you're younger self was around at that time" replied Kyoko calmly.

"Yeah, you're right" replied Naegi.

'_Hold on a second..._' thought Kyoko as she came to a realization.

"There's something that's been bothering me..." replied Kyoko.

Future Naegi on the other line was a bit confused as he was surprised to find Kyoko's voice more deeper in her tone.

'_Why is her voice deeper?_' thought Naegi confused.

"Whaaaaat wiiillll haappeeeen tooo yooouuu-" Kyoko's words were beginning to sound like their were going in slow motion; and it was beginning to freak Naegi out.

The future Naegi blinks as his vision was beginning to see black spots in his eyes.

"K-K-k-k-k-k-kyo-" His voice felt like it was tight as a wind pipe and it was almost impossible to speak. He began to have the biggest pain his head and he started to look at his one hand as he could see it slightly turning transparent.

"Naaaeeegggiiii arrree yoooou oookaaaayy-" suddenly he dropped the phone as his whole body went into complete shock.

"Guh!" gasped Naegi as he fell to his knees near the gift shop. He did his best to try and look around him too see if anybody saw him but it felt impossible to do that too.

'_Is this the end? Have I..._' an image pops back in his mind from all the experiences he's been through throughout his time here and for a moment big spark shot through his entire side of his brain as he fell flat on his stomach.

'_I can't move...I...I can't think..._' his body was beginning to turn more and more transparent that it was almost like he was turning into a ghost.

"Naaaaagggeeiii?-" he could vaguely hear the voice on the phone now as it was feeling more distant; almost like a million miles away from him. His vision was beginning to turn into giant black spots in his eyes and his vision was very close to fading to black.

'...! _I...remember everything...dammit...this is it...I did my best...goodbye despair...and hello...to new hope_' thought Naegi as his vision then faded to black and his body disappearing into thin air; as he was erased from existence.


	16. Chapter 15: The Ultimate of Hope

"Naegi? Naegi" called out Kyoko as she pressed the phone to her ear a bit worried. There was unfortunately nothing coming from the other end and suddenly the phone buzzes.

She takes it away from her ear slowly and then clicks the end call button and frowns.

'_Something is not right..._' thought Kyoko as she squeezes her phone tightly placing it back into her pocket.

'_I got to go find him..._' thought Kyoko worried. She turns her body as she looks at the door with her arms crossed.

'_However, I got to deal with this Naegi first_' she then makes her way inside the door and could see Naegi staring outside the window.

Kyoko looks at him hesitant to speak for a moment as of what to say to him, since she didn't want him involved in anyway of this dilemma. Naegi still stares outside the window for a moment until he heard Kyoko's footsteps move a little bit closer to him. He turns his head and soon turning his body around looking at her.

"Oh you're back!" replied Naegi surprised how quickly she was on the phone. Kyoko looks at him blankly as if showing no emotion and thinks deeply about her next choice of words.

'_...There's got to be a reason you're still here_' thought Kyoko.

"So what happened?" asked Naegi.

"...I got an urgent call, and I must be going" replied Kyoko.

Naegi was a bit confused as to what was urgent about her grandfather; but he realized that he was also a detective himself.

"I want you to stay away from anyone today, go back to the shed and stay there until I give you a call" replied Kyoko as she turned away from him making her way for the door.

"Wait!" cried Naegi.

Kyoko stopped in her tracks but didn't turn around to face him.

"This sounds serious! You can tell me what's going on! I could maybe help!" replied Naegi staring at her with serious dagger eyes.

He didn't want to sit around and do nothing when anything could happen, knowing very well that the tragedy was taking its time to be planned and that wasting time will only give Junko the advantage. Naegi takes one step forward and Kyoko makes a fist in her hand. He stops and looks at her puzzled.

"I understand that, however Junko will not win within one day. You can wait that long, I know you can" replied Kyoko.

"Kyoko?" replied Naegi.

"Promise me Makoto, you will watch out for anyone today..." replied Kyoko in a serious tone.

'_She's told me this before but, it almost seems strange this time..._' thought Naegi.

"Yeah, I promise" replied Naegi after a moment.

"Good, I'll see you later" replied Kyoko leaving the library.

'_Why does this feel strange...I understand she doesn't want me investigating when she's not around and that everyone is here but...I still feel something isn't right_' thought Naegi determined as he clenched his fist.

'_Whatever it is, I need to find out!_' thought Naegi as he made his way out the door to pursue Kyoko.

He walks down the halls as he doesn't appear to see anyone in sight, though he could see Kyoko in a very far distance; he could see her making for the stairs.

'_I know I don't want to follow her because that wouldn't show my trust but...I'm worried! As long as I see her leave the school, then I'll stop_' thought Naegi satisfied with himself.

(First Floor East District)

10:44am

Kyoko was walking down the hallway making her way towards the gym; she wasn't sure where exactly to start looking but any clues left behind would be enough for her.

'_If only he would of told me where he was...I would know where to look...and if someone abducted him...then this will only make it more difficult..._' thought Kyoko slightly displeased.

As she made her way up the hallways, she could hear a loud noise; she stopped in her tracks for a second to listen to it extra carefully.

* BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

'_Huh?!_' thought Kyoko shocked. She lightly began to jog as she could hear it coming from the gift shop. She made her way inside, she placed her one hand resting on the side of the door frame as she looked down at the phone that was on the floor; confused.

* BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Kyoko slowly made her way inside, stopped in front of the phone and picking it off the ground. She sees that the phone was still on the line and she clicked the end call button.

'_If he was abducted...its possible that the suspect would of taken the phone, however...what else could of possibly happened?_' thought Kyoko in deep thought.

(Flashback from 5 minutes ago)

"What will happen to you?" asked Kyoko on the line as she was curious about the grandfather paradox.

"K-k-k-k-k-kyo" replied Naegi on the other line sounding like he was grasping for air.

"Naegi are you okay?" asked Kyoko a bit confused why his voice drastically changed.

"Guh!" cried Naegi, she then heard the phone dropped.

"Naegi?" called out Kyoko on the phone.

'_What the hell is going on?_' thought Kyoko worried.

(Flashback Ends)

'_Unless...he disappeared_' thought Kyoko coming to the realization.

"That must be it..." replied Kyoko out loud.

"What is?" asked Naegi.

Kyoko turned around and looked at Naegi shocked, but slightly furious.

"I thought I told you to go straight to the shed" replied Kyoko.

"I knew something was off...so I followed you" replied Naegi.

"I suppose you can't trust me" replied Kyoko crossing her arms.

"How can I trust you when you lied to me?!" cried Naegi a bit furious.

"...Because I didn't want you to get involved, there's a difference" replied Kyoko.

Naegi looks down at the ground speechless for a moment as if he was shocked by these words.

"...Are you saying that you don't trust me?" asked Naegi a bit sad.

"..." Kyoko didn't know what to say as she looked at Naegi.

"Maybe it's for a good reason but...please tell me, if its something that can help us both then it will only make it that much easier for us to succeed" replied Naegi looking at Kyoko seriously.

"...Alright, I'll tell you, however, I was suppose to keep it a secret" replied Kyoko crossing her arms and closing her eyes for a moment of silence.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Naegi confused feeling that he was losing trust.

"That person who told me to keep quiet...was you Makoto" replied Kyoko pointing her finger at him.

"What?!" cried Naegi shocked taken back from the sudden response.

"There was another you, he came to me about an hour ago, he was from one hour into the future..." replied Kyoko.

"No way...if that's true then he must of came back because something bad happened" replied Naegi.

"Yes, you were compromised by Sayaka Maizono" replied Kyoko.

"So that's why..." replied Naegi clenching his fist.

"Hmh..." replied Kyoko.

Kyoko gave a light nod looking down at the ground.

'_The time machine with him must of also disappeared...probably because it was inside of his coat pocket...however, it was for the best, since we wouldn't want two of them laying around here'_ thought Kyoko.

Naegi looked at Kyoko curiously as he was still wondering more about him.

"So then he must of told you to come visit me earlier this morning" replied Naegi.

"He did, though now I think he's gone" replied Kyoko slightly scratching the side of her head.

"As in gone you mean..." replied Naegi trailing off.

"He disappeared in this room" replied Kyoko.

"..." Naegi looked at her in shock.

"The scenario for that is probably because the you right now had no reason to go back one hour into the past, thus wiping his existence" replied Kyoko calmly.

"Oh, I see" replied Naegi looking away as he was a bit depressed.

"However, we now know more about what time travel can do when there's too many versions of you" replied Kyoko.

"Yeah, you're right" replied Naegi.

"Let's hope you don't have to use it again" replied Kyoko crossing her arms.

"Of course! It's better to not use it unless its necessary but...if I do go through it again...I just hope I won't have to disappear...now that I think about it..." replied Naegi trailing off for a moment and then he spoke up a bit worried.

"Will I disappear after I'm done here?!" replied Naegi anxiously.

"Who knows, though lets not worry about that now, we must stay focused" replied Kyoko calming him down.

"Right!" replied Naegi.

Moments after they leave the gift shop, they soon part ways and Kyoko goes to destroy the previous cell phone into the schools underground dumpster that the other Naegi from one hour in the future had on him.

Dropping the phone in the big pile of garbage she turns around and makes her way up the tall ladder.

'_Goodbye other Naegi, your disappearance was not in vain...though I can't shake this feeling, if the physicists didn't invent it, then who did?_' thought Kyoko as she continued to climb the ladder in silence puzzled.

Time passed for the next little while, although one day Naegi followed Junko by himself and saw her placing a file under someones dormitory. He was sure it had to either do with getting more people to join Ultimate despair or something about the Hope Cultivation Plan that she was interested in. Now that Naegi thought about it, he would have to try and speak with Kyoko about retrieving the file; so that they could investigate Junko's plans further. Naegi tried to get in touch with Kyoko but she was busy with the upcoming studies in her class and was falling behind. So he wasn't getting that information anytime for a while. Soon it reached closer to later December.

Thursday, December 23 2010.

(Reserves Course Department)

10:17am

The classroom section where Hajime Hinata was in was quiet as every student was working on a test. It was a bit struggling for some of the students who were sighing under their breath but Hajime was acing quickly as he wrote every answer heartedly down on paper. Soon enough he was finished and brought it up to the teachers desk.

"All done" replied Hajime placing it on his desk.

"Thank-you" replied the teacher as Hajime was making his way back to his seat.

20 minutes pass as Hajime daydreamed about life, his career, his future and most of all; imagining what it would be like to be an Ultimate. He pictures himself sitting in a class with a bunch of Ultimate's and doing multiple tasks throughout the day. He knew that the district at the far other side of the school property was where they all were enrolled in. It was disappointing that they were not allowed to enter that area in the school, if anything they don't even do fun activities; everyday its just writing and studying. Its been boring for him, however he's been enduring the excitement and hope for this school since when he first entered here on his first day. It was a long time ago but he believed that if he didn't become an Ultimate; that he would still get a good reputation on his resume to get a certified job in the working industry before he graduated here.

As more of the students were finishing up the teacher began to speak up.

"Once everyone is done we will have a 30 minute break and begin with other assignment from our science sub topics" replied the teacher.

Everyone finished and all left the class making down the hallways heading to the little cafeteria they had in their department. As Hajime Hinata was walking down close to the cafeteria, he saw a tall man standing with his arms resting on his front and looking at all the students with a smile. As he got closer, he realized that it was the principle of Hope's Peak Academy; Jin Kirigiri.

'_What's the principle of the school doing here?!_' thought Hajime shocked.

As he got close to the principle, he looked towards his way and smiled at him kindly. He then gestured him to come over to him. As he makes his way over to the principle he was beginning to feel a high spirits of hope.

"You must be Hajime Hinata from the Reserves Course Department" replied Jin.

"Yes I am, Mr. Kirigiri" replied Hajime giving a light bow.

"You can call me Jin" replied Jin lightly chuckling.

"Yes sir!" replied Hajime with pride.

"Now you must be wondering why I'm here before you" replied Jin.

"Well, I got an idea why your here Jin, sir!" replied Hajime.

"Then you must know what I'm about to offer you" replied Jin smiling.

"Wait!? You mean...your choosing me to become an Ultimate!" replied Hajime shocked.

"That's right" replied Jin giving a nod.

"I can't believe it...this is an honor sir!" cried Hajime excited.

"I'm glad to hear that!" chuckled Jin.

"So how do I become an Ultimate?" replied Hajime firing a question.

"I will explain all the details later, once your done with your classes for the day; come stop by my office and will have a meeting" replied Jin.

'_I'm getting access to go into the restricted district! This is incredible!_' thought Hajime happily.

"However, I need you to keep me one promise, can you do that?" replied Jin.

Hajime gave a nod.

"You must not tell any of your classmates or the teacher about your offer to enroll as an Ultimate" replied Jin seriously but very firmly.

"Okay, but why?" asked Hajime confused.

"It must remain confidential, otherwise it may rise chaos in this department; the last thing I would want to do is assemble a debate for this opportunity opened to others" replied Jin.

"I understand, I'll keep quiet about this" replied Hajime truthfully.

"Good, I'll see you after school" replied Jin giving a friendly smile as he walked away. He disappeared around the corner and Hajime had a little smile on his face as he made his way inside the cafeteria.

'_I wonder why its so secret about being offered a chance to be an Ultimate...I guess I'll figure it out after school! Then I'll fully have my answers..._' thought Hajime triumphantly with determination.

(Outside of the Reserves Course Department District Building)

3:35pm

Hajime wearing his winter jacket was walking his way down the sidewalk as snow was lightly falling on the ground. He could see about 4 blocks up the road ahead of him of the tall building of the big Ultimate district campus of Hope's Peak Academy that he encountered once when he came here on his first day. He remembered going into the main foyer and then going to the Gymnasium to be assigned to the district that he's now been enrolled in for about a little over a year. However, after a few minutes he slowly made his way closer to the elegant big gates of the main entrance; he was beginning to smile with a smirk on his face as he felt a strong nostalgic feeling inside of him.

'_Hope's Peak Academy...I'm finally going to become an Ultimate...it's like a dream come true!_' thought Hajime as he was almost at the gates.

He then stopped looking up at the big building again for the second time in his life as he could see the afternoon sun was lightly gleaming on the snowy cloud on the highest point of the building. Looking down he lightly clenches his hand as he stares at the big door beyond him slightly anxious.

'_Well let's go...and open a new gate to the future_' thought Hajime.

He steps inside the gates and makes his way closer to the doors. Soon reaching them he heads inside the main foyer, he looked around and could see a group talking to his left and then he looked straight ahead of him.

'_If I keep walking forward it will eventually lead me down to the gymnasium...although I have no idea where the principle's office is in this big school...and the last thing I want is to get lost..._' thought Hajime feeling a bit doubtful. He turns to look back at the group talking to themselves and laughing.

'_Maybe I should ask them where his office is, they might know_' thought Hajime as he approach his way over to them.

"Hey someone's coming over here!" replied a girl with blonde hair.

The other two girls that were with her looked towards the man that was approaching them.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt your conversation...I'm kind of lost and was wondering if you guys would be able to help to me out" replied Hajime.

"Huh?! How can you be lost?" asked a girl with short red hair holding a camera.

"Wait are you new or something?" asked a athletic girl with long brunette hair.

'_I can't tell I'm from the reserves department...I wasn't suppose to tell anyone from my district...and I know telling people from this district will also spread around the school...what should I say?_' thought Hajime a bit nervous.

"No, I just can't remember where the principle's office is located in" replied Hajime giving a white lie.

"The principle's office?! Did you do something bad?!" replied the short red hair shocked.

"He looks like a trouble maker, probably has difficulty making friends" giggled the blonde hair girl.

"That's rude Hiyoko! You should apologize to him" replied the short red hair looking at Hiyoko a bit angry.

"I don't want to" replied Hiyoko crossing her arms pouting.

"It's okay I'm not offended" replied Hajime truthfully.

"Trouble makers must be punished!" cried the long brunette hair women looking at Hajime with angry look in her eyes as she cracked her fists.

Hajime took a step back feeling like something bad was about to happen.

"Wait a second! I didn't do anything to get in trouble, I'm just going to speak to him" replied Hajime placing his hands flat out proving his innocence.

"About what?! Come on spit it out already!" roared the brunette women.

"Akane! You stop too!" cried the short red hair women.

Suddenly, a girl to Hajime's right coming from the foyer began running towards them. The others looked Hajime's way as they see a figure coming out of the shadows.

"Whaaaat iiisss uuuppp yoooou guuuuys!?" cried a Gothic chick running at full speed.

"Ibuki!" replied Hiyoko happily.

She then stops in her tracks and smiles at everyone cheerfully.

"You got to all hear my new song! It's totally awesome!" replied Ibuki sparkling her eyes in glee.

"I'm down! I want to hear it!" replied Hiyoko.

"Sweet! Akane, Mahiru you guys up to it too?! Please say yes!" cried Ibuki.

"Well I would like to but-" replied Mahiru but was interrupted. Ibuki then looked at Hajime and approached him closely with her hands on her hips and looked at him curiously.

"Who's this guy here? Are you guys friends with him?" asked Ibuki.

"This guy caused trouble!" replied Akane still furious.

"I told you I didn't do anything!" replied Hajime.

"That's what they all say, you're lying! I hate lairs!" roared Akane.

"Akane give it a rest!" replied Mahiru placing her hand on her shoulder.

"But he's, he's a trouble maker! I can't let him get away!" replied Akane looking at Mahiru and then back at Hajime.

"This guy doesn't look like a trouble maker to me, he seems like a cool guy" replied Ibuki.

"I agree with Ibuki, besides he's just lost and doesn't know where the principle's office is" replied Mahiru.

"We can help you get there!" replied Ibuki giving Hajime a light quick pat on the back smiling.

"Thank-you, that will really be helpful" replied Hajime smiling.

"I say we should tie him up and have the school laugh at him!" replied Hiyoko giggling evilly.

"Yeah!" cried Akane slapping her fist together as she agreed with Hiyoko.

"You know that would make you guys the trouble makers" fired Mahiru placing her hands on her hips.

"No it wouldn't, it would make us the hero!" roared Akane.

'_This is getting ridiculous..._' thought Hajime irritated.

"Look I don't know what you two have against me but I don't have time for this!" fired Hajime.

"Oh? Are you planning something? asked Hiyoko looking at him curiously as she placed her hand to her mouth.

"No! I'm just going to see the principle, that's it!" replied Hajime truthfully as he turned away.

"I don't trust a word he says!" cried Akane.

"Whoa! Whoa! Guys, give the guy a break here, if you still want to be invited to hear my new song then you got to chill" replied Ibuki crossing her arms slightly disappointed.

"I dunno if I will be coming, I got to practice on some moves with Nekomaru later" replied Akane twisting her finger inside her ear.

"I still want to come Ibuki! I'm sorry random guy or whatever your name is" replied Hiyoko trying to apologize.

"It's Hajime, Hajime Hinata" replied Hajime.

"Sorry then Hajime" replied Hiyoko crossing her arms rolling her eyes.

'_Better than nothing I suppose_' thought Hajime.

"Come on now, you too Akane!" replied Mahiru.

"I don't trust this guy, and I'm not much for apologies, so if your hoping for one then you'll be waiting for a long time" replied Akane. She then lifts her shoulders and shrugs.

"Anyways, I'm leaving; see you guys later" replied Akane walking away.

'_I suppose she has a huge grudge towards people_' thought Hajime.

"I'm sorry about her! She's like that towards a lot of people that she doesn't know who seem suspicious to her" replied Mahiru.

"It's fine, I hold nothing against her" replied Hajime.

"She'll come around once she gets to know you" replied Ibuki giggling.

"Well we better show him where the principle's office is now; you're probably in a hurry!" replied Mahiru.

"Not really, though he's probably expecting me soon" replied Hajime.

"Alright then! Let's get you there!" replied Ibuki making her way down the big foyer.

After about 5 minutes they reached the headmaster's office on the fourth floor of the school. As they could see the big wooden down the hallway the others bid him farewell and made their way back to the stairs.

'_The Headmaster's Office...okay let's go!_' thought Hajime a bit excited.

He made his way down the little hallway casually and then stopped knocking on the door.

(Inside the Headmaster's Office)

4:00pm

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Come in!" replied Jin.

The door opened and Hajime made his way inside. As he looked inside he was amazed by how beautiful, neat and high class the office was to him. The window was glowing brightly behind the principle as he was sitting in his chair; however there was someone else beside him standing there. It was a girl who resembled the principle's features and she looked at him suspiciously.

'_Is she related to the principle?_' thought Hajime.

"I'll come back later" replied Kyoko.

She then walked away from the principle and made her way for the door passing Hajime on the way out. Hajime turned to look at her as she closed the doors behind him.

"If you're wondering who she was, that is Kyoko Kirigiri, my daughter" replied Jin.

"Oh, I see" replied Hajime.

"No need to be shy standing there, come sit and I'll discuss everything" replied Jin.

Hajime made his way over and sat across from the principle. He was quite anxious about what there was to know about becoming an Ultimate but he was excited that he was going to be one; though he wasn't sure what his talent was going to be; the thought stayed in his mind as the principle began to speak.

"I'll first off tell you that I'm pleased to meet someone as special as you. You don't realize how much potential you'll have for this school. Now you must be wondering what your talent is going to be..." replied Jin pausing as giving Hajime a chance to speak up.

"I do sir! And thank-you. I'm happy to be here" replied Hajime. Jin smiled for a moment and then spoke up again.

"There's a reason why I chose you for this proposition. Out of all the 2,358 students in the reserves department, you were the only one that stood out the most who was pleased about the true nature of the Ultimate's" replied Jin. Hajime was a bit shocked but nodded his head.

"Now..." replied Jin as he leaned a bit forward crossing his fingers together.

"You have the choice to either accept this or decline it" replied Jin.

"I have a choice?" replied Hajime slightly puzzled.

"Yes, you do. However, if you decline the offer; then we will no longer be discussing further details and you may leave now as you please heading back to your department" replied Jin seriously.

"Why would I decline for an opportunity like this?!" replied Hajime.

"...I understand you're confused, though this is mandatory to lay this out before proceeding" replied Jin.

"..." Hajime didn't speak as the room went silent for a moment or two.

"If you accept the offer, there's no turning back once your an Ultimate. This is a rare opportunity, and it's very difficult to find people like you. However...I will accept however you feel about this...although as I said before if you do...then there's one thing you should know..." replied Jin. After a moment for his words to sink in he continued as he stared at Hajime very seriously; more serious then he's ever seen the principle facial expressions appear to him.

"This type of Ultimate is different from all the others in this entire school, it is the Ultimate possession of our pride and it must be kept secret from everyone including all the Ultimate's here in Hope's Peak Academy" replied Jin. Hajime looked at him really puzzled and bit frustrated.

"I don't get it, I understand that you don't want me to tell anyone about this opportunity. Though why would I keep this talent from all the other Ultimate's? Isn't part of being an Ultimate to show them all for who we really are?!" asked Hajime.

Jin grabbed his cup of coffee beside him taking a sip and placing it back down.

"...That's very true Mr. Hinata" lightly chuckled Jin. Hajime was about to intervene his comment but Jin spoke up quickly.

"However, this opportunity is your choice. I'll answer every question you have that you want to know, but only if you accept this request" replied Jin leaning forward again placing his hands together resting on his chin.

"...I...I don't know what to choose...part of me wants to decline, it just feels like it seems kind of suspicious to me...although" replied Hajime placing his hands together and looking down at the ground slightly distressed. Images popped in his head with all the classmates talking in his class and sitting by himself listening to all the noises around him.

"Another part of me believes, that this is a way to being very successful! And I don't want to go back to getting a general statues! I know that this is top secret and I understand the consequences that will come with it but...I...I ACCEPT YOUR OFFER!" cried Hajime as he looked up into the principal's eyes with full of determination and most of all hope.

"...Alright, if that is your decision then there's no turning back now...We can begin discussing your pathway of being the Ultimate...of Hope" replied Jin smiling as he was happy to welcome Hajime Hinata as his true Ultimate in Hope's Peak Academy.


	17. News Update

Hello World of Fanfiction, I hope none of you will be disappointed or upset but I will not be posting up another chapter until Danganropa 3 Anime comes out. Now this isn't the end of making the story. I plan to finish it until the end. However, Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy will explain more about the Future Foundation and plus the story on how the group of despair happened. For that reason, it would not be a good story if I did not know that information. So I will be thinking more about this story and hopefully it will come together more naturally. By July they should have the anime premiering so it won't be too long! Hopefully. I bid farewell and please don't lose hope! Triox55 


End file.
